The Fifth Marauder
by Jaina2
Summary: Sam Carter should not have remember Lily Potter, and her newfound memories about her dead best friend will change her life. A HPStargate Sg1 crossover. Enjoy! in revision, but ABANDONED fic
1. The Nightmares

**Disclaimer:** I do not own nor use for profit the Stargate Characters or the Harry Potter Characters who will soon appear.

* * *

**The Fifth Marauder**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Nightmares**

* * *

Lost in thought, Major Samantha Carter walked at a cadenced pace beside her team mates, under the burning sun of P3X565, small hostile planet entirely blanketed in ashen dunes.

She gave a start as she felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up. They had reached the gate.

"All right people, let's go home and take a good long cold shower."

She smiled at herself as she dialed the SG-1 code. Colonel Jack O'Neill. They had slowly grown closer, working day after day in concert, both confronted numerous times to death in the never-ending fight against the Goa'ulds. But they were part of the US military and any relationship beyond friendship was firmly prohibited. She sighed. She had long ago rationalized that the tingling in her chest every time she looked at him or her eagerness to have him near as often as possible had a high mathematical percentage of change of translating deep inner feelings of tenderness and longing. In short, Samantha loved him. There was no revealing her feelings if she wanted to preserve her career or his. Jack seemed to have come to the same conclusion. Working each day by his side, being able to protect him - this was her own way of sharing his life and she had to content herself with it at the moment.

She took a deep breath as she stepped through the gate behind her CO.  
They had been off-world most of the week, but their enemies were not the main cause of her anxiety. It was on Earth that she felt most unsafe.

Two weeks ago, her nightmares had come back.

--

Sam woke up covered in sweat. She turned on the lights and looked at her clock on the bedside table. One o'clock. Still panting, she headed to the bathroom. The officer took a quick shower then decided to go for a walk in the deserted base. The room suddenly felt like a stifling cell. There was no point in going back to bed. Once again, she wouldn't be able to go back to sleep anyway.

The cold laugh echoed in her head. She would hear his mad frenetic voice again and again as she dreamed. And the woman, the terrified woman, crying before falling dead on the floor in a flash of green light.  
She had unconsciously reached her lab.

Nights of insomnia followed one another. She would find herself crying hysterically, unable to stop the tears or calm her distress. Her heart pounded until her chest ached and her body trembled as if from the trauma of some past torture. The recurring dreams did not give her a moment's rest. She wished they were nightmares without more cause than stress due to work. She wished they were just that – nightmares. That was what scared her the most. According to Jolinar, they were memories.

Jolinar of Malkshur had been a Tok'ra, the powerful rebels now allies of the earthlings. She had taken control over Sam the previous year. She had been under the threat of a Goa'uld assassin sent by their common enemy. Luckily for Jolinar, she had found Sam, but she also made the final choice of giving her life for the Major. Sam still thought of that day as one of her worse experience, and as the day that had turned her mind upside down.

She stepped into the room and wiped a few tears angrily, hating her lack of control over her own emotions. She turned the computer on for the sake of hearing the whistle of the fan in the silence of the room.  
The pain she had felt from the lethal weapon was still fresh in her memory. Her flesh was burning, her head exploding, the feeling of Jolinar's mind being torn from her own and disappearing forever in the blackness of death. She had thought she would die. But Jolinar, that new unexpected friend had chosen otherwise. Through Jolinar, Sam had experienced death in a way none of her friends had.  
They had helped her immensely afterwards to overcome her trauma. Jack, Daniel, Cassandra, Janet, her father, and even faithful Teal'c had been there for her.  
But Jolinar had not only given the power of her friendship and knowledge to Sam. She had also given her a "gift" with her last strengths, which on her advice Sam had never spoken of, not even to her father. A poisonous gift.  
Truth.

--

_"Samantha Carter, a barrier has been set on your mind. I have the power to break it. I was not aware your kind had come to this stage of control."_

_"A 'barrier' on my mind?"_

_"A shield, holding back feelings and memories.__ They have been replaced by others."_

_"Holding memories…like amnesia?"_

_"Yes, Samantha Carter.__ But the block is artificial."_

_"Could it be…the Goa'ulds?"_

_"Their technology allows them to interfere with the human mind. However, it is not their work, for theirs leaves its mark."_

_"Why would my memory be modified then?"_

_"This, I can not answer."_

The murderer raised his fatal hand to Sam's forehead. Then came the blinding pain, the nothingness. Her mind howled.

_"Jolinar, I feel myself…dying."_

_"Yet your time has not come, Samantha. Not while I live. If circumstances had been else, I wish you would have considered being my host on your own free will… I feel… We would have gotten along for many more years to come… Samantha… Now, accept my gift. Accept your truth. For all you have endured for me, I will now free your soul with my end."_

_ "What do you-"_

_"Farewell Samantha Carter. I will live through you as your strength. Samantha. My friend. Do not speak of this… do not let them temper with your mind again."_

_"What…no… Jolinar, NO!"_

The cold laugh. The woman. The light.

--

Sam could not concentrate. After some forty minutes, she fell in an agitated sleep in front of her screen, the scene replaying over and over in her buzzing head.

It was already past eight in the morning when she found herself in her lab, her body tired and aching from having slept on her chair. A glance at her wristwatch told her she could still be on time for the debriefing in General Hammond's office. She got up to leave just as the alarm resounded with a loud '_incoming_ _travelers'_.

She broke into a run towards the supervision post. General Hammond and the rest of her team were already there.

"Ah. Finally Major."

"General Hammond."

"I was going to send someone for you. It's the Tok'ra. Be ready to welcome our guests. Your father might well be one of them."

Her father Jacob it was indeed, followed by two of his companions. She hugged him close.

"How is my big girl doing?"

"Fine Dad, always fine. How have you been?"

"Never felt better. But I miss you too much."  
The Tok'ra frowned and touched her cheek gently.  
"You look tired, Sam. Always working too hard, aren't you?"

She shrugged and gave him a faint smile as she led him out of the crowded room.

--

The Tok'ra were on their monthly visit to take stock of the current situation, which promised three days of diplomatic meetings for SG-1 and allowed Sam to spend some time with Jacob.

It was hard to hide her tension from her father. He would be leaving soon again and it saddened her greatly. She had only been fourteen when her mother had passed away, and Jacob had brought her up by himself. They had always been quite close, but never as much as since Jacob had given his life and body for the fight against the Goa'ulds. She remembered well all the times he had been there for her when she was still a teen, whispering soft words of cheers, or sheltering her in a reassuring father embrace.

Yes, he was the one to whom she could speak, she thought, as she walked to his quarters. She could not keep it to herself any longer. And even if he did not know what was happening any more than she did, her father might be able to calm down her fears, like he always had.

It was driving her mad. She had taken sleeping pills for the last two nights in order to recover, but Dr. Janet Fraiser, more as her friend than her doctor, wouldn't give her more without a good explanation. More than once in the past months she had been about to tell Daniel, Teal'c or Janet. But every time Jolinar's orders to keep it secret had resounded in her head and made her back off from sharing what was ailing her. The strength of Jolinar's mind and persuasion echoed through her long after her death. So strong had been her warning... So loud…  
She knew it was insensible, yet she did not talk. But the nightmares had never been so insistent. She felt a change now. She felt them worsening until she would not be able to work properly anymore.

After a year of confusion, despite Jolinar's warning, Sam would tell her father.  
She desperately needed to sort things out if she wanted to go back to a normal life. Well, as normal as life could be when you were a SG-1 team member…

She knocked.

"Enter."

She stepped in, a pleased smile playing across her lips as she saw her father dressed in civil clothing.

"Were you going somewhere, Dad?"

"Ah, Sam. Yeah, I was planning to drive downtown. I invited your brother and his family to spend the afternoon with me. I might not be able to see them for a while after I go back, so…"

He laid his jacket on the nearby chair. Apophis was gaining power and a new attack was alas to be foreseen. Jacob hated seeing his daughter in the focal point of peril but he knew she liked her job, and most of all, he knew their side could certainly not loose such a skilled officer.

"Want to join us? I'm sure good old George will let you if I ask him myself. You need a day off anyway."

"I would love to," she agreed with an honest smile. Her features soon tensed again though. She swallowed and took a step forward to finally tackle the issue of her visit.  
"I've come to talk about something important, Dad".

He made a motion toward the chair. "Go ahead, Sammie"

"Don't…just don't interrupt me before I finish, okay?"

He nodded, waiting with a frown of worry at her nervousness.

Samantha struggled to find the right first words, but as soon as she started her tale, the words flew out of her mouth with ease. Some relief spread through her as she lightened her heart with her confessions. Everything, she told him everything, from the very first realization of Jolinar inside her head to her irregular spasms of nightmares.  
Jacob listened, his eyes unreadable, his face impassive, but visibly paling. Sam felt the tears burn her eyes once more.

"I don't understand…the woman…it hurts…every time the pain increases…here." She pointed at her heart. "As if I knew her…as if I was so close to her…" She fought not to break into sobs.  
"But I can't remember who she is… and the…the laugh full of cold disgust, madness, disdain…"

He took her in his arms and stroked her back gently as she pressed her cheek against his chest.

"Sam…I'm so sorry you've dealt with this on your own so far. You should have told me. You'll be fine. Everything will be fine. Yes, shush. Better."

He dried her face with the lapel of his sleeve.

"You are sure you can't recognize the woman, right?"

"No. But I think it gets clearer with the time. I have been able to discern the color of her hair after a couple of months, but her face is still well hidden."

"Her hair?" It was now hard for him to keep all anxiety from his voice. Sam looked up questionably.

"Dark red hair."

Jacob took a slow intake of breath and Sam wondered if she had made the good decision by telling him.

"I'll…I don't really know what to advise you on the spot. Don't tell anyone else for the moment. I swear I'll do my best to help you."

"Thank you for listening to me."

"Any time. Now go and get ready for this afternoon. What about having lunch together before meeting your bro?"

She left his side and walked up to the door.  
"Sounds great to me. Dad…"

"Yes?"

"I've missed you too."

She slipped out of his room, more at peace than she had all week.

--

Jacob sat on his bed, eyes fixed on the wall across the room. He was trying to remain calm and was once again grateful to have Selmak's support to appease him.  
It couldn't be… They had made sure long ago she wouldn't remember… To protect her, they had sealed _this_ memory…

He knew that Jolinar had not known any better. Selmak would have probably acted the same way in such situation. It had not been easy to take that decision. It had not been easy to do this to Sam. But they had had no other choice. It had been for the best. She should have never remembered the dreadful event. And Jacob would once again do all it took to make sure Sam's life was not broken by what had happened so long ago.

Sam would not remember Lily Potter.

--

* * *

--

**Author's Note:**

Hello Everyone!

Here's my first fanfiction! A Stargate/Harry Potter crossover fic!! After reading so many good ones on our favorite site, I've decided to try. Wow…

I hope you'll enjoy it.

Warning: You may find mistakes in this text for I am French, and it is still difficult for me to write perfectly in English. But it's much more fun!! So, feel free to let me know if something is bad.

REVIEW!!

Chap 2 coming soon!

_Jaina_

P.S: to Jenny aka Lara; hoping to see you this summer :'P

* * *

**  
New author's note (4/10/2008):**

Dear readers,

You have just read a revised version of the first chapter of _The Fifth Marauder_.

The story line has not been altered, and the style very little.  
I've merely corrected the worst of the language mistakes.

I have received many reviews since I stopped writing this fic inquiring whether I would ever finish this story.  
It has been many years now since I first wrote the following chapters, and so far I do not think I have the time or patience to end this project, especially with both HP and SG-1 having come to an end.  
However, I will be trying to edit the ten first chapters to make them more readable. Who knows, maybe doing this correction work will renew my interest in the project…

Please remember I am not a native speaker and that I wrote this when I was fifteen. I am happy enough with my English level of the time, but hopefully I have improved now and can correct –some- of the mistakes.

PS: I forgot how much the formatting tools of this site -_sucked_-. So I apologize for the crappy format. If anyone knows how to have it allow spacing and paragraphs, do tell me please D:

Peace,

Jaina x


	2. When The Picture Gets Clearer

1 The Fifth Marauder  
  
2  
  
  
  
  
  
3 Chapter 2: When the picture gets clearer:  
  
  
  
The weather of September in Colorado could have been mistaken for the one there was on the East coast in May. From the locals' point of view, it was even colder than the past years; but for Sam, it was just perfect.  
  
"A nice sunny day to meet Mark, don't you think?"  
  
"You're reading my mind. Is it still far? I'm starving!"  
  
"What? They don't feed you enough in the Tok'ra?" she teased.  
  
He grinned. "Oh, they do; but hamburgers and pizzas are not often on the menu."  
  
It was her turn to grin before making a face as she remembered a particular nasty gastronomic 'specialty' they had had to eat in respect for P8X574 traditions.  
  
Jacob laughed, nervously. If Sam had not been driving she would have noticed he had been immersed in his thoughts the entire journey; his efforts to keep his hands steady betraying his uneasiness.  
  
********  
  
They ate at 'The bear's den', a small convivial restaurant contiguous to a calm public park where they had arranged to meet their relatives. Sam had already been there with the other Sg1 members for the New Eve and was glad to show the place to her father. She was certainly not his little girl anymore; nevertheless, spending time with Jacob was sincerely agreeable. As if everything was fine. He had not mentioned her 'nightmares' so far, but somehow he seemed more…distant.  
  
Anyway, Sam had to ask. She would have thought he'd be the one to suggest this to her, but he hadn't.  
  
She waited until the end of their lunch and escorted him to an empty bench, in a tranquil spot under a massive maple tree.  
  
"Two months ago, a member of the SGC went crazy and attempted to kill a Tok'ra official, the High Councilor Per'sus I think. It was revealed that he was the victim of a Goa'uld mind control process that programs individuals for violent, suicidal acts. The Tok'ra Anise tested the rest of the SGC personnel for other victims. Colonel O'Neill and I were wrongly regarded as 'Zatarcs'. And…and Martouf was killed."  
  
It was still hurting to speak about Martouf. He had not deserved such an end. He had been Jolinar's companion and a sincere friend for Sam. If it had not been for Jack, Sam knew she could have easily fallen in love with him  
  
"After his funeral, Anise reported me the incident. She wasn't extensive on details but I've understood that you lied! Why? Her 'treatment' is still flawed and could have killed both of you!"  
  
Jack and Sam had actually unconsciously lied during the Tok'ra questioning to keep their fondness for each other a secret; and had consequently been considered as mentally controlled.  
  
"Well…" She really didn't want to answer at the moment; a hard thing to do actually without divulging her forbidden feelings for her CO. Which she would not discuss with her father. Especially not her father…  
  
"What I mean is that Jolinar is correct! The Tok'ra entity had told me that my true memory wasn't my current one. 'A barrier holding feelings and memories, replaced by others'. But she also told me its origin wasn't Goa'uld. So when Anise exposed her theory on the Goa'uld mind control process; the victims being unaware of what affects them; I had been convinced Jolinar had been in the wrong and that I was undeniably a Zatarc. But I wasn't. I have the proof what happens to me is not dangerous to our program. Yet I suppose it was the same kind of control that Jolinar broke. Someone doesn't want me to remember the…this."  
  
She took a deep breath, obviously attaining the real goal of her speech.  
  
"Consequently, I want to remember. Even if it hurts. The Tok'ra has the technology to excite someone's memory. I've already experienced it; but then I was concentrating on Jolinar's souvenirs and had no time for my owns."  
  
She sighed. That mission had been difficult.  
  
"I want to try again. Dad, I'd like you to provide me the machine…discreetly. Will you help me?"  
  
He replied a bit too fast.  
  
"No."  
  
This was unexpected. Sam looked directly in his eyes, chocked.  
  
"No?" She must have misheard.  
  
"No, Sam. The Goa'ulds may not provoke your…'memories'; but it still could be a danger for you. If anyone finds out you've recalled something, you could be in trouble. It is also possible that someone's trying to manipulate you, to confuse you with false information with the intention of slowing down your efficacy."  
  
"Well, it certainly works then…" She was massaging her temples, visibly perplexed. "But Jolinar said; I mean; it doesn't make sense-"  
  
"Forget it for now Sam and try to have a good time. We'll find a way to help you. I've promised."  
  
She had no time to protest. He stood up and she saw Mark waving happily at them, followed by his wife and sons.  
  
********  
  
A mess. He had done a terrible complete mess.  
  
He shouldn't have discussed the issue but promised her the 'memory amplifier'. He eyed her prudently as they drove back to Cheyenne Mountain. Could she be suspicious? The day had passed rather quickly but it was evident she had been offended. He had tried to act as natural as possible, enjoying an afternoon with his grandchildren. But he was awfully disturbed.  
  
It really was no big deal. It would be finished in two days anyway.  
  
He had vainly tried to correct himself but his last argument had simply been incoherent. She had certainly understood that if the Goa'ulds weren't involved, the information erased concerned her personal life.  
  
He must act fast. She was remembering slowly, but surely. And they were lucky! Oh, yes! Lucky that she had just merely started to remember the most traumatizing event of her existence and not the entire 10 years they had erased…  
  
********  
  
Asleep, Sam witnessed the woman's death again that night. Unconscious, feverish; she was moving frenetically, mumbling incomprehensible words. The sheets of her bed were scattered on the floor.  
  
A tall man, his face out of sight was moving forward, slowly, and impressively in a room whose furniture Sam could not discern. The woman was backing up, moving her head from side to side as if talking to him, trying to dissuaded him; her long red hair rippling as she did so. But Sam could not perceive a sound.  
  
In vain.  
  
The cold laugh resounded in the room and once again Sam felt completely paralyzed by his voice.  
  
No. It was different this time. She realized she truly couldn't move, physically.  
  
The scene was repeating itself. The man aiming his arm at the women. In a second, the woman would fall, dead on the spot.  
  
Amazingly, she did not. She turned around to look directly at Sam.  
  
She was a very pretty woman. Tall and thin. Sam was totally fascinated by her bright emerald green eyes. She was on the verge of crying.  
  
The man had passed in front of them and was heading toward the back of the room, toward…a cradle?  
  
Sam saw the woman's lips moving slightly. She was telling her something she couldn't hear. She smiled faintly at Sam, tears flowing on her cheeks. She hugged her briefly; an embrace Sam could not respond to.  
  
The man raised his arm higher and Sam noticed he had, not a gun as she had always thought, but a stick. A stick? A long wooden stick. At once, the woman released Sam and flung herself in front of the man. What followed, Sam already knew it. But suddenly, she could hear both of them. As if someone had activated a speaker in her head.  
  
The woman was screaming, screaming. And this time Sam could hear her words.  
  
"Not Harry, not Harry, please not Harry!"  
  
"Stand aside, you silly girl…stand aside, now…"  
  
"Not Harry, please no, take me, kill me instead-"  
  
Sam desperately wanted to move. She needed to help her… She was going to die… she was going to be murdered…  
  
3.1 "Not Harry! Please… Have mercy… Have mercy…"  
  
His shrill voice was laughing once more; the woman was screaming and then…the light.  
  
She was falling, falling dead on the floor, her red hair forming a crown around her beautiful face where her green eyes laid, wide opened.  
  
At that instant, Sam cried her name. Instinctively. Aloud.  
  
"LILY!"  
  
********  
  
She laid motionless on her bed. Lily.  
  
The dream had been different. She was starting to remember. She still didn't know who the woman was; even if she was persuaded her name was 'Lily'.  
  
At this moment, she didn't care. It was absolutely impossible for her great mind to concentrate. She couldn't stop crying.  
  
It was a sensation she had sadly already gone through. The death of a friend. She had lost friends, partners since her assignment to the Stargate. Her mother before them.  
  
All she pain she had stored up so far seemed to come back at the moment.  
  
She was now sure she had been close to Lily. Her grief was unbearable, doubled by the fact she had been there but had not been able to save her.  
  
She felt helpless, angry, lost.  
  
She fought her urge to run to her father to tell him her latest realizations. Her intuition stopped her. He may be able to tell her if she had known a Lily; but he had acted really oddly today, and by some means she didn't actually trust him any longer. He had refused to help her, and she didn't want to give him another reason to say she shouldn't remember, by waking him at 2 o'clock in the morning prior to his departure. The last thing she needed was him alarming Hammond, or worse, advising her to consult a therapist…  
  
*******  
  
The lights of the infirmary were on and Sam pushed the door. Janet was busy writing what looked like medical reports, tired, a hand supporting her head, and only noticed Sam when she was right in front of her.  
  
"Sam, you look awful…but you're crying…"  
  
She led the Major to a bed and let her cry on her shoulder, silent, just holding her gently, for half on hour.  
  
"Thank…thank you Janet. I feel much better now."  
  
"You're welcome." She forced Sam to lay down. "You don't have to tell me anything. Just keep in mind I'll always be there for you."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Good. Let me give you my special 'dreamless sleep potion'. You need to-"  
  
"YOUR WHAT?" 'Dreamless sleep potion', where had she heard this before?  
  
Janet laughed, visibly misunderstanding her friend's reaction.  
  
"I am not poisoning you! It's just the way I'm used to calling those particular strong sleeping pills. Here you go."  
  
The effect was almost instantaneous. Sam fell in a profound sleep. When she reopened her eyes, Jack was sitting on a chair beside her.  
  
********  
  
"Sir?" She rubbed her sleepy eyes.  
  
"Hullo Carter. I was looking for you when I met Dr. Fraiser. She told me you had spent the night here, so I just…I was just checking you were fine."  
  
She beamed. "Thank you sir. I feel completely refresh now"  
  
"Good. Hammond gave us a day off so you don't need to hurry. You should sleep a bit longer."  
  
But she was fully awake. Wow. Two days off in the same week. They could have celebrated that.  
  
"Huh…Carter?" Jack had stopped by the door. "You know I think you really ought to leave your lab today and see a bit of sun. You'd like to go fishing?" He stared at her anxiously but didn't let her reply. "You must give it a try. The satisfaction when catching a big glittering hauls, it's- "  
  
"Sir!"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I'd love to."  
  
********  
  
She was packing her clothes in a small backpack. 10 o'clock. She would be spending the afternoon alone with Jack and she couldn't have been more contented, forgetting Lily and her problems for a good moment…fishing.  
  
She grinned. Yes, she wasn't really fond of this…sport. All she wanted was to be occupied. They will soon have an other perilous mission off world and she didn't want to spoil her rare holiday.  
  
She passed in front of the General's office and knocked.  
  
"Enter. Yes Major?"  
  
"I was leaving the base sir and I was wondering if the Tok'ra had already left; my father's belongings being the only one remaining in their quarters."  
  
"The two other Tok'ra's officials have departed in the early hours of the morning. Jacob left for the airport around the same time. I thought he had warned you."  
  
Sam was astonished at the news. "It appears that he has forgotten to, sir. Do you know what his destination was?"  
  
"England. He wanted to visit some relatives or old friends, I believe. Where are you going anyway?"  
  
"Huh… fishing, sir."  
  
"The Colonel would have convinced someone to go with him after all. You may leave then."  
  
"Thank you, sir." She stayed immobile behind his door.  
  
England. They didn't have any relatives in England! Maybe old friends she needn't know? Why hadn't he told her?!  
  
"You're ready Carter? Let's not keep the fishes waiting!"  
  
She turned around. Jack was holding out a couple of magazines to her.  
  
" 'The perfect fisherman'? 'The wild life of our ponds'? 'Strange and inexplicable events of the world'?!"  
  
"Just thought an hour and a half alone with me in a car could be harsh for your nerves"  
  
While walking to his car, Sam flicked nervously through the pages, wondering if she should call Mark to know if their father had told him something. He certainly hadn't. She focused her attention on a certain page of 'Strange and inexplicable events of the world' as she sat on the passenger seat.  
  
"Ahah! You finally like my magazines, don't you! I might make something of you-"  
  
"Sir!"  
  
"What?" He snapped, annoyed she had obviously not been paying him attention.  
  
She presented him a page with a big orange heading: 'Hypnosis, the key'  
  
She displayed a wide grin.  
  
"Want to try something weird, sir?"  
  
  
  
===================================================================  
  
Author's Note:  
  
Chap 2 completed!  
  
That had been a hard one to write, since I was scared to confuse you with the "Zatarc" thing.  
  
See Season 4, episode "Divide and Conquer" to understand. A great episode! Sam and Jack tell their feelings for each other! (Well, it's finally obvious and not just suggested)  
  
I really wanted to thank Adb and Sabrina for reviewing, and to the ones who might do so after I put this on the web.  
  
It is REALLY satisfying, so REVIEW!!  
  
P.S: I am still French…^-^!  
  
To Jenny, always, for her continuous support.  
  
xxxxx  
  
Jaina  
  
Disclaimer: I wish I owned the Stargate Sg1 and Harry Potter Characters appearing in this story, but I don't… Bouuhh..… 


	3. Fudge's Decision

1 The Fifth Marauder  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 3: Fudge's Decision:  
  
1.1  
  
Finding a hypnosis consulting room had been easier than Sam would have thought. Leaving a speechless Jack by the car, she had dashed to her room and searched within the regional phonebook. This sort of parallel 'science' had actually become incredibly popular and many psychiatrists offered their services. She wrote down the address of the nearest one before running back to the base car park.  
  
Persuading the Colonel had been far more difficult…  
  
She had vainly attempted to explain him she was in a period of high interest for all kind of parallel medicines in response to the rationalism her work required.  
  
But he was not taken in by it. She ended by promising to give a 'plausible' motive on their way…and to fish alone with him an entire week during their annual (and often cut short) summer holidays.  
  
He was still moaning as they entered the high way.  
  
"Right Carter. You have ten minutes to tell me why exactly we are spoiling my chance to initiate you to the joys of fishing, to meet a quack waving a pendulum?"  
  
She was tense. Oh, after dealing with aliens for the past four years, she had no doubt he would believe her. She was just afraid he would feel offended not to have been told.  
  
********  
  
She would be relating her story again to the second person in two days after waiting a whole year and was now on her way to see a therapist… She giggled at the thought.  
  
He threw her a deadly glare. "You aren't making fun of me, are you?"  
  
"No, not at all, sir. Could we stop in this rest area, please?" He obeyed and waited for her to speak.  
  
"First, I want you to know that I have a total confidence in you. But I was scared. Awfully scared and thought no one could deal with something so…personal I couldn't understand myself. I am ready now. Or determined at least."  
  
He was visibly lost.  
  
"I believe a memory was erased from my mind and replaced by another one."  
  
"Like in the Zatarc thing?"  
  
"Exactly. But I'm no Zatarc. I can't figure what replaced this memory up to now or who did so, but it's real. I dream from the murder of a woman, Lily, even if I still don't remember her." She described once more her nightmare, adding the changes occurred the previous night.  
  
"Sometimes, people who've witnessed a traumatizing event block the memory because it's too hard to live with it."  
  
"I know, but Jolinar assured me the blockade was artificial."  
  
"Jolinar?! When exactly did you start to remember?"  
  
She had feared the question. "A year."  
  
He stared at her, flabbergasted, as she reported her 'conversation' with the Tok'ra; looking guiltily at her feet. And he had constantly thought her fatigue was due to their laborious missions!  
  
He stood quiet for a couple of minutes.  
  
"When…when my son died; Sara was unconscious for three weeks and we thought she would never wake. Maybe someone erased your memory to protect you, to help you to recover from this event."  
  
He had a point. She realized sadly it was one of the rare times he had opened completely to her. "It is also possible that the murderer didn't want me to remember his face."  
  
"And you still don't."  
  
"No."  
  
"But you want to."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"There is no way to dissuade you then! Let's go. I just hope you won't be too disappointed when you'll understand your Dr. is a great charlatan."  
  
She covered his hand with hers and smiled. "Thank you."  
  
"Oh, I'm just doing this for my promised fishing week." He squeezed her hand and returned the smile.  
  
********  
  
Dr. Victor Simon, hypnopsychiatrist, had only a few patients on morning during the week, and was able to see them straight away. He was a small man with squared glasses and a dense mustache of the same brown as his short hair. His office was identical to any other doctors' one. He started by asking the purpose of their visit.  
  
Sam gave him a censored explanation of the matter.  
  
"I have started to remember for a year an event I had completely forgotten about. I actually witnessed the murder of a woman who could have been one of my friends. I read in a scientific magazine that hypnosis could help people who suffered such traumatisms to outdo them." Jack coughed at the words 'scientific magazine' to hide his laughter.  
  
Sam tried to keep her face still and continued. "I want to remember in order to move forward. It is also possible that me remembering the killer's face could be important for I don't know if he was arrested."  
  
Simon finished to take notes and raised his head.  
  
"Hypnosis could indeed help you. I have myself already treated a similar case. You seem to be rather informed on the technique but I believe you and your husband would like to have some precisions on my methods."  
  
Sam blushed a bright red and Jack grinned, pleased.  
  
"Huh…this is Jonathan O'Neill, a close friend. We would like a few details, thank you."  
  
"As you certainly read it, hypnosis is a state of concentration and relaxation, that allows the emotional and automatic part of the human behavior, more commonly know as the subconscious mind, to be more receptive than in a normal fully awake state. This state is a close relative of the state Yogis or people meditating put themselves into...That's a state where you may become aware, sensitive to suggestions that have a particular meaning to you, that is to say that you can willingly feel abstract, imaginary and complex emotions and even sensations; hidden memories in your case."  
  
"So, she'll only have to relax to remember?" Jack looked perplexed.  
  
"Almost. A person in a hypnotic state doesn't sleep, and, if she wants or needs to, is conscious of what is happening around her. A movie or a book you like can help get yourself in a hypnotic state. When time seems shorter, when you feel imaginary emotions while a football match or in front of a horror picture, you are self-hypnotized without even knowing it (ask TV advertisers)!"  
  
"It sounds a bit dangerous to me…"  
  
"Not at all. It is safe and danger less as long as your goals stay levelheaded. The only real danger is to try to improve one's capabilities above reasonable limits. Hypnosis doesn't turn you into Superman. It is as well impossible to stay under hypnosis forever. Nobody can concentrate that long! And finally, hypnosis is no lie detector. You can lie under hypnosis. The conscious mind keeps its own border. Some people pretend to have a hypnotic power; in fact they manipulate the mind of those who believe it. Hypnotic power works on yourself from yourself for your own benefit if you really want this benefit."  
  
Jack looked satisfied. It was enough for Sam to trust Simon.  
  
"How many sessions will be necessary to remember everything?"  
  
"It will depend on you. Your remembrance could be progressive or complete at once thanks to a trigger; a really singular situation."  
  
She was slightly frustrated. Of course! It had taken her 5 months to distinguish her hair; it couldn't promptly become clear. Even if things seemed to accelerate lately…  
  
"Oh, she could surprise you doc!"  
  
She smiled again at Jack and followed him and Simon in another room where stood a typical psychiatrist black-leathered long chair next to a comfortable armchair, a smaller chair and an expensive hi-fi system.  
  
"Could my friend stay during the session? I feel a bit nervous. And he would also be able to report me exactly how it had been."  
  
Jack looked at her gratefully.  
  
"I have no objection as long as he doesn't disturb you."  
  
She laid waiting for his instructions.  
  
********  
  
"At first, we should focus our efforts on determining who Lily is truly to you." He put a soft music; a mix between Pan's pipes and birds' cries; and sat by her side.  
  
"Close your eyes and try to empty your head; just listen to the music."  
  
Five minutes later, Sam felt completely peaceful.  
  
"Describe her as precisely as possible"  
  
Sam complied. After her last vision, the question was easy.  
  
"You said she was defending someone."  
  
"Harry"  
  
"Who is Harry?"  
  
"Her son, I believe. The man wanted to kill the baby. But she would not let him do so and intervened."  
  
"He was not going to kill her in the first place?"  
  
"No."  
  
"You couldn't see the child from where you stood, but imagine yourself walking to his cradle. What does he look like?"  
  
To Jack's disbelief, she answered. "He is beautiful. His eyes, they are identical to Lily's; the same bright green." She smiled, her eyes still closed. "But he's got James hair. Jet black and untidy."  
  
"Is James Lily's husband?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Can you describe him?"  
  
She concentrated, her features tensed. "No. But I am totally sure Harry look just like him. Apart from his eyes."  
  
"Well done. Let's try to go deeper. Don't think. Just try to put the first name that comes to you. Harry, James and Lily…"  
  
Sam opened her eyes at once.  
  
"Potter. Her name was Lily Potter."  
  
********  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to Heathrow Airport, England. The external temperature is 14°C and local time 15 P.M. Thank you for choosing American Airlines; we hope you enjoyed your flight and we will have the privilege to see you again on our lines."  
  
Jacob adjusted his watch and stretched his drowsy legs before standing up from his comfortable first class seat. He had no luggage apart from his small attaché case and was soon outside. A tall blond young man with hazel brown eyes was waiting, a small sign with his name on it in his hands.  
  
"Mr. Carter?"  
  
"Himself."  
  
"I am Charley Bates, Minister's Fudge personal assistant. Please follow me, you will be introduce to the Minister in no time."  
  
He led him to the extreme end of the car park, dark and deserted, next to a stunning Rolls Royce…  
  
But it was not their car. Bates leaned under it and picked up a…football.  
  
"I believe you've never traveled by portkey Mr. Carter?"  
  
Jacob eyed the ball perplexed. "Huh…No."  
  
"They are objects that are used to transport wizards from one spot to another at a prearranged time. Please, place both your hands next to mines on the ball."  
  
Wizards. He had not heard this word, within ten years. Since they had…  
  
Bates, one eye still on his watch started the countdown.  
  
"Three…two…one…"  
  
It happened immediately. Jacob felt as though a hook just behind his navel had been suddenly jerked forwards. His feet had left the ground; they were speeding forwards in a howl of wind and swirling color; his hands were stuck to the ball as though it was pulling him magnetically onwards and then-  
  
His feet slammed into the ground. He fought to keep his balance; opening his eyes he had unconsciously closed.  
  
They had landed in the center of a vast office.  
  
"Please, have a seat and wait. I'll go and inform the Minister of your presence." He left with the ball.  
  
Jacob nodded absently, immersed in the contemplation of his surroundings.  
  
The room was decorated luxuriously. The walls were covered with a golden tapestry sprinkling with red griffons where were hung a dozen of paintings of who must have been the previous ministers, all dressed in beautiful old fashioned clothes and cloaks; and all…  
  
…Moving in their frames as they stared curiously at him or whispered to each other.  
  
Jacob smiled, looking hungrily at the figures. After Sam 'forced' amnesia, he had thrown away all the moving pictures he possessed and the same old childish wonder was now gaining him.  
  
He took place in a dark green velvet armchair in front of a huge carved oak desk where sat imposingly a gold plaque.  
  
He read. CORNELIUS FUDGE – MINISTER OF MAGIC.  
  
********  
  
He heard a "pop" behind him and turned around to see a man emerging from the colossal fireplace. He was a short, portly man with rumpled gray hair. He was wearing his usual strange mixture of clothes: a pinstriped suit, a scarlet tie, a long black cloak and pointed purple boots.  
  
Jacob thought hard. How did they call it? Ah, yes. Floo Powder. As quick as the Goa'uld rings, he remembered.  
  
He stood up and moved forwards to greet him.  
  
"Good afternoon, Minister. It is nice to meet you again."  
  
"My pleasure, Mr. Carter. Even if I wish the circumstances were different."  
  
He sat behind his desk, offering Jacob the same chair he had been sitting on.  
  
"Samantha is recovering her memory."  
  
It was no question but he nodded.  
  
"Well, Mr. Jacob, you must understand that no one has ever fought a spell as strong as the one that was cast on your daughter. Being a muggle, you are not aware of the present situation our community goes through and it is my duty to inform you."  
  
Muggle. A person with no magical abilities. Another word Jacob had not heard for long.  
  
"You Know Who has ones more risen."  
  
He went abruptly white. "Voldemort?"  
  
Fudge clenched his teeth, irritated. "Yes, him. Young Harry Potter was almost killed last year. The Death Eaters are assembling and we fear a new wave or terror within the magical world."  
  
Jacob was choked. He had thought… all this was a part of the past! He had dedicated his life to the Tok'ra to fight a new threat: the Goa'uld. But his past, Sam's past was catching up with them; placing her as principal target of that monster.  
  
He had lost his wife. He would not lose his daughter.  
  
"We have to know how exactly it happened. I believe the cause of her remembrance comes from the Stargate Project."  
  
Fudge was in contact with their world's authorities. There was no need to lie. However, Jacob would not tell him more than he already knew.  
  
"An alien entity took over Samantha's body and released her from the spell."  
  
Fudge was thoughtful. "Of course… Don't misunderstand my reaction; but it is a great relief for us."  
  
He avoided Jacob's eyes. "News travel fast round the Ministry and rumors about the Dark Lord being the origin of her recollection were spread."  
  
"You mean…EVERYONE KNOWS?" Jacob was trying to remain calm now.  
  
"No, of course not. But what we are now going to do is not my own decision or yours. It could have been. But in those disturbed times; I had to convoke the assembly. How much does she remember?"  
  
"She only has a blurred vision of Lily Potter's death. But it slowly gets clearer and it's enough to disturb her."  
  
"She doesn't know yet she is a witch?"  
  
"No."  
  
"You want us to obliviate her again, don't you?"  
  
It was another statement and Fudge's gaze was peering through Jacob; making him feel completely naked in front of the older man.  
  
He held his gaze. "I will not risk my daughter's mental health…again." His tone was strong with emotion and will.  
  
Fudge leaned back against his massive black velvet chair.  
  
"But is it really what your daughter wants, Jacob?"  
  
He was taken aback. Sam wanted to remember. But she couldn't make the decision; she didn't know what it implied…  
  
********  
  
Fudge was not a father but could easily comprehend his dilemma. The muggle had gone through so much in his life…  
  
But if there was the slightest possibility of Samantha Carter coming back to their world as the Auror she had once been, they couldn't miss it.  
  
Samantha Carter. One of Hogwarts smartest student, a skillful Auror, and…  
  
And the single witness of Voldemort's defeat.  
  
There might be something in her souvenirs they could use against him; and they dramatically need anything that could help them.  
  
Again, they had not erased her memory innocently. It had been better than sending her insane to St Mungo's hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. But she may go beyond her traumatism after all those years.  
  
Funny, he thought sarcastically, that her present job was as dangerous as the one they took her away from.  
  
It might be fate. Or it more probably means that with her memory or not a person doesn't change that much…  
  
"Samantha is still out of danger and able to make her own decision this time. In agreement with you, the ministry would like to send a trustworthy person to deal with her."  
  
"What if Voldemort hears of it?"  
  
"We would of course take all the precautions to prevent this."  
  
Jacob sighed.  
  
"Considering that I have nothing better to suggest, I can only agree. Who will be sent?"  
  
A third soft but deep voice echoed in the room.  
  
"Me."  
  
********  
  
It took Sam fifteen minutes to concentrate again after her first flash.  
  
"Lily's last name is Potter?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"It's James's last name, isn't it?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"What was Lily's maiden name?"  
  
She thought about it, but again, answered.  
  
"Evans. Lily Evans."  
  
"Amazing Miss Carter, amazing. Miss Evans and yourself shared a long- standing friendship…"  
  
"Yes. As though I had always known her."  
  
"Since your childhood, then?"  
  
"Since my first year."  
  
"You mean since primary school?"  
  
"No…I mean since my first year; after primary school."  
  
"6th Grade?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"What was the name of your school?"  
  
"It was a boarding school in Vermont."  
  
"What was its name? Can you reminder Lily as your fellow student?"  
  
"I…the school…Lily was not at the school…the name, I can't remember the name"  
  
She was becoming agitated. "Doctor, the school… it sounds wrong. I am persuaded Lily was my classmate, but she was not in Vermont."  
  
"Are you sure you've not met her later?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Was James also your friend?"  
  
"Yes. I think I knew him for as long as Lily."  
  
"Did they already get along well when they were young?"  
  
"They were inseparable."  
  
"Could James be still alive?"  
  
She sat up, clenching the armrests as she held back her tears.  
  
"That's the first thing he told us when he burst into the house. He had already killed James."  
  
"Who Samantha? The same murderer?"  
  
"Yes." She whispered to herself. Who Must Not Be Named.  
  
********  
  
The man had just 'Apparated' in the room. Yes, that was the word. Sam used to do the same to go to her work formerly. That is to say appeared from nowhere. He was tall, thin and very old, judging by the silver of his hair and beard, which were both long enough to tuck into his belt. He was wearing long robes, a purple cloak and high-heeled, buckled boots. His blue eyes were light, bright and sparkling behind half-moon spectacles and his nose was very long and crooked, as though it had been broken at least twice.  
  
"Welcome Albus. Just on time; as usual."  
  
Jacob stood up and stretched out his hand.  
  
"It has been a long time, Professor Dumbledore."  
  
The stranger shook it and Jacob felt immediately at ease  
  
"Far too long, Jacob. But let's go straight to the point. I would like to meet Samantha this very day."  
  
"I trust you Professor; but I don't want you to influence my daughter's choice in any ways, understand?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
Fudge beamed clearly reassured. "As soon as I would have informed the Assembly, you will be able to leave and complete your mission Albus. Mr. Carter, I advise you to stay in London until his return so we could work things out together once her decision taken."  
  
"I agree."  
  
"You may leave then. I'll have Charley taken you to a hotel nearby where you can easily join us. The ministry will of course pay for all your expenses. Follow me."  
  
He led him to the door where Bates was already waiting for him.  
  
"No Portkey?" He teased.  
  
"No, the staircase is sufficient to leave the building. We rent a car with a driver for you. It is already there."  
  
Hum…Jacob had almost forgotten that being important had all sorts of advantages…  
  
********  
  
Jack had insisted to pay for the session and Sam had reluctantly given up, still shaken by her newest memories.  
  
He was less pleased when he saw the bill. 55$… Time had flown and without noticing it, she had spent 2 hours and a half with Simon. Two beneficial hours at least. Simon was very optimistic about Sam recovering her full memory very quickly.  
  
Jack had taken her to a fast-food restaurant he knew in the environs, speaking in praise of junk food as best remedy when you felt down in the dumps…  
  
He really knew how to cheer someone up. He was so attentive and understanding. It felt so right to be with him, to open totally to him. She was with the man she loved and her sadness was soon again replaced by determination.  
  
She was also unfortunately worn out by her long concentration and they decided to drive back to the base.  
  
"Sir?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Do you think they could have erased more than one night? I mean, like my whole school years?"  
  
He didn't answer.  
  
********  
  
They would arrive soon and she was gradually falling asleep.  
  
"Carter?"  
  
"Hum?"  
  
"I'm afraid it might well be possible. You know, about your school. Look, you were in Vermont and you've never fished?!"  
  
She rolled her eyes but smiled in spite of herself.  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
A few details:  
  
Sara is O'Neill ex-wife. Their son Charlie shoot himself with his father's gun; Jack and Sara divorced soon after.  
  
The Harry Potter Characters are slowly appearing!! More of them in Chap 4. I'll also have Daniel and Teal'c be more present in the next chapter. Poor boys, abandoned so far…sniff…  
  
I had to do research on hypnosis to write this part. I had kept the idea of a man staring at you, muttering 'You are within my power!'… ^-^!  
  
But it's quite different…  
  
Thanks to my faithful Lara for reviewing!  
  
REVIEW!!  
  
Jaina.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Sg1, Harry Potter and their characters. You would certainly know if I did… 


	4. An Eccentric Visitor

1 The Fifth Marauder  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 4: An eccentric visitor:  
  
  
  
General Hammond was once again sitting in front of his desk, examining his teams' reports minutely when the phone rang. Sg1 was dismissed; Sg8 would be soon back and today looked for once particularly promising: calm. A peaceful routine George had almost forgotten about.  
  
He was actually in the wrong.  
  
********  
  
"General Hammond."  
  
"Officer Davis, sir, from the Main Entrance Verification Post."  
  
"Anything wrong officer?" Seldom did they contact him if it wasn't for a significant matter…  
  
"Well, there is someone at the gates sir; wishing to meet Major Samantha Carter straight away, sir."  
  
"Has he no pass?"  
  
"That's why I took the initiative to call you, sir. He has a Special Presidential Authorization to enter the base, sir."  
  
Hammond was completely taken aback. He should have been warned if such permission was given!  
  
"Military?"  
  
"No, civil, sir. He maintains that he is an acquaintance of General Carter."  
  
He wondered for a moment… No. He knew Jacob too well to think that he would attempt to their work secrecy. Then, who was this man?  
  
"Name"  
  
"Duple…huh…Duble…Dum-ble-dore. Professor Albus Dumbledore, sir."  
  
He restrained a laugh. What a totally unpronounceable name! This was obviously what the young officer also thought…  
  
"Bring me his pass and keep him waiting while I do the needed verifications."  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
He hung the receiver.  
  
Ten minutes later, he was getting in touch with the involved authorities of the Pentagon. The usual procedure in those cases. His eyes widened. Everything was in order. Professor Albus Dumbledore from Scotland had received special permission to enter HIS base, with full access to ALL its installations for a period of a week, as a guest of the highest importance, in order to discuss personal matters with his major. He frowned at the state employee's last words. No question should be asked.  
  
He cursed under his breath as he entered the elevator leading to the surface. Fool of politicians! 'No questions asked'?!?  
  
You couldn't just walk into HIS base as if you owned the place, for goodness' sake! He would make damn sure that this situation never repeats itself!  
  
What troubled him even more was how he had gotten that pass… They had told him the reason why they had not notified him of his arrival was because he had only gotten the required signatures an hour ago.  
  
Washington – Denver took on civil flight two hours and a half. Had he been escorted in a military aircraft? Had he already been waiting nearby?  
  
Hammond shook his head slightly and sighed. What could be so important "personally" concerning his major to apply within the highest spheres of the hierarchy?  
  
Or rather, who could be so influent to achieve this, in no time?  
  
********  
  
He reached the antechamber where his "guest" should be waiting, entered and…gasped.  
  
Nothing like this man had ever been seen in the base or through his all life for sure. He was tall and aged. Like an old hippie in a gray suit and bow tie. His long white hair was pulled into a ponytail and his silver beard was braid down to his waist. Only his bright blue eyes sparkling behind half-moon spectacles, his crooked nose and his kind smile gave him a very 'professorial' look. Hammond thought that his features drew level with his name…  
  
He regained his composure, trying desperately not to stare, and held out his hand.  
  
"It is a pleasure to meet you, professor Dumbledore. I am General George Hammond, in charge of the SGC. Major Carter will unfortunately not be back before the evening. Follow me, please. I will guide you to your quarters and have someone show you round the base; if you do not wish to rest first of course."  
  
The stranger had only a small and commonest black business case but his appearance was enough to turn everyone's attention to them. Hammond had to glare and cough loudly to cease the intense looks and whispers as they passed through the artificially lighted corridors of the underground base.  
  
Their comfortable special guestroom had been expressly adjusted and seemed particularly appealing to the General at the moment especially when he thought about the amount of work awaiting him… However Dumbledore seemed surprisingly in good form for his old age and wished to learn more about Carter's work.  
  
Hammond considered his request for a minute. Well, he had to obey to Mr. Professor's orders, right? But, he certainly had no time to waste playing the tour guide…  
  
He smiled abruptly. Oh, he had just had a bloody brilliant idea… He knew exactly who would take care of his original visitor for the afternoon…  
  
********  
  
Daniel was half-asleep in front of his computer, lowered on the keyboard, listless after a too short night.  
  
God, he loved his job with something of a passion but after a while he had also come to enjoy the peace of their rare days off.  
  
He woke with a start as someone knocked on the door of his office.  
  
"Go away!" He snapped before closing his eyes again and mumbling something incomprehensible under his breath, which sounded a lot like 'I won't let anyone spoil my holidays, O'Neill'.  
  
They simply rapped at the door this time and he remembered he had locked it from the inside. He opened it angrily, smashing it against the wall and ready to tell Jack or Teal'c a few home truths…  
  
But he found himself face to face with Hammond. He became immediately bright red.  
  
"Hah… General… I...huh…I am really really sorry… I didn't mean to be this disrespectful but I thought the Colonel was once again begging me to go fishing with him or something…"  
  
"It's alright for this time, Doctor Jackson." Replied a very annoyed- looking General. But his frown turned into a very hypocrite smile and Daniel backed up suspiciously.  
  
"Huh… How can I help you anyway, sir?"  
  
"A very special guest has today arrived to meet Major Carter. She left the base earlier with Colonel O'Neill. I would therefore like you to keep him company for a few hours."  
  
He had to time to complain about him also being dismissed for the day for Hammond moved aside to reveal…  
  
He stared, immobile, his mouth wide opened. The exact copy of Merlin the Enchanter (his idea of him eventually) in a suit of the 40's, surely after a quick passing through Woodstock, was smiling at him.  
  
Hammond eventually saw his surprise and grinned evilly.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore, meet Dr. Daniel Jackson, part with the Major Carter of the Sg1 team.  
  
Dr. Jackson, this is Professor Albus Dumbledore. He will be staying here for approximately a week and is allowed to see everything he would wish to or to be explained anything. Take good care of him. You know where to find me.  
  
I will see you later, Professor. Have a good day Dr. Jackson."  
  
A pleased avenged Hammond left a lost and mad Jackson.  
  
********  
  
Daniel closed the door and hastily presented him the armchair he had been sitting on.  
  
"Have a seat, Professor. And…huh… Please don't pay too much attention to the mess…"  
  
The man was looking at him intensely, rather amused; while he tried frenetically to make the room presentable.  
  
"I am sorry, but I wasn't expecting to have any guests today."  
  
He finally sat on the chair of his desk in front of the stranger and waited, steadying his breathing.  
  
But the man remained silent and immobile.  
  
"Huh…Well… As General Hammond has already informed you, my name is Daniel Jackson. I am part of Sg1 as linguist."  
  
The other finally spoke. "You are no military."  
  
"I joined the team on a voluntary basis to study the cultures of other planets." Plus for more personal matters…  
  
When Sha're had been captured by the Goa'ulds, Jackson had returned to Earth to provide the necessary skills to help Sg1 complete the many missions ahead, and to find his wife above all.  
  
He suddenly stopped his train of thoughts and felt very stupid.  
  
"Wait, I'm sorry. I don't know how much you've already been told about the Stargate project, Professor."  
  
Daniel saw once again the twinkle of amusement in the elder's eyes. He could not really explain the strange kindheartedness and mystery emanating from him, but he decided he liked the eccentric visitor.  
  
"Please, do call me Albus, Daniel. There is no need to burden us with such an insignificant formalism, is there? Besides, you make me feel incredibly older by referring to me as 'professor'."  
  
"I am honored, Albus."  
  
"You should not be. To answer your question, I know that you were successful where everyone had failed to decipher and translate mysterious hieroglyphic artifact and that thanks to you the Stargate was activated."  
  
Daniel blushed slightly. Well, that was true, wasn't it? He slapped himself mentally. Modesty, boy. Modesty…  
  
"My duty now resided in making contact with the people we would come across. Sam is the one to save the Earth recurrently!"  
  
A strange sadness and melancholy seemed to spread on the old man's face as he mentioned the Major. His eyes seemed to loose their brightness at once.  
  
"What is exactly her assignment?"  
  
"Basically, she has to ascertain possible hostile threats, to continue analysis of Stargate technology, and to analyze and return materials, technologies and knowledge for further development. She has much involvement with the theoretical, often coming up with solutions to the most bizarre puzzles. But she is also great in the field. Save me a countless number of times…"  
  
Albus sighed. He was looking straight through Daniel.  
  
"Is she happy?"  
  
That wasn't the sort of question he had expected to be asked…  
  
"Well, I assumed she is. She has found her vocation I would say. Besides, the fact she has not yet runaway, after four years with us, makes me think that she feels at home."  
  
Had he just made a complete retrospective of Sam's personality in front of a stranger? Great!  
  
He looked no more upset though. Daniel thought he might had found the right words…  
  
********  
  
"Where do you come from? I don't want to sound inquisitive, but your accent really intrigues me. England? Ireland maybe?"  
  
"Scotland. He small village in the north of Glasgow more precisely. You weren't that far."  
  
"And do you teach in Glasgow?"  
  
"I give a hand here and there to old friends in London for the moment. Less boring than I thought it would be, I dare say."  
  
Daniel raised an eyebrow, puzzled. Had he answered his question?  
  
"Huh…right. And what are you specialized in?"  
  
"Transfiguration, of course." He had said this very calmly and very seriously. Daniel almost fell off his chair.  
  
"Transfiguration?"  
  
"Yes, the art of reorganizing the atoms together to give a new structure, shape to the matter."  
  
"Oh. Had to you obtained satisfactory results?"  
  
"Almost magical results, Daniel. Almost magical." His lips formed an enigmatic smile and Daniel understood he would have no more confidences.  
  
"Scientist. As Sam. I'm sure you can only get along with her now. What about visiting the rest of the base? You have plenty to see. What we have here is simply magical!"  
  
They walked up at the door and left his office  
  
"There is no such thing as magic, Daniel."  
  
This time, he was persuaded Albus was holding back a grin.  
  
********  
  
Morning passed rather quickly. Albus proved to be really interested in their installations and work, either trivial or not. He had spent fifteen minutes each, inspecting the locker room and the base powerful electric generator. His company was sincerely agreeable but Daniel wondered if he wasn't a bit…mad. After his vivacious discussion with Janet on how she could use exotic plants he knew to speed up her patients recovery; he decided he was simply a genius. And a bit mad, yes.  
  
As they made their way towards the Supervision Post (View of the Gate from there; peak of his visit), they saw a tall figure approaching.  
  
The dark skin man was impressive. On his forehead was tattooed a large gold sign representing a snake. A mark, proof of his past errors and recognition of the fact that the Goa'ulds were not true gods.  
  
"Oh, hi Teal'c! Albus, this is Teal'c. He is another member of Sg1. Teal'c, meet Professor Albus Dumbledore."  
  
The Jaffa bowed his head to greet him.  
  
"Dr. Jackson, General Hammond sent me. Sg8 will soon arrive and he thought our guest would like to witness the opening of the Gate."  
  
"Thanks, Teal'c, we were coming anyway."  
  
He left and they headed once more towards the Control Post of the Gate.  
  
"Teal'c is human. Mostly. But comes from a world were the customs diverge from ours. So, do not take any offence. He is neither really sociable nor effusive with any of us. But he is a great companion and a faithful friend."  
  
"You do not need to justify your friend's behavior, Daniel. In fact, he seemed particularly friendly to me."  
  
The Doctor raised two eyebrows and sighed. Yes, mad. Definitely.  
  
********  
  
Even if Daniel was used to it by now, the opening of the gate always made him feel as if he had just entered an SF movie. He could tell Albus was just mesmerized. Sg8 had been to P5X854 to plot pieces of land; nothing extraordinary. In the task, of course.  
  
"Each team of the SGC has a more or less specific mission. For example, Sg8 as Sg7 are scientific and medical teams; Sg3 and Sg5 military commandos; Sg9 and Sg11 are more turned towards diplomacy."  
  
"What about Sg1?"  
  
Daniel smiled. Their missions got away rather often from their original goals…  
  
"Initially, we are supposed to defend the Earth from possible hostile invasion. Explore new worlds and return new technologies military or otherwise for study and further development; my part being to provide knowledge of other worlds and cultures."  
  
"There are four members on your team. I think I understood that the last one was with Samantha at the moment."  
  
"Yes. That's Colonel Jack O'Neill, in charge of us. He is a bit too sarcastic for his own good or appealed by fishing; but you'll like him a lot."  
  
"I trust you. Now, I would like to change before Samantha's arrival. If you could accompany me to my quarters, Daniel."  
  
"All, right. Let's go. But you have plenty of time. We do not have holidays too often and I think my mates are rather enjoying their tranquility."  
  
********  
  
Albus Dumbledore enjoyed the comfort of his large purple and black wizard robes. He released his hair and beard and felt undeniably better. Muggle clothing was not that bad, but he had the nasty feeling that he would pass far more unnoticed in his usual outfit...  
  
Their gate system was astounding. You would never believe that it is only a pure scientific realization; that no magic was beyond the technology he had just seen; its beauty. If such discovery were made official, there would certainly be no more discrimination towards Muggles in their world…  
  
He would soon meet Samantha and tried to build his self-confidence. He had no idea what her reaction would be.  
  
Would she recognize him? Would she reject him? Would she be able to trust him?  
  
Would she understand that they had had no other choices?  
  
He was brought back to reality by a knock on his door.  
  
"Enter."  
  
"It's Daniel, Albus. I…Oh!"  
  
He was more impressive dressed that way? Good.  
  
"Ah…sorry…it's just you really make me think to some kind of wizard like that…"  
  
He smiled innocently.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah…Okay. General Hammond would like to talk to you. Certainly to know if I have been a nice guide or not."  
  
"The best, Daniel."  
  
As they marched through the corridors, they suddenly heard a female voice, giggling madly, somewhere in front of them, then a man angry one.  
  
"For crying out loud, Carter! Just leave me alone with it!"  
  
The girl was now laughing to tears.  
  
"Ah, sounds like Jack and Sam are finally here! Follow me, Albus. I'll introduce you to both of them."  
  
A few seconds later, there were facing them.  
  
********  
  
"FOR CRYING OUT LOUD, CARTER! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE WITH IT!"  
  
She was really getting on his nerves now.  
  
All had begun when they had stopped at a gas station on their way back.  
  
This truck driver had simply run towards him, asking for an autograph. Bewildered, he had been taught by the ashamed driver that he was the exact double of a TV actor playing in the famous series…huh…what was it? Ah, yes. 'Mac Gyver'.  
  
And Carter had not ceased making fun of him…  
  
Oh, he was enjoying seeing her cheerful again at first. But after nearly an hour and a half, he could hardly stand it anymore.  
  
Sam stopped laughing at once and Jack followed her gaze.  
  
Daniel was standing a few meters away with a REALLY weird-looking old man.  
  
"Hey Danny boy! Having a nice day?"  
  
"Perfect" he growled "Huh…yeah…I would like you to meet-"  
  
"You! I… I know you!" They both looked at Sam questionably. She was staring at the stranger, her eyes wide opened. With almost a scared look on her face.  
  
Comprehension drawn.  
  
"You…you remember him Carter?"  
  
She backed up abruptly as the stranger moved forward.  
  
"I am Albus Dumbledore, headmaster at Hogwarts. Do you remember me, child?"  
  
"Pro… Professor?" He smiled and images entered her head all at once..  
  
Sam felt a sudden blinding pain and shut her eyes.  
  
Her legs weakened and everything went black.  
  
  
  
===================================================================  
  
  
  
Author's Note:  
  
I am really sorry it took me so long to write this part! But we have a national exam at the end of the year; the "baccalauréat" of French; which means a lot of work…  
  
I'll try to be more regular, though ;o)  
  
Sam does not appear a lot in this chapter, but the next one will be dedicated to her memories!!  
  
Let's say this one is a tribute to Daniel ^o^  
  
I've got the nasty feeling that this chapter sucks compared to the others. Please REVIEW! I would like to know…  
  
Anyway, I have been waiting for long to be able to put Jack's highly famous saying: 'for crying out loud!' Done!!  
  
Thanks to Coffee Bean and Mara Cath for their cheering words!  
  
P.S: Tu es aussi française? You should also try to write something! I would read it for sure.  
  
This story is dedicated to my best friend Lara.  
  
She also writes her own fic on the site. An amazing Lara Croft story. If you like this character (and even if you don't) I firmly advise you to have a look. You'd be surprise!  
  
See "Secrets of the Lost Empire" by Lara. Storyid: 729407  
  
And I also want to give a bit of glory to my schoolmates Maz, Mugz, Sirius and Will who are always there to joke on Star and its famous inconsistencies.  
  
Vous avez 24 heures, les mecs, pour enfin lire mon putain de fic. Ce délai passé, je lâche mon armée super entraînée de 1 500 000 Jaffas sur vous! (Gardes Serpents – ça évite les blagues Jaffas de mauvais goût).  
  
Jaina. 


	5. I, Witch

The Fifth Marauder

Chapter 5: I, Witch:

       "SAM!"

Daniel ran to catch her before she hit the floor; but Jack was closer. He easily took her in his (strong) arms (sorry…^_^!)  and headed towards the infirmary as fast as he could, Daniel and Albus following close on his heels.

********

      The doors of the infirmary swung open. Janet looked up from the back of the room to see the rude intruder; only to find the Colonel carrying an unconscious Major.

"Lye her in the bed. Quick." She ordered before dashing to her side. "What happened?"

Jack looked directly into Albus's eyes, still by the door with Daniel.

"She passed out as soon as she saw him."

Albus turned to Frasier with a polite smile. 

"Emotional shock I presume."

Janet sighed with relief and put her stethoscope back around her shoulders. "She is totally fine. But she won't wake before a couple of hours."

"Can I-"

"Stay and look after her? Won't be necessary. But as you're still dismissed and have obviously nothing better to do, I'll let you stay."

Jack didn't know whether he should thank her or glare.

She smiled knowingly and left another nurse in charge of the room while she was informing Hammond of the Major's condition.

********

      Jack's gaze left Sam's sleeping form and fell once more on Dumbledore. He slowly walked up at him, never breaking the eye contact. Daniel stared at them, lost.

"Huh…Jack?"

"Could you leave us Daniel? I would like to have a private conversation with…the 'Professor'. I'll watch over her."

He nodded and obeyed.

Dumbledore wasn't just looking at him. He was studying him. A reciprocal inspection.

"What do you want from her?"

The old man didn't respond . He kept smiling but intended to move closer to Sam. Jack impulsively reached for his collar in order to stop him…

But he was quicker and captured his wrist  before he could grab any of his clothes. The Colonel gasped in amazement at such reflexes.

The man released him and stepped back, shacking his head slightly.

"Please, calm down Colonel. Believe me or not; but I will never ever harm Samantha in any way.  As I said, seeing me after…all this time, was surely a bit of a shock and such reaction was expected."

He moved forward again and Jack just followed. They took place on the two chairs across the bed, facing each other.

Albus studied her face for a moment. She hadn't really changed. She was a mature woman now of course. Her hair was short while she used to have it long; surely because of the military codes. It suited her, though. She was really beautiful and still peaceful as she slept, her breath calm and regular. He smiled sadly and turned back to the Colonel.

_'You…you remember him Carter?' _Jacob had obviously not been Samantha's only confidant. He certainly could be trusted if she had opened her heart to him. 

Hum… his remarkable intuition told him that there might be something between those two… Albus had always been a fine observer. The way the man now worriedly eyed her was an evident hint for the old experienced wizard. Mutual feelings? He postponed his train of thoughts. Something of higher importance needed to be sorted out.

How much had she told him?

The fact she hadn't recognize him straight away meant she hadn't remembered Hogwarts so far. Consequently, she mustn't have spoken about the magical word. Yet.

********

      "My name is Professor Albus Dumbledore. I have been Samantha's headmaster."

"When?"

"High school."

Jack snorted. "In Vermont?"

"In England, where Samantha spent ten years. A private school: Hogwarts."

Hogwarts?!? Right, the guy being named 'Albus' 'Dumbledore', a strange word like 'Hogwarts' shouldn't have surprised him.

"The fact is…Professor Dumbledore, that Major Carter has NO memories of her school years at 'Hogwarts'. And we believe that these memories were erased on purpose. We, however, don't know how this was done and have only suspicions about the 'why'. But…" He posed meeting the smart blue eyes once more. "For all I know, you could possibly be involved."

"And I am."

Jack's jaw dropped at the straight answer. 

"What?!?"

The old man held his gaze. "I am the one who modified Samantha's memory."

********

      "Why?"

He sighed. "I think Samantha should be the one to know this first. I will explain everything to her and she will be free to-"

"I SAID 'WHY'!"

Jack yelled unable to control his temper faced with the man's apparent nonchalance. The nurse jumped in the other end of the room and sent him a warnings scowl. Sam shift slightly but did not wake.

"I asked you 'why'." He repeated more calmly.  

Albus couldn't help but smile; his previous suggestions proved right. 

"Do the names of Lily or James Potter mean something to you Colonel?"

He nodded.

"Lily was Samantha's best friend. She and her husband were murdered in front of her fourteen years ago. The…effects on Samantha's mental health were disastrous."

"She was in a shock state?"

The old man paused.

"She was insane Jack."

Jack's face paled as Albus's last words finally drew.

Insane? 

Insane?!? 

INSANE! Like in locked up wearing a strait-jacket?!? He remembered this time when they had thought Daniel insane only to discover that it was caused by an alien parasite… It hadn't been a pleasant sight and he felt sick only by thinking of Sam in the same condition. 

Albus chose minutely his following words. He couldn't tell him everything, of course; but saying that Samantha's insanity was due to the events of this dreadful night was no lie at all. Lily and James's death must have been extremely traumatizing for sure. It was just occulting technical details that even him could just presumed.

What Voldemort had done to her he didn't know. But the curse that reduced him to nothingness and destroyed the entire house could certainly not have left Samantha unharmed… 

********

      "I was working on a process that could alter one's memory at the time and we have hastily decided to experience it on her." Advanced memory charms. The ministry's idea to help all those poor victims who laid in St Mungo… He had been reluctant at first. The charms were strong. _Too strong_. But something needed to be tried and he had helped them.

Jack's eyes darkened at the word 'experienced' but Albus calmly continued.

"We had nothing to loose, Jack. There was no other choice."

"We?" 

"Jacob and I."

"Jacob Carter, of course."

"He is her father."

They both fell silent.

"That doesn't explain why you erased her school years as well. You could have simply altered the memory of that night."

_Well worked out_. Albus paused again. 

Memory charms. _Far_ too strong. 

That had been a sufficient explanation for Fudge and his Ministry but it had been slightly more complicated. 

And Samantha will hopefully understand… 

Jack was going to ask his question again but-

"Lily…"

Both looked at Sam who was now heavily panting.

********

      "Lily…"

Her face showed pain and fear. Jack touched nervously her forehead but she had no fever.

"She is having a nightmare."

"A memory I'm afraid, Colonel."

Jack's heart stopped as silent tears fell from her closed eyes.

"Lily…"

"She.. she couldn't become insane again, could she?"

Albus looked more serious than ever.

"I don't believe so."

"Fine."

She was now moving, mumbling in her sleep. He leaned and shook her gently.

"Major! Wake up!"

She blinked a few times before opening her eyes.

"…Sir?… where am I?"

"Infirmary. How are you feeling?"

She intended to smile at him.

"Well, you remember those cartoons where Wile E. Coyote gets run over by a truck? That's how I feel right now."

She turned and finally noticed the old headmaster. She tried to stay still as her eyes watered again.

"Would you leave us, Colonel?"

Her voice was shaky and Jack stood reluctantly… Was it safe? 

Sam perceived his uneasiness and quickly added: "I'll be Ok."

He left and Albus moved closer to her, taking her hand.

"Samantha, I-"

He was cut in on as she threw herself into his arms.

"Professor…"

********

      He held her close.

"I'm confused…so confused…"

"Which is perfectly understandable."

He helped her to adopt a comfortable sitting position and whispered something to the nurse. She glanced at Sam curiously and exited. 

"Do you remember who I am?"

He was surprised by a negative answer after her emotional outburst.

"No. I mean, I somehow know your name and that I trust you. But there is something crucial I can't remember. Something that will make everything falls into place. Because the only thing  am sure of now, is that a big part of my life has been a lie."

The truth in her words hurt him more than her sad expression.

He handed her a yellowish envelope. She looked at him questionably and unfolded it.

  "I think this will give you some answers Samantha. It dates from July 1977."

She pulled out the old letter also written on a similar parchment with emerald green ink and read:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, 

Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. Of Wizards)

Dear Ms. Carter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

      She gasped.

"Yes, Samantha. _You are_ _a witch_."

===================================================================================

Author's Note:

Hey Everyone!

Chap 5 is short… I'll write more next time.

The Bac of French is finally over! YYYYEEEAAAHHHH. It was Ok. I had 11/20 for the writing part and 19/20 for the speaking part!

For my French readers, on the writing part I took the "commentaire". I had to speak about Electre of Giraudoux for the speaking part: 

1) L'originalité de la scène 4, Acte I 

2) Le langage théâtral et l'utilisation du mythe antique dans le théâtre du XX siècle.

I leave for the States on the 14th July. I'll spend a month there. I'll do my best to write but I'll certainly be very busy ^-^!

Thank you so much to Lara, Harriet, Hawke, LMiC2001, Mara cath and Lady Cinnibar for reviewing!!!!!!!!!

I have 13 reviews at this day! I really appreciate you telling me what you think of my work so don't stop LOL

As LMiC2001 suggested it, I've asked Lara who is English to be my beta reader so there will be fewer mistakes; but as she is in Malta for the moment (*LOL*) and is having a great time while I'm stuck at home until next Sunday (well, going to the States, I can't complaint THAT much…) she didn't send me the corrected version of this chapter yet.

I'll replace this one with it as soon as I get it.

To answer Hawke:

- I directly write in English; I do not translate it from French. Actually, I don't feel like writing in French at all…for the moment anyway.

- Is Sam Harry's godmother? Hahaha… yeah she is. A cookie for finding this out!

- A Stargate Sg1 / Star Wars crossover?? Mmmm… I might have an idea actually. But you'll have to wait until the end of this fic.

Just one more thing, I am building a web site; just to have fun and understand how it works, nothing really serious; and you could have a look if you want.

It's called "Jaina Solo's Jedi Academy"; which is funny because I didn't put anything related to Star Wars so far. My idea was to show Jaina Solo's interests apart from her Jedi training…

URL site: www.geocities.com/jainasolo_torsec

This story is dedicated to my best friend Lara.

REVIEW!

Jaina

Disclaimer: I have a big poster of Stargate Sg1 in my bedroom, all the Harry Potter books available, a HP calendar from last year and a screen saver stating "HP rules" (until the day before, my sister changed it). 

But none of the characters belong to me…


	6. Choice Of Fates

The Fifth Marauder

Chapter 6: Choice of fates:

      Jack left reluctantly the infirmary. He didn't trust the stranger yet. His short explanations weren't sufficient and he was determined to ask more later.

And he will get answers.

Now, he couldn't wait behind the doors and decided to look for Daniel.

He found him sitting with Frasier and Hammond in the debriefing room. The Doctor was speaking and had the two men's attention, so that they didn't notice his presence by the door.

"…came crying two nights ago without any apparent reasons and now she faints! I believe it to be the most sensible decision to make."

"You should at least give her a chance to explain herself. There must be something else!"

"I will indeed talk to Major Carter, Dr. Jackson. But I agree with Dr. Frasier. If she can't assume her work anymore; she will be temporarily remove from her functions."

"WHAT?!?" Jack couldn't believe his ears. They weren't going to fire Carter; or make her take early retirement, were they?

Three heads turned at once to face him and an annoyed General beckoned him to take a seat.

"Now, Colonel, thank you for joining us in the middle of a conversation you obviously are misunderstanding."

"Huh…well…sorry about that…but what about Carter?"

"Major Carter has shown alarming signs of tiredness and moral weakness. She has been working for now four years with Sg1, Colonel, and she might need a break. Forcing soldiers to work when they are not well had never lead to anything else than breaking them down. And we can't afford to lose Major Carter." 

********

      Good. They weren't firing her. But they were obviously thinking that Sam couldn't cope with the job anymore; which was almost as frustrating because so far from the truth. He felt like yelling at them. Yelling that she was stronger than any officer he knew. Such 'vacation' couldn't threaten a possible future promotion, could it?

It would leave her time to deal with her current problems, but…

No. They couldn't take her away from him. Not now. Her memories could place her in danger and she was nowhere safer than with the other Sg1 members.

Hahaha. 

Right. 

Fighting the Goa'ulds wasn't exactly the safest job ever… 

He sighed.

"I agree with Daniel, then. At least, ask her if she wants to. Please do not force her! She doesn't deserve to feel rejected from the program."

"I wasn't planning too. I'll talk to her."

Jack didn't know if Sam would tell Hammond about her memories. He somehow doubted it. But 'a break' meant several months. And she wouldn't leave the base for so long, would she? Not with the Goa'uld threat. 

She wouldn't leave them? 

Wouldn't leave him.

********

      A witch. She was a witch.

Her memories were still a blur pattern of sounds, colors and scents, but now all were familiar and images would soon pop up as she related them to words.

Hogwarts. A castle with dozens of towers. A vast hall filled with students. An enchanted ceiling imitating the sky. And sitting on a golden chair, lifting a silver cup, was Dumbledore.

"I remember you."

He smiled at her. Not his usual kind and polite smile, but a true smile coming from his heart.

"I can see Hogwarts. The castle. The lake. A forest."

"And I believe you will progressively remember everything now."

"Tell me about my years there."

"Ah." He laughed softly. "Those are good memories."

********

      "You were living with your family in America but your mother wanted her daughter and only child with magical inheritance to attend the very school she had been to."

"My mother was a witch?"

"And a very talented one. Her request was soon accepted. Between the four houses of Hogwarts; Gryffondor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff; you were to be in-"

"Gryffondor."

"Indeed. You were a particularly clever student. Prefect along with Ms. Evans and you could certainly have had her title of Head Girl if it had not been for a certain habit of yours at breaking rules and collecting detentions…"

Sam grinned somehow knowing that it was true.

"Oh, and you were a skilled quidditch player too!"

Now, this was awakening something deep inside her. The wind in her face. The speed. The height. A ball. A small golden ball to reach…

"Quidditch?"

"The most famous wizard sport.  You played for five years on the team, as seeker, while Mr. Potter was chaser I believe."

"James…"

James Potter. Lily's murderer telling them he had killed James. 

"How close was I to James?"

"Ah, well, if Ms. Lily Evans was your best friend, she would not monopolize you. A certain four boys were your closest friends, and…" He opened his half-closed eyes "all five of you were know as the Marauders."

********

    The Marauders. Her heart was suddenly beating like mad. Yes. She was a Marauder, the fifth Marauder along with James, with…with…oh, come on! She could see their faces! A tall black-hair boy with sparkling dark eyes, a sandy-brown hair one with soft hazel brown eyes and a chubby small boy; a mischievous grin on their face and a kind twinkle in their eyes. Their names-

"Prongs, Padfoot, Moony and Wormtail!"

"Better known as Mr. James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew. You five have been the greatest pranksters Hogwarts has ever know even if others unfortunately tried to follow your path. (AN: Think Weasley twins ;p)

For the teachers' sake and my own, I hope you were the worst we'll have to face."

"I don't think anyone will believe I was a prankster, Professor." She could just see Jack's priceless expression when she'll tell him about her mischievous childhood…

"Albus, Samantha, Albus. I am not your professor anymore. After your graduation you became an Auror, protector of our community, achieving your apprenticeship in height months when others would need several years. Two years later you were in charge of your own team. And then… on the 31st October, the Potters were murdered and your memory erased."

He raised a hand to keep her silent.

"There are so many things you have to know and I will only tell you what I am sure of. But the truth is only hold by you. And by no other in this world."

********

      "Lily and James's house was attacked by Voldemort. We assumed that he tried to kill the young Harry their son but that his curse was somehow reflected. Voldemort was defeated and the house in ruins. You were harmed Samantha. Mentally and physically harmed."

"Voldemort." This name. The black cloaked man and his evil laugh. Voldemort. His very name made her dizzy.

"You wouldn't come back to your senses and we thought we had also lost you."

She finally understood. She had loosen her mind.

"What did you do to me?"

"I was working on advanced memory charms for the ministry. We cast one on you. It was an extreme choice but your father and I would have done anything.

"So my father knew."

"You were to forget everything concerning Lily and James until we could find a way to help you. But you also forgot your magical abilities and Hogwarts.

And then…then a new possibility was given to us Samantha. To you. We fooled the ministry and everyone else. We fooled you. We decided to give you a new life Samantha."

********

      "We gave you new memories; new opportunities. Voldemort was defeated and more than anybody else you deserved happiness. This… this was your chance. I am sorry. So sorry. For you and for another." _Whose long ordeal might end soon thanks to you._

Sam did not understand his last words. Fear grew inside her as she asked:

"Did you also give me my knowledge as a scientist? Does everything I know really comes from me?"

"Oh, Merlin yes, Samantha. We gave you a muggle life but you alone decided what to make of it. 

When you were still at Hogwarts, your father would make you study muggle subjects during the holidays and you soon excelled in Math and Science; enjoying them as much as your other Hogwarts classes. You would take correspondence courses in astrophysics, advanced physics along with your Auror training, and have always said that you would go to College and leave the Aurorship once Voldemort defeated. 

You had such an exhausting life-style! Never understood nor approved by anybody! 

But you had a dream, Samantha. You wanted to have the only profession the wizarding world does not provide. You have always wanted to see the stars. To be an astronaut. And it was your chance to grant your wish. 

Yes, yes. You did not attend your two first years of College but your knowledge permitted you to easily enter it and achieve the goals you had set for yourself."

Relief flowed through her. Her work was hers. Her knowledge was her own. At least on this point they had not fooled her.

She should be angry. Angry at Dumbledore. Angry at her father. Yet she was not.

"I forgive you." Her tone was calm. 

If only she knew what Albus was going to reveal to her in the following days she might not have accord her pardon so easily…

********

      He wanted to say how sorry he was; how sorry he was to have destroyed Sirius life when they had chosen to send her away; how sorry he was that Harry had had to live with the Dursleys ever since when she could have replaced his mother. Sorry that her disappearance from their world had caused so many tears to others. But how could they have known at the time? How the world would have been if she had not been part of Sg1?

The past could not be changed and they had to face the future. 

And Albus swore no one but her would decide of her future.    

********

      "If I had done Lily's mourning fifteen years ago, my heart might still be in one piece today instead of two. I can't remember being an Auror yet and I can't picture having another life than the one I have. So don't blame yourself. I don't. I rather own you a lot."

He suddenly took both her hands in his.

"Then stay to this life Samantha. Don't remember. Stay away from the magical world. Its problems are not yours anymore."

She stood, startled, for a moment.

He must be joking. Why would he say this to her? Why now?

"You…you can't be serious! I've just learnt I was a witch for Christ's sake! Even if I don't really know what it consist of yet! I want to have what was taken from me back! I want to have what I've lost back!"

Albus stared at her.

"So be it."

He sighed.

"Voldemort is back."

As expected, the impact of the revelation hit her straight in the face.

"How…how come…"

"He tried to kill Harry last year. Fortunately he failed but got his body back."

"Harry…he is at Hogwarts, right? He is safe?"

"He is. I am strong, Samantha. Yet I am old and I will not always be able to protect Harry or my other students. Voldemort must be rapidly thwarted."

"And Lily and James avenged."

"Samantha-"

"Voldemort." Tears of rage were now forming in her eyes. "Voldemort is going to pay. I will not let their sacrifices meaningless, Albus! Even if I have to fight him myself!"

"Meaningless Samantha? Harry survived! And the wizarding world has known 15 years of peace."

"Every night…every bloody night I would see him kill Lily and all I can do is watch. I need to do something, Albus, Professor! I want to help you. I want to meet Harry! To see Sirius, Remus and Peter! I WANT TO FIGHT VOLDEMORT FOR LILY AND JAMES!

********

      "And are you ready to leave Sg1 for this Samantha? Would you concentrate on another threat than the Goa'ulds? Fighting Voldemort will take months, years maybe! Are you ready to sacrifice your work for this cause?"

This left her speechless. She had spoken with a passion her anger stimulated, but rationalism was soon getting back. How on earth could she leave Sg1? He was right. You couldn't just leave the army and come back when you felt like it. It would mean ask for early retirement or convince Hammond to keep a place for her.

And what if the Goa'uld were to attack? What if they needed her? What if something happened to Jack, Daniel, Teal'c or her father?

She was lost in thoughts and only noticed Hammond entering the room, followed by Jack, Daniel and Frasier when Albus stood to greet them.

"Can I have a word with Major Carter, Professor Dumbledore?"

"Of course, General. Ah, Daniel, would you escort me please?"

"Huh…yeah, sure."

Sam was soon alone with Hammond.

********

      Daniel had left but Jack had not. He was still in front of Albus open door, waiting to be let in.

"How can I help you, Jack?"

"What did you tell Carter _'Albus'_?

He smiled; this detached smile that was irritating him…

"I told her the more I could. The rest she will have to find by herself."

"Which means?"

A pause. A smile. Stay calm Jack, stay calm.

He watched as the Professor turned his back to him, head lowered, his hands resting on the table in front of him.

Good job, Jack. Be patient a bit more and he's going to spill everything you want to-

"I am hungry."

Huh?

"I haven't eaten since breakfast and I am hungry."

"Oh. Well, I can take you to- Hey! Don't change the subject!"

"I am not Jack but I find it easier to talk around a good dinner."

Was he making fun of him? He just didn't feel like arguing at the moment.

"Follow me then. The food of the cafeteria is far from bad here."

"Do they have pastries?"

"Yeah, loads of them. Just don't eat the blue and green ones…"

They ate at a table in a quiet corner. The cafeteria was almost deserted anyway. It was only 6PM and the soldiers were used to come in around 7PM.

Jack was glad of the intimacy and not only because of what they were going to discuss (hopefully…).

WAS HE REALLY GOING TO EAT ALL OF THIS?!?

The old weirdo wearing what looked like a dress to him had taken a full plate of everything! Two of meat, one of fish, macaroni & cheese (AN: I LOVE them!! ***sniff***Why can't they make it in France?!? ***smile full of hope*** Could anyone tell me the recipe? Shouldn't be too hard to cook…), spaghettis and meatball, and five different desserts…

Jack suddenly didn't feel hungry anymore…(^-^!)

"They want her to take a stoppage." _Because of you._

Albus swallowed and put his fork down very slowly.

"Ah, do they? For how long?"

"I have no idea. Five weeks? Five months?" He answered sarcastically.

The old man stared at him for a moment and then proceeded to eat again.

"What would you think of her if she accepted?"

"I- well, I know or rather I don't know how far goes this memory stuff but I- I wouldn't understand. I know Carter enough to say that she'll take the good and rational decision. And she can't possibly live us! Not now! We need her here! Not you! Us!"

"What if I did?"

Silence.

"What would you need her for?"

"You like her, don't you?"

WHAT?!?

"I appreciate and consider as faithful friends all the members of my unit, thank you very much." He snapped. Had…had Carter told him something? He couldn't be THAT obvious?!?

"If she decided to leave you should tell her. You wanted to know Jack? I'll tell you. We are not fighting aliens but what we intend to do is as dangerous. We are fighting the Potters' and many others' murderer. A powerful enemy who know how to induce fear to others. A killer who only seeks power; who is as cunning as he is evil. We defeated him once and we need Samantha to do it again.

"Sure! And you'll wipe her memory again once you're done with her!"

More for him than Jack he whispered:

"She doesn't blame me."

"She never blames anybody!" He took his head in his hands and sighed (AN: sorry; they seem to do that a lot…).

"Your criminal is only a human. And a human can be defeated."

"You are more right than you think." The colonel was far cleverer than he knew of! Albus really liked him… 

_It is indeed my point Jack. Voldemort has his body back: he can be killed. Definitely. _

"If Samantha decided to come with me, her task maybe even more perilous than her missions with Sg1. Realize that she could not come back. If you like her, tell her. Tell her you'll wait for her to come back. Tell her to live for you. Tell her you understand her choice. Lie or ask her if you really don't.

Ah, I've told you enough. My food is getting cold."

********

_      'Tell her to live for you.' _

Oh, no, he hadn't tried to frighten the muggle; but if he had any feelings for Samantha he had the right to know the risks she would bring on herself.

Stoppage.

Hum…sometimes he wondered if fate was really not directing their lives. Samantha would certainly follow him in those conditions. She really hadn't changed. She used to like being an Auror but that was not what she wanted to do. 

Astronaut. Who would have thought she would become one in a certain way? It was because of Voldemort that she had finally become an Auror and postponed her dreams. And now…she had to leave everything again.

_'I WANT TO FIGHT VOLDEMORT FOR LILY AND JAMES!'_

This was quite concerning… He could just hope she would eventually get over her sorrow as Sirius had done when he had let Pettigrew live.

"Well Samantha, I hope you will also soon tell me that it is for Harry you want to fight."

********

      "You didn't think that the sleeping pills and your sinking morale would stay unnoticed, Major?"

Sam looked guiltily at her hands.

"General…I know it will sound pitiful for an excuse but some…err…old events concerning my personal like have just taken an unexpected turn and I-"

"A break."

A break?

"Pardon?"

"Dr. Frasier and I think you should interrupt your work for a certain time in order to deal with…huh…your problems."

"How long? How long do you give me?"

"How long do you need?"

_Pinch me, I'm dreaming_. Oh yeah, she was. HE was asking HER to take a BREAK of the duration SHE wanted EXACTLY at the moment she needed one?

She definitely had a guardian angel!

"We are not trying to keep you away or anything Major. But you deserve your break."

"Are we speaking in days or weeks?"

"Months if you need them. With the single condition that you'll be back here at once if we were to need you; you could be contacted at any moment if we need to consult you. Therefore, you will be given an emitter and a transmitter you'll have to keep with you 24/7." 

Perfect!! It took her less than half a second to decide she would tempt her good luck as its maximum. The worst he could do was to tell her no, anyway. Strange. She felt really bold at once. She felt- well, 'maraudish'…

"General, I really don't want a stoppage but I'll need to accept your offer."

"How long?"

Here we go…

"Ten months."

Hammond's jaw dropped.10…10…TEN MONTHS?!? This was ridiculous! How could she…He eventually regained his composure.

"All right then, Major. You have ten months starting at dawn. Enjoy your time and come back in great form."

It took Sam several minutes to react after he had left.

He…he…he had accepted. She had ten months. He hadn't even asked her any questions. Okay, he thought she was under a severe depression; but this wasn't supposed to be enough!

She didn't care right now. She was…excited.

She jumped out of the bed and ran through the corridors to Albus room only stopping once to ask Daniel to show her the way; not even noticing the murderous look he had thrown her or his yells of frustration about being Mr. Professor's personal slave in this base…

********

      Albus was reading a large book with a dusty leather cover when Sam burst in. He didn't take his eyes from the text waiting for her to catch her breath.

"So, how long do you have Samantha?"

She had suddenly a weird impression of déjà-vu… Ah, that was something she finally remembered about Dumbledore. This strange feeling that he could read other people's mind. How could he possibly know?!?

She sighed. Never mind.

"Ten months."

He raised his eyes and smiled.

"Perfect. We will leave tomorrow morning. Don't take too much with you. We're traveling light." 

She glanced around and frowned when she saw the room full with Albus's things. Clothes, china, paintings?!? And so many candies… She was more than disappointed to see only a small black attaché-case in a corner…How was he going to transport all his stuff in THIS? Was he sending them? Throwing them away? 

Anyway.

"Were are we going?"

"At Hogwarts of course!"

Hogwarts! She was going to see Hogwarts again!

"Now, go and get some sleep. Oh, and Samantha, the Colonel has been asking for you."

********

      "Enter. Carter? Do you need something?"

"Huh…No. You have been asking for me sir?"

"Well, no. Who told you that?"

"Al- never mind. I was going to come anyway. To tell you that…that…I am leaving."

"You…you are?!?"

"I've started to remember sir and there is a lot more than I expected. I need to go."

"When are you coming back?"

"Ten months."

"Of course Carter. When are you coming back?

"Ten months…Jack."

She was serious.

"Hammond-gave-you-TEN-months?!?"

"I know! I couldn't believe it myself! But I'll have an emitter and transmitter with me all the time!"

"You're a big girl Carter. You make your choices. But I don't have to understand.

Tell me what could possibly be more important to you than the Stargate! For crying out loud Carter! This gate is your life!"

She smiled sadly. 

"I am not running away sir. I'll be back and maybe when I'll understand all this myself I'll tell you. But I can't possibly continue effectively my missions when I'm a stranger to myself. I'll be leaving tomorrow morning. I'll contact the base as often as possible to ask news about Sg1 and tell you all I'm alright. Good night sir."

If you like her, tell her. Tell her you'll wait for her to come back. Tell her to live for you. Tell her you understand her choice. Lie or ask her if you really don't.

He impulsively grabbed her wrist before she could leave the room and turned her around so she was facing him, surprise written on her face. 

"Come back Carter. Come back to me. And in one piece."

She kissed him. 

A sweet chaste kiss on the lips, which meant far more than anything she could have told him. A kiss that expressed all her feelings for him.

"I will." 

********

      In his office, Hammond was angrily shouting at someone on the phone and no soldier would have been foolish enough to disturb him…

"TEN MONTHS! She has asked me ten months!" 

'She did? Did you give them to her?'

"Well you told me to! I would have never done such a thing for anybody else! Do you know how much we- I risk in this business?!?"

'I owe you, George.'

"Oh yes, you do Jacob! Believe me you do."

====================================================================================

Author's Note:

I am finally updating!! I am so sorry it took me so long! At least I give you a longer chapter than the previous one!

I've spent 3 weeks at a summer camp "Exploration" at Yale University, Connecticut. IT WAS SOOOOOO COOL!!

I had such a great time… *sniff* 

I put this on the web straight away because of the delay and I'll put the corrected version as soon as I get it. I won't change chapter 5 to its corrected version because I'm lazy and there is only something like 2 faults (Hahaha… *self satisfaction*).

There is not a lot of action in this chapter… Tell me if this kind of text is less interesting…well, I guess so; but I really think this chapter had to be written to give my fic its complexity.

Sam couldn't simply remember everything straight away and leave!!!

No really! Would you possibly have liked something like:

"Oh my God! I am a witch! How could I have forgotten that! Peter you rat I'll kill you! C'mon Albus let's kill Voldy and clear Sirius!

George, I'm leaving"

"Major you can't!"

"I must General."

"Okay, bye!"

"Jack baby wait for me! Hogwarts here I am!"

Hum Hum. **no comment **^-^!

Thank you to **LMiC2001**, **MoonFairy**, **Europa** and **Mara Cath**for reviewing!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

And special thanks to **Elwen** for pushing me to write this chapter more quickly! 

Please DO SO!!!!

To answer MoonFairy (Thank you soooo much for your long review; it REALLY pleased me! *little heart*), is Harry going to live definitively with Sam?

Hum…I really don't know…He was going to go and visit her in the US anyway; but I wasn't thinking about that… I think he would like it more if he were living with Sirius. He is a teenage boy now! He needs more a father than a mother! And he only has a few more years at Hogwarts anyway! And Sam will not be able to tell him what she is doing (or is she? Hahaha *spoiler, spoiler*) and will be often away from home…

Now MoonFairy, Snape? A crush on Sam? Europa, a relationship with Sirius? 

Come on guys stop making good guesses or I'm REALLY going to let you write the story!! (*laughs*) No really, am I THAT obvious?? Anyway, I was indeed planning to do one of those two ideas from the beginning and I don't think I'll change my plans now (I AM NOT TELLING YOU!) but **I would like you through the reviews to tell me what you like the best !! I might follow your good pieces of advices…**

Finally, a few spoilers for you, my patient readers:

- Next chapter's title will certainly be: "Journey to Hogwarts"

- There will definitely be a Quidditch match later…but Harry will not be the one playing…

- Sirius and Remus testing Jack?!?

Sweet Dreams!

This fic is dedicated to my best friend Lara.

I dedicate this chapter to my friend Leah from Explo! Thank you for reading my story and keeping in touch with me!

Jaina.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters I use but if you feel like paying me, it's fine to me…;^p


	7. Journey to Hogwarts

The Fifth Marauder

Chapter 7: Journey to Hogwarts:

      "Mr. Black, Ms Carter and of course Mr. Potter. For what act of bravery on the way to my classroom are the three of you late this time? Was there a loose centaur with rabies in the castle again? Or maybe you were in one of these fascinating conversations with our…respectable…divination teacher when you lose track of the time?"

"Oh, not this time Professor! But you see there was this group of fanatic Slytherin first-years who had decided, as the offering to a satanic ritual, to jump from the astronomy tower; so we-"

"Spare me Mr. Black! So the usual? Five points from Gryffondor. Go and take your seats."

The rest of the class stopped to laugh at once when their teacher, her face red with anger and despair, turned back to them; resuming the lesson.

The three latecomers headed towards the last row where two other boys were already sitting, exchanging similar knowing grins.

Sam sat next to the tallest of the two who was pretending to take notes when he was drawing a…disadvantageous portrait of their professor.

"Hum…it is very like her, Moony." She whispered, hiding her face behind her textbook.

"Thank you Mildtooth. I can make one of you, if you want."

"Err…I'll pass. What about making one of Padfoot?"

"Oh, I already did."

She clasped one of her hand on her mouth to hide her laughter as he discreetly dropped a strange sketch of their raven-hair friend on her laps.

Sitting on Sam's other side, "Padfoot" grabbed the paper and chuckled, before leaning close to James on his left.

"Here Prongs. A portrait of you, by Moony."

"Hey! Why do I look like Snape?!?"

Sirius groaned before burning the sheet with a spell under his desk.

"Improve your style Moony or _I_ will draw you."

The threat must have been effective for Remus quickly stopped his artistic work.

"So how did it go?"

Sam answered, still pretending to pay attention to the symbols an enchanted stick of chalk was marking on the board and to her teacher's monotonous speech.

"Everything is ready. Results of experiment 451 tomorrow morning when everybody _else_ will have had a shower."

"What color will it turn them into again?"

"Oh, a mix of yellow, purple and green with blue spots. I chose."

The boy shook his head slightly; an evil grin forming on his lips.

"And they say I'm the artist of the group, Mildtooth…"

********

      Sam stirred lazily, staying several more minutes in the warmth of her bed before opening her eyes. No nightmares. She smiled as the memory reentered her sleepy mind. 

Mildtooth. She liked the nickname. She wondered who had chosen it for her and why…

She had planned to meet the General first to take possession of this emitter and then to say her good-byes to her team. Albus was taking care of everything concerning their journey.

********

      "You will have to report every first day of the month to the SGC Major, and wear the transmitter all the time."

"Yes sir."

"Good."

Hammond handed her a box she opened carefully. It was strangely light. Instead of finding the usual machine she had expected to see, there was…

A Bracelet.

Well, what looked like a large silver bracelet with two circular gemstones; a blue and a green one. She gasped.

"General! This is…this is…"

"A Tok'ra comlink; thank you Major. An emitter as well as a transmitter in what looks like a piece of jewelry to us. Very useful stuff. 1000 times more powerful and compact than ours of course. Do you know how it works?" 

"Well, yes. You take the blue gem off and put it in your ear to listen; then you push the green one to speak. Simple to use, but I have no idea how you adjust it."

"It is already set on the base frequency."

"How did you get it!?! The Tok'ra does not share its technology with us without a serious reason!"

"Then thanks your father when you'll see him Major."

"My father? He provided this to us?"

"To you."

"How does he-"

"I'll have to leave you now. You understand that I had to give Sg1 another member for those few months; and the officer I chose will soon arrive."

They had already replaced her. But he was right. Ten months was a long time and someone had to take her place within Sg1.

"Yes sir. Thank you again sir."

"Good bye Major."

********

      "Sam Carter taking a vacation. I thought I'll never see the day!"

"Each Jaffa warrior is taught that to get one's strength back permits to double one's capacities in the battle field, Daniel Jackson."

"Huh…yeah…but it's still quite surprising! You're leaving with Albus right? Tell me; I'm sure you're not going to rest but work with him for a while!"

"Well yes. Sort of."

"Please Sam! Don't you dare start to speak in riddles like him or I feed you to Teal'c!"

"Daniel Jackson! I do not-"

"Joke, Teal'c, remember? Joke."

"Oh."

"So?"

"I'm going to work with him."

"We'll have to buy you a dictionary once and for all, Sam. Vacation equals no work!"

"Don't worry. I'll have much more fun than you. By the way, do you guys know where I can find the Colonel?"

"He left earlier. We have a mission this afternoon; but it's still free time until Hammond arrives with your substitute. Huh…I mean…until you come back of course."

She was very disappointed. 

"Are you sure about that?"

"What? Oh, yeah. Positive Daniel."

"Send us a post card then."

"Sure. And please don't hesitate. If you need anything contact me straight away."

"Take care Sam." She hugged her friend and turned to Teal'c.

"Thank you for being so comprehensive Teal'c; and not considering me as…well, weak, for leaving."

"I know better than to think such a thing Major. Come back with the strength of the imperturbable combatant of Shulak."

"See you soon too, Teal'c."

********

      Morning had fled. She was now at her house. Packed. Ready. Waiting for Albus…

Impatiently.

She was passing her living room, preparing mentally the questions she was going to ask him during their flight. Because they were going to England by plane, right?

She practically flung herself to the door when the bell rang. But behind it was Cassandra.

"Cassie! What are you doing there? Shouldn't you be at school right now?" She greeted the teenage girl with a hug. 

"How did you get here?"

"Jack picked me up. He said you were leaving and I wanted to say good bye!"

Only then did she realize that her CO was standing behind Cassie.

"That's sweet." She smiled at him. "Are you coming in? Can I give you two something to drink?"

"No time Carter. We're taking you to the airport. Are you all packed?"

Her suitcase was soon in the trunk and the house locked. She sat in the back with Cassie and looked a last time through the window as Jack started the engine.

********

      'Underneath your clothes, there's an endless story;

there's the man I chose; there's-'

"Cassie. We've been listening to your music for the last 45 minutes now. Don't you think we should give Sabina a break and put another CD on?!?"

"Shakira, Jack! SHA-KI-RA!! Really, you must be spending too much time in the other worlds. You are 'out' of everything! She has been chart-topping singer for the last two weeks!! Besides, Sam does like it."

"Well, I do like this song."

"See?"

Actually, Jack also liked the song. Especially the lyrics…

'Underneath your clothes, there's my territory; 

and all the thing I deserve for being such a good girl, honey!'

But he was certainly not going to tell the girls. 

He sighed. Cassie had started to sing again.

"Then sing along Carter."

"Huh…I'll have a go after you, sir."

She saw him looking at her and grin through the rear-view mirror. For a second, she thought he was actually going to do it.

"Really? Hum…what about a little bet then?"

Cassie stopped to sing at once.

"Yeah! I love bets!!"

Really. He had to speak to Janet about her adoptive daughter's exaggerated integration to the American teenager society…

"Next time we see each other, you sing Sha-ki-ra –well enough for you Cass? – just for me and I'll give you my special interpretation of  'I love rock n' roll' in front of Sg1, Hammond AND your father. You don't; it's two weeks with me in Minnesota instead of one. Deal?"

"You may regret it later Colonel. I take you at your word. Deal."

"You'll slope off."

"You wish."

********

      "Saaammm?"

"Yes Cass?"

"Well, Jack told me not to ask but you know, as an adult to be and all, it's my duty to contradict the paternal figure-"

"To the point Cass."

"Sorry. So, how long are you staying in England? Could you bring me something back? Are you going to shop often in London? Can you recognize a Spice Girl if you see one? Ask an autograph? Do you want to see some pictures to make sure?"

Sam had to laugh at that one. 

"I'm sorry. I don't think I'll have time to go to London or to run after British pop stars. I'll be working you know. But I'll bring you something back, I promise."

"You can't bring me with you, can you?"

"No, Cassie. I wish I could."

"You're sure? What about just visiting during the winter holidays?"

"Next time you'll come with me and we'll do nothing else but look around for Spice Girls and members of the royal family, okay?"

"Especially Prince William?"

"Especially Prince William."

 "You know there's something different about you Sam. You'll be far. I don't only mean far away. I can feel that you'll be facing something important; that you're impatient to go back to something, someone you miss. And I…I am just afraid this person might be more important to you than I am.

Humpf. I don't make any sense, do I? Just don't forget me, all right?"

"It does make sense. But you'd better put that in this cute head of yours, Miss. I could n-e-v-e-r forget you even if I wanted to."

The young girl smiled and a pang of guilt sized her. Harry would be her priority for the months to come and she couldn't think of anything else but the time she wanted to spend with Lily's son; the bond she already felt for him. Yes. It was very close to what she felt for Cassandra; almost more if she considered that she had already lost Cassie to Janet for the army. But she still loved her as a daughter and this could never changed. 

And Harry? Who were his adoptive parents? Sirius? Remus? Peter? A wizard family? Did he like them?

Jack's voice interrupted her daydreaming. 

"Denver International Airport right ahead girls!" 

Her journey was about to begin.

********

      "Carter. C-A-R-T-E-R, Samantha. Could you check again?"

"Of course ma'am. No, I was right. You are on flight BA233 to London leaving in 40 minutes. Please check your luggage in right away. You are boarding at gate 51."

"Concorde. I'm taking the Concorde."

"I am sorry ma'am but do you want to change your ticket? Or leave another day?"

"Oh, no, no. Concorde is fine."

"Whoa Sam! You'll be there in less than three hours!! Oh it's so not fair! I wish I was taking the Concorde! How rich is your friend?!?"

Jack was as surprised as Sam.

"Well, yes, you're indeed lucky Carter. Your Albus really takes care of you…"

"Ah! What wouldn't an old headmaster do for a former student!"

They all turned around with a start.

Albus was standing behind them dressed in his gray tweed suit and holding his attaché case. His beard was hanging freely but a melon hat was hiding his hair. Cassie had a priceless look of incredibility on her face as the stranger shook hands with Jack and hugged Sam.

"And who is this fine young lady I have the pleasure to meet?"

"Cass…Cassandra Frasier, sir"

"Good morning Ms Frasier, I am Albus."

"Good…good morning, Mister…Albus."

"Ah, any relation to Doctor Janet Frasier?"

"She…she's my mother."

"I see. Salute your mother for me." 

"I will. Oh, and wait Sam; I almost forgot! Can I have your address or a phone number so I can keep in touch with you?"

She turned to Albus, asking silently what to answer. He reached inside his pocket, pulling out a business card. 

Which was made of a thick yellow parchment and was twice time bigger than a normal one. He handed it to the teen.

"There, child."

"Thank…thank you." Cassie was so busy inspecting suspiciously the strange card that she, thankfully, did not notice the old man calling her a child.

Albus Dumbledore

C/O Hogwarts

MOM Official Owlery

25, Churchill Avenue

Holland Park

London W11 4IZ

"You should be checking your suitcase in Samantha."

"Yes."

Time for the good-byes.

********

      Jack watched Albus disappear through the gate 51, leaving tactfully Sam some privacy to say her good-byes.

She hugged Cassandra tenderly, placing a kiss on her forehead; and turned to him. 

Sadly enough for him, she did not give another kiss but hugged him tightly instead.

"I'll contact the base as soon as I get there."

"You're sure they won't detect that bracelet thing?" He asked, pointing at the airport security agents.

"No. Don't worry. Too advanced for them."

"I trust you on that one."

He took a step away and gave her a military salute; imitated by a sad but amused Cassie.

"Major Carter, you have ten months day for day to complete your mission and come back to me. Oh, and that's an order. Be on time or I'll come and bring you back myself. "

She smiled, saluting, and tried to reply in her best stoic military tone.

"Yes sir. Good bye sir."

And she was gone.

********

      "Ah, we can remove our seatbelts, now. The sign does not flash anymore. So, what was it you wanted to give me?"

"A present from Cassandra. She asked me to hand it to you after having boarded while you were busy with your luggage."

Sam opened carefully the pink with tiny shiny shooting stars wrapping paper. Inside, was a photograph in a pretty heart-shaped frame. She remembered the picture. Janet had taken it for Cassie's last birthday. Cassie and Sam were sitting on the couch, one arm wrapped around each other shoulder, doing the 'peace' sign to the camera with their fingers; while Daniel, Teal'c and Jack were standing behind. Jack and Daniel were laughing like mad because of the small birthday party hat on Teal'c's head. The Jaffa was raising an inquisitive eyebrow at them.

There was a small note. She laughed. It was a picture of the Spice Girls. Cassie had written "just in case" below.

Albus took the frame and chuckled softy before handing it back to her.

"Speaking of Cassandra, she is not Dr. Frasier real daughter, is she?"

"No. Did she tell it to you?"

"No, just an intuition. There is something special about her."

"She is special."

"Mm, yes. That is not what I meant. I'll have to speak a little more with her someday."

"Well, you will. If I don't bring her with me next time I come to England, I'll never hear the end of it!"

 He became serious again at once.

"Samantha."

"Yes?"

"Samantha, you understand that our plans against the Dark Lord must be kept a secret?"

"Yes, of course. You…you want me to hide?"

"Not at all. Hogwarts is a school in the first place and nobody can hide anything there. Especially with Harry as a student… 

We have to find you an adequate cover."

"What do you suggest?"

"Have you ever considered teaching Samantha?"

"You…you want me to teach at Hogwarts!?!"

"Exactly."

"And you think that's the best cover to stay unnoticed? Teaching 200 students?!?"

"Yes."

"Y…yes? Whatever Albus. And what do you want me to teach them! I don't even remember what classes I had! Astrophysics maybe? Or military techniques?" She asked sarcastically.

"You could. But I need a new Defense Against The Dark Art teacher. I have a good substitute for the moment but he is too involved in our little resistance group to teach two subjects at the same time."

"Who is it?"

"An old acquaintance of yours."

"Albus, do you realize that I have NO idea what you want me to teach them? If not considering that, won't a whole school taught by a woman who can't do any magic, or does not know anything about their world, be suspicious?!?"

"This is why we are not going to Hogwarts straight away."

"We are not?"

"Samantha, I am giving you one week. One week of intensive training to recover your entire memory and all your former abilities. Understand that we have very little time. If you can't be effective in one week, there is no need to continue. Because you'll be more a burden to us than an ally."

She sank into her seat, shocked by his rough words.

"That was straight."

"I am sorry; but I needed to be honest. Don't you agree?"

"As if I had any other choice. Do you think I'll do it in one week?"

"I believe in you more than anybody else; and I will be at your side with some other helpful people."

She sighed.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll find soon enough. We have the whole flight to talk. Now, rest Samantha. "

_The days to come are not going to be the easiest of your life._

=================================================================================

Author's Note:

I made it!!!!

I am finally giving you Chapter 7!!! I am so sorry for the delay!! (Am I not saying that in every Author's note?!?)

This year, school takes a LOT of my time. Come on Jaina! One more year and high school is over!!

I had a lot of fun writing this chapter. So, what do you think? Will Sam sing Shakira and Jack 'I love rock n' roll'??

Hehe… I am soooo evil; ending with a major cliffhanger…

Where the hell will Sam be staying for the week to come??

Oh, I wanted to ask you if you wanted special pairings for the Hogwarts students. I mean, I'm concentrating on Sam/Jack so I'm definitely not going to do a Snape/Hermione; or I don't know, Slash for example. I really read everything; all pairing and rating; but it wouldn't fit here.

So I think I'll keep the formal Hermione / Ron if you tell me you want some romance.

For Harry, I was thinking about something more creative than putting him with Ginny or Cho. I don't think Rowling will make him go with any of them anyway (personal opinion).

What would you think about…Harry meeting Cassandra??? 

TELL ME!!!

And about Cassandra. Re-reading my work, I realize that I made a VERY bad stereotyped picture of our poor Cassie…

But it was so funny to do it that way; even if I love that character!! Don't worry. She is not THAT superficial. She is just trying to go through her teen years (like *cough, cough* some other people I know…)

I am going to try putting an interesting character as substitute to Sam within Sg1. That would be cool. Going back to what is happening at the SGC sometimes in the story.

Oh, and maybe I forgot to say that the Goa'ulds are never too far from our favorite team…

Okay, One last thing.

My idea of Albus thinking that Voldemort can be killed because he has his body back actually comes from a VERY intriguing sentence in book 4.

Everybody check their book, page 754 for the British pocket version:

Harry told Dumbledore. 'He said the protection my – my mother left in me – he'd have it, too. And he was right – he could touch me without hurting himself, he touched my face'

Wait here you go:

For a fleeting instant, Harry thought he saw a gleam of something like triumph in Dumbledore's eyes. But next second, Harry was sure he had imagined it, for when Dumbledore had returned to his seat behind the desk, he looked as old and weary as Harry had ever seen him.

So. We discussed it with my cousin a lot; because one of her friends now thinks that Dumbledore is evil.

Could that be possible? What do you think.

I am going to open some kind of forum on my site to discuss that, but it would be very interesting if you told me what you think of it.

And to end this note, what about a little spoiler?

- The order of the Phoenix will indeed appear in this fic; but who are those we call by this name? I give you a tip: it goes back when Sam was an Auror, and ended with her leaving the Aurorship…

THANK YOU SO MUCH TO: **Whisper, Jill, MoonFairy, LMiC2001, Xanpetuk, Orion, Sabrina, Europa, Sarah B, Moon Fox, A.M., Moon-Bunny, Sleepy, Elwen**, **Brian, Becca, Hexchen and Kirstyfor** reviewing!

PPPPLLLLLEEEEAASSEE do so!!!! (*Pleading on both knees*)

Answers to your questions: 

- Sarah B: Is Jack coming to Hogwarts? Sorry, can't answer to that one, would spoil the suspense! (which means certainly yes…)

- My faithful MoonFairy: A stolen kiss between Sam and her past lover, seen by Jack!?! *Laugh* you're as evil or maybe romantic as I am… I'll keep your idea in mind

N.B to everyone: What to you think of Sam's nickname: 'Mildtooth'? I'm sorry, couldn't find anything better; and you'll see that it correspond to her Animagi form (Hahaha *spoiler, spoiler*)

Corrected Version of this chapter and of previous one coming soon. (Keep on with the good work, Lara baby!)

A Bientôt!!

**This story is dedicated to my best friend Lara.**

_And this Chapter is dedicated to Jill and Brian to thank them for their excellent Mac&Cheese recipes! _

_I made soon and I was REALLY pleased!! And also to the ones, who helped me, correcting my English mistakes. Thank you!_

**_Jaina._**

Disclaimer: 

I own nothing but my birthday is on the 25th October (I'll be 17!!) and I'm going to ask God for my personal Harry. You know real size and all…

Just kidding.  J.K Rowling is the big boss on earth.

Oh, and the song "Underneath your clothes" by Shakira belongs to Shakira. (^-^!)


	8. Reunion

****

The Fifth Marauder:

Chapter 8: Reunion:

__

'The Dark Arts differ from other forms of magic in the intent of the wizard using it. Most magic is relatively neutral--it can be used for bad or good. Some magic, however, is Evil in it's intention through and though. Spells of this kind are often called curses. Curses are spells that are intended to cause harm to another person. This intention to do harm places that spell into the realm of the Dark Arts. However, simply casting a Curse spell doesn't mean that a person is using the Dark Arts. Ultimately, the deep, true intention of the caster is what makes the difference.'

Sam looked up from the book – 'The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-protection' by Quentin Trimble – and stared absently at the open page, giving her mind the time to register what she had just read.

She glanced over at Albus whose eyes were glued to the little flat TV screen in front of him. Sam was quite puzzled. It seemed that the real reason why the old man hadn't wanted to answer her questions straight away was the film.

"Lilo and Stitch".

__

"Lilo and Stitch" for crying out loud! The Disney movie she had watched with Cassie a few weeks ago!

He had actually 'squealed' with delight at the Stewardess announcement, excited as a small child would be, and had hastily given Sam the book from his briefcase, telling her it was his first years' program and that she should start by going through it, that he would tell her where they were going after the movie. Then he had put his headphones on with record speed and not moved since. Hell, she hadn't even seen him blink! 

She flicked through the pages, glancing at the chapters titles. Dark Magic Spells, Dark Magic Items, Dark Creatures.

A particular 'Dark Creature' who had a whole chapter for itself left Sam dazed.

VAMPIRES?!? 

She quickly read the introduction and slammed the book shut in frustration.

"Albus."

No answer.

"Albus!"

He finally turned his head towards her.

"Albus, do you realize how absurd this is! Vampires! Right, and why not zombies while we're at it!"

"Oh, you were less enthusiastic about seeing them if my old memory does not trick me."

Sam's eyes widened.

"ZOMBIES?!?"

Several people turned to her and she sunk back a little in her seat with an apologetic smile.

"Why, zombies seem less real to you than aliens?"

"Yes! Of course! At least the existence of aliens can be scientifically proven! But zom-"

Albus snorted.

"Don't make fun of me. It's all new and.. well, surreal!"

"Hmm.. What? Oh, sorry. I was laughing at what little Stitch had said."

She glared at him.

"Samantha. The first thing you ought to do is forget all sense of rationalism or scientific reasoning. This is magic. It wouldn't be called so if we could reasonably explain it, now would it? For the moment, just try to accept every bit of information as a proven fact. Try to focus on remembering it. You already know all of it. It is right there, you just have to remember and it will 'make sense' once more ."

She sighed and reopened the book.

"So, were are we going?"

"I will tell you at the end of the film."

"Ok. Where are we going?"

"Samantha…"

"Sorry." She turned a page. "Where are we going?"

Albus increased the volume and immersed himself in the last part of the cartoon.

********

Jack missed Sam. 

He had missed her the moment she had stepped through Gate 51.

Wait.

51?

51!

Oh. Just great! He restrained himself from growling out loud. Come on Jack! You've never been superstitious, so don't start.

But the Colonel couldn't help thinking that 51; or anything reminding him of the not so secret Area 51 and his 'best mate' the ex-Colonel Maybourne; was no good sign.

A glance at his wristwatch as he parked his car once more in the base car park told him that Sam should have gone through the 2/3 of her flight by now and Cassie back to her classes.

He sternly made his way to level –27. His new subordinate should be already waiting and there was a busy day ahead; a new planet to explore in a few hours. No time to sulk!

Hammond indeed asked for him as soon as he got out of the elevator.

Jack took his usual seat beside Teal'c in the debriefing room just in time for the General to come in.

Frasier and Major Davis were also in the room. It reminded him a little of the day Carter had joined the team.

Perhaps the other was also a woman? "But P-l-e-a-s-e!!! Not a scientist. Not a scientist. Not a scientist. Not a scientist"

Jack kept repeating his silent pleading, while presenting an innocent little smile. Science was theory. He needed action. So he had long ago given up trying to understand. And what he didn't understand annoyed him.

Well, he hadn't failed Science when he was in High School! Ok. He had been pretty bad. But still. It had been enough to deal with his job. He had never needed more: Sam was there. 

Funny, he hated as much Sam talking about her scientific tribulations as he loved it. The passion in her voice and her delight in revolving the most difficult problems always warmed his heart. 

"SG-1. You are here to welcome a new member for the time Major Carter will be away and I will ask you to make him feel part of your team for the time being. I will not offend you by reminding you how important team-work is during your missions, because you have all already proven yourselves to be well aware of it. Colonel, I trust you to make sure SG-1 keeps up to its standards with your new subordinate."

"Of course sir." Oh. So it was a 'him'. He smiled, remembering once again Carter's struggle to be respected as any other officer despite the fact she was a woman. 

"Good. Let's not keep the suspense any longer then. Sergeant, you may enter."

They all stood up as the door opened to reveal a tall man with short (wavy?!) blond hair and blue eyes; flashing dazzlingly white teeth at them. He gave them a quick half formal salute.

Jack rose a suspicious eyebrow, very much in a Teal'c manner as he studied the newcomer. The fellow radiated confidence but his permanent smile and open manners were slightly…irritating.

Jack had a strange feeling. Yes. That's it. The man was already getting on his nerves.

Nahhh… It must only be the annoyance at seeing someone in Sam's chair. But…this feeling… Like he was taking an overexcited unqualified school kid with him… Come on, now. Keep your cool. Don't do such stupid thing as to judge the guy on first impressions. Lets him show you what he can do first. Surely Hammond knows who he is hiring. Well.. He did, right? Because the strange twitch in his face as he forced himself to smile was more than peculiar.

"SG-1, please welcome Sergeant Gilderoy Lockhart to the team."

(A.N: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA + Jaina rolls on the floor, very pleased with herself +)

********

Sam woke with a start as she felt Albus' hand on her shoulder. She had fallen asleep with the open book on her lap. A short agitated sleep. 

She had dreamed again. No. Remembered. Remembered about when she had received her Hogwarts letter; safely folded in her handbag; the joy and pride in her mother's eyes.

__

'Listen carefully, Sammie. Today, your life takes a new path. Today we know for sure that you are a witch. Yes my love, a witch just like mummy, and next year, you will attend my school: Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in England.'

England. Mom's mother country. Sam had been so excited yet so afraid. So happy yet so anxious. She had had to leave her home, her family, her friends, her dog (AN: okay, I wanted to delete the 'dog' but.. oh, well, it's my story *snickers*). But her mother had been there to reassure her and explain. Her mother had made plans with her for every holiday she would spend at home. Her mother had given her her old copy of 'Hogwarts: A History'. Sam had devoured and memorized it in less than two days. Her mother had come to London with her and shopped at this Diagon Alley where Albus had bought the book she held but that she could only remember by name. Her mother had helped her get to platform 93/4 and board the impressive and fuming red locomotive that was the Hogwarts Express.

And her mother had died in a car accident. A witch who died in a car accident.

Her father had told her she had died in a car accident. Or was it also something they had made up to fill the void of her memories?

And that was just another memory needing confirmation. 

She rubbed the sleep from her eyes. 

"First thing, a little visit to our dear Minister Fudge. Ah, I think your father will be there too."

"Albus, what exactly are you talking about?"

"Samantha! I thought you wanted to know where we were going?" He said in an amused tone. "Well, I'm telling you. We are going to find Fudge."

She stared at him in disbelief.

"You want to eat some Fudge?!?" (AN: Sorry ^^! Couldn't resist that one..)

Albus gave a chuckle.

"We are going to the Ministry of Magic in London whose present Minister of Magic is much to our dismay, Cornelius Fudge. We need to retrieve your wand they kept in the Ministry vaults and certify officially your reintegration to the magical community. Then, I'll take you somewhere safe for our little training session."

"There is a Ministry of Magic?"

"We are a structured community. Remember that we are a pendant to the Muggle world. We are also a republic and we also make mistakes in electing our representatives."

"Ouch. Is Fudge that bad?"

Albus sighed.

"Fudge has been Minister for a little more than five years now. He might not be a bad man but he is no more than a pawn in the hands of the wealthy men. He will give his trust to anybody making sufficient donations; and above all, he is a fool who refuse to open his eyes and don't learn from the past. He refused to acknowledge publicly Voldemort's return until it was almost too late! It took Voldemort to attack at the Ministry and almost kill Harry in the process to talk some sense into him. Ah, yes, child. The man irritates me. He irritates me for not being able to take actions to protect his citizens."

Sam nodded.

"I assume he can't be trusted, then?"

"Trust? I am afraid not. Not with any of our plans anyway. Samantha, to Fudge we are going straight back to Hogwarts to teach. No mention of the place we will really head to."

"So the cover was for him? Not only for the enemy but also the authorities?"

"Indeed. Now, I will see that we only meet Fudge and that you are not questioned yet. You haven't remembered anything useful to them anyway-" Sam reddened. "-which is quite good for us as I don't trust them keeping valuable information secret long. You can so speak honestly to Fudge. I will only ask you not to mention any of your Marauders friends. You don't remember Remus or Peter, and especially Sirius Black. Do you understand?"

At this point Sam was confused.

"Yes, but is something wrong with any of them? Sirius? Does he have any problems with the Ministry?"

Albus seemed suddenly uncomfortable, even if it only last a fraction of second, Sam had clearly seen him paled.

"The…situation…is a bit complicated to be resumed in a few words. Anyway, we will then take a portkey to our final destination."

"Portkey?"

"You'll see…"

"Final destination?"

"You'll see…"

Sam narrowed her eyes dangerously at him before throwing her arms in frustration and leaning in her seat.

********

Sam eyed her surroundings skeptically consulting once more the map. A few shabby-looking offices, a pub and an overflowing skip. 

It was already the evening when they had landed due to the time difference. They had taken a taxi to London and then walked for a good fifteen minutes, Sam stopping every so often to enjoy the monuments and animated life of the city, until Albus drew her to a small back street in the middle of London. 

"May I ask you why you brought us to the creepiest darkest narrow alley of all London; so that it doesn't even appear on the city map?" 

Albus smiled and handed her his surprisingly light attaché case so that he could open it comfortably and seemed to be looking for something for a whole 5 minutes frowning; his arms –to Sam's amazement- disappearing completely in the small space; before finally retrieving a set of long heavy-looking flowing robes with a triumphal 'Ah!' and placing his hat inside. Sam's jaw dropped. But when she hastily looked inside, there was absolutely nothing apart for a few papers and several Mars bars.

"How…how do you do that?"

The old wizard put rapidly his robes on and drawing his wand he pointed it successively at her suitcase, handbag and his black business case.

"Watch and learn. _Alleviate_."

"What did you do?"

"This is a spell that makes an object weigh practically nothing. And this – _Reducio_ -" 

Sam watched in amazement as their luggage shrunk until they were small enough for Albus to put them in his pocket. 

"-makes porters absolutely useless."

Satisfied, he walked to an old red telephone box, which was missing several panes of glass and stood before a heavily graffitied wall, opening the door for her.

"Remember Samantha, that things are often not what they appear to be."

Confused, she stepped in soon followed by Albus, leaving practically no space left in the box. He reached for the receiver, silently dialing… Sam turned her neck painfully to see. 6…2…4…4…2

She jumped, banging her shoulder on the glass surface behind her as a woman's voice suddenly filled the cabin, as loudly and plainly as though an invisible woman was standing right beside them, with the suave and mechanical tone of a pre-recorded voice mail.

"Welcome to the Ministry of Magic. Please state your name and business."

"Albus Dumbledore and Samantha Carter. We are here to meet Cornelius Fudge."

"Thank you. Visitor, please take the badge and attach it to the front of your robes."

There was a click and a rattle, and Sam saw something slide out of the metal chute where returned coins usually appeared. Albus reached the two golden square badges and handed her one_. 'Samantha Carter, Meeting with the Minister_'. Imitating the headmaster, she pinned it reluctantly to the front of her black leather jacket as the voice was heard again.

"Special visitor to the Ministry, you are not required to submit to a search and do not need to present your wand for registration at the security desk."

The floor of the telephone box shuddered and they were soon sinking slowly into the ground, lower and lower. A last look at Albus told her it was normal before they sunk below the last rays of sunlight. 

After a minute or so, Sam felt their speed decreased. A bright golden light submerged them and the cabin stopped abruptly.

"The Ministry of Magic wishes you a pleasant day."

As they stepped out, Sam's eyes watered at the beauty of the place and at the familiarity of the scene.

Dozens of wizards and witches going about in their colorful clothes, emerging and disappearing in the massive fireplaces, their arms full of parchments or strange looking objects. Had she been less mesmerized by the people around her, Sam might have felt ill-at-ease in her jeans, trainers and leather jacket.

And halfway down the hall was a fountain formed by the golden statues of a wizard and witch, a centaur and a small quite ugly, but kind looking creature she did not recognize.

She felt Albus gently touch on her back.

"Follow me."

They moved through a set of golden gates at the far end of the hall into a smaller hall beyond, where at least twenty lifts stood behind wrought golden grilles. They stepped into an empty lift and as soon as the door closed, Sam couldn't contain her excitement any longer.

"I remember this place! I do! This is so beautiful! Who would ever think of looking for those quarters below the surface! And if I'm correct, above us must fly…Yes! I knew it!"

Albus smiled indulgently as four pale violet paper airplanes flapped idly around above his head all stamped with the words Ministry of Magic along the edge of their wings. 

"Those are inter-departmental memos."

Just then, the same cool female voice resounded again.

"Level 7, Department of Magical Games and Sports, incorporating the British and Irish Quidditch League Headquarters, the Official Gobstones Club and the Ludicrous Patents Office"

The doors opened and the memos exited. 

"What floor are we going to?"

"Level 1."

Levels 6 and 5 passed by but no one entered their lift before level 4; Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, incorporating Beast, Being and Spirit Divisions, the Goblin Liaison Office and the Pest Advisory Bureau; when a tall and thin man in long midnight blue robes immersed in an old thick tome entitled "Muggle Laws Applicable to Wizards" stepped in, oblivious to Sam and Albus' presence. He had thinning bright red hair with a bald patch and wore glasses. 

"Good Evening Arthur."

'Arthur' jumped and shook enthusiastically the old wizard's hand.

"Albus. What a relief. You are finally back"

He then turned to Sam.

"It's…her."

Albus nodded and he immediately extended his hand.

"Sam! Err…Sorry, I mean Ms. Carter! I don't know if you remember me. I am Arthur Weasley! The last time we met you were still so young! We are all extremely happy to have you back! So you've lived as a muggle for years? You'll have to tell me all about it! Oh, is it a trench coat you're wearing?"

"Err…no.. a leather bike jacket. Pleased to meet you Mr. Weasley."

"Please, do call me Arthur!"

"Very well, Arthur. As long as you call me Sam."

She glanced nervously at Albus who simply nodded in agreement.

"Arthur, I hope Molly and you will do us the honor to dine with us tonight. With Bill and Charlie of course. Sam would have plenty to tell you then." Albus emphasized the necessity of Arthur's visit with a significant look and Sam knew at once he was taking part in their plans.

"I gladly accept, Albus."

The airy voice announced level two; Department of Magical Law Enforcement, including the improper use of Magic Office, Auror headquarters, Wizengamot Administration Services; that Arthur pointed out as his stop. Sam's heart leaped in her chest at the words 'Auror headquarters', images flashing in front of her eyes. 

********

__

The Auror Headquarters consisted in a cluttered area divided into cubicles, which was buzzing with talk and laugher.

Sam had one of the walls of her cubicle covered with pictures of her father, her brother; plain muggle photographs immortalizing happy faces for life; and more of her friends; wizard photographs giving their models the freedom to move as they pleased, which her mischievous friends used with delight. 

Two posters were hung on the opposite wall. One represented a handsome and young Seeker on his racing broom in black and white robes, with one magpie on the chest and another on the back, chasing the snitch. Below were written the words "Montrose Magpies – _European Champions twice – The cup is ours again this year!". On the other was a splendid muggle motorbike: a Harley Davidson painted in orange with purple flames, a white leather seat, and silver frame and wheels showing a bare shiny and powerful engine._

The third and last wall was covered with pictures of wanted wizards and presumed Death Eaters.

Sam was rocking back and forth on her chair lost in thought. She was wearing long plum-colored robes and her long blond hair was tied back in a neat ponytail. Her hands were crossed behind her head and her boots up on the desk crowded with papers except for three frames. One was a portrait of her mother taken a little time before her death. The other, a portrait of Lily in her beautiful emerald green dress taken on the night of the Yule Ball in their 7th year. The last one held a picture of Sirius and herself happily playing around in the snow in front of James' house; and alternating between sending snow balls to each other and tiredly siting on the ground in each other's arms laughing.

She suddenly felt an icy cold metal surface on her cheek and yelped. In a few seconds she had grabbed the arm holding the possibly dangerous object to her face, twitched it behind its owner's back and tackled him to the ground.

"Ouch! Careful Boss! You're dislocating my shoulder with your knee! Argh!"

"Prewett?"

" Who else would endanger his life willingly to bring you a fresh can knowing you'll thank him by kicking his butt!"

Sam got up and held her hand for the other Auror.

"Sorry about that. You surprised me, that's all."

The man stretched and smiled widely putting the dropped can on her desk. He was not too tall, about her height, with brown hair, dark eyes and a two day beard. 

"Surprised?!? Well that's rich! I bloody scared you out of your wits, I did! Aha! I, the tough and sexy Fabian Prewett have given the Almighty Sam Carter the fright of her life! YES!!"

Sam rolled her eyes as Fabian started his very personal and loud victory dance in front of her office bringing their fellow Aurors out of their own cubicles to watch.

She smirked and drew her wand.

"You know, you're right Prewett. You did see me at my weakest. I have no other choice now but to kill you. Sorry."

Fabian stopped at once one hand still in the air and the other on his bottom, before falling theatrically on his knees in front of her.

"Noooo! Please, have mercy! I'll do anything! Please! Somebody help me! I am too young to die! H-E-L-P!"

He then proceeded to crawl to the feet of a man standing just a few meters away and dried his fake tears with the hem of his robes.

"Heelllp- Oh...err…Hi Mr. Longbottom…Beautiful day, isn't it?"

The man looked down feigning utter outrage and crossed his arms as Prewett hastily got back to his feet red in the face.

Sam joined them, laughing.

"Ahahaha! You should have seen your face Prewett! It was priceless!" 

Longbottom was sniggering along with her. Fabian pouted; but his face twitched and he was soon laughing too.

"Well, too bad it was you Frank, and not Moody! I would have loved to see his reaction!" 

Fabian paled at Sam's words and gravely nodded. Regardless to his complete respect for their elders, the young Auror's fear of Moody was Sam's favorite topic to tease him with.

"Sam's right, Fabian. Alright, party's over kids. Get back to work." 

They both nodded and walked away. As she got back to her cubicle, Sam heard Frank's voice at the end of the hall.

"Oh! And Prewett?"

"Yes Mr. Longbottom?"

"Remember, 'Constant Vigilance'!"

The last part was voiced in a good imitation of Moody's voice, and Sam shook her head smiling.

Siting back behind her desk, she took the picture of Sirius and her in her hands and stared at it, tracing the outline of their faces as they looked at each other. She sighed and was about to reach for her papers when a deep masculine voice whispered from the door.

"Hello you."

She smiled recognizing the voice at once and leaned back in her seat as she felt the man's arms around her shoulders.

"Hello to you too."

" I missed you."

She turned, taking his handsome and familiar face in her hands before kissing his lips.

"Missed you more…Sirius."

********

"Sam! Sam!"

Sam blinked several times and shook the hand that was gently slapping her face away, meeting the worried gazes of Albus and Arthur.

They were standing outside the open doors of their lift still on level 2, the wizards and witches passing by throwing them curious glances.

"Sam, are you feeling alright?"

"Yes, yes. What happened?"

"Well, we don't know. The lift stopped and you seemed lost in thoughts. We tried to shake you and draw your attention but you wouldn't react. Are you sure you're alright?"

She nodded rubbing her eyes.

"I'm sorry. I remembered something and I just… I had a flashback. A very realistic flashback. I used to work here you see… But I'm fine now. I promise."

"Good. We will be on our way then. We'll see you tonight Arthur."

"Thank you. Good bye Sam. Albus."

Sam shook his hand again as Albus led her back inside the lift. The door closed and they resumed their descent.

"I know you would have liked to see the Auror's quarters today but I would like to meet Fudge as quickly as possible."

She nodded in understanding as they reached their destination.

"Level 1, Annex to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, Accounts department, Minister of Magic and assistants' offices, including the Deputies' offices and the High Secretary's office."

This part of the Ministry was surprisingly less richly decorated than the places the public had access to. Sam was confused about her last vision but concentrated on their upcoming meeting with Fudge and kept her questions for later. They stepped at the very end of a very long hall with a scarlet carpet as soon as they left the lift and walked in silence for five minutes before reaching a dead end. Sam looked at Albus quizzically.

"The wall in front of us is an illusion. Follow my lead."

Sam's eyes widened as Albus stepped 'inside' the wall and disappeared. She stared at the spot he had left before taking an uneasy step forward.

"An illusion. Just an illusion. Right. You can do this. Go!"

Closing her eyes, she walked straight forward only reopening them when she bumped into someone's – Albus'- back. She blushed and muttered a sorry as he chuckled softly before stepping aside. 

In front of them stood two massive ebony carved doors with two huge gold handles. As she looked down, Sam shifted nervously. Two small creatures in brown suits with swarthy, clever faces, very long fingers and feet were staring at them. One had a pointed beard and was sitting on a high stool behind a wooden desk so that he was at eye-level with the two humans. The other, his hands behind his back, was standing very still guarding the door.

"Good Evening, Master Goblin; we are here to meet the Minister."

"Obviously." Answered the 'goblin' haughtily. "What is the name of this lady?"

Sam approached pulling at her badge. "Sam Carter."

The creature narrowed his eyes, got up from his chair and joined his companion.

"Very well. The Minister is expecting you."

Together they pushed the heavy doors. Sitting behind his carved oak desk in his vast office was the Minister of Magic.

*********

Sam had been rather anxious to meet the Minister, picturing a posed cheerful aging men in his fifties like one of the many American senators she had met.

But the short portly man who stood to meet them as they came inside his office lacked their charisma and confidence. 

"Miss Carter! Samantha! What a pleasure to finally meet you! After all I've heard about you! Only good things though, don't you worry!" He shook her hand before greeting Albus with a nervous nod.

"Albus. You both had a safe journey back I presume. Good, good. Well, take a seat! Make yourself at home!"

They both took places in the dark green velvet armchairs in front of his desk. Fudge whispered something to the goblins before sitting pompously in his high black-leathered chair.

Sam's eyes traveled around the room in wonder taking in the luxurious furniture and particularly the dozens of paintings with moving people in them who pointed at her excitedly or pretended to be asleep, cracking a curious eye open when they thought she was not watching.   
Fudge's voice addressing her put an end to her daydreaming.

"Miss Carter, first of all, on behalf of the magical community I welcome you back enthusiastically among us and express my most sincere sympathy with regard to the bad times you've gone through. Albus has informed me that you were aware of our current…err…problems but remembered very few things from your past. Your…situation is singular but I assure you that the memory charm we cast on you was our very last resort and that we had absolutely no possibility to know at the time that its effects would be way too strong. And…huh…your father being a muggle, we had the guarantee that you would be in good hands. And as any amelioration of your condition was unhoped-for…"

Sam listened attentively to Fudge, noting the differences in his version from the truth only Albus and a few knew.

"But the good fortune has brought you back where you belong. As you were unable to take the decision yourself all those years ago on your treatment and because of the…events that led you to this state, you are considered a victim of the war and therefore are entitled to compensation for all the years you have spent in the muggle world. 

Ah…here. I need you to sign those papers to assure us that you understand your statute as one of our citizens, due to your education at Hogwarts, and this leaves you an open door to work again under the Ministry's banner as well as access to the said compensation; and as you are of American nationality I also put you down as an American Wizarding Community member." 

When it came to money, wizard or not, all politicians surely spoke with the same enthusiasm.

"Are you trying to tell me that I'll have to pay 'wizard' taxes in the future, Minister?"

Fudge's smile fell a little.

"Only if you are considering a wizarding career like going back to the Aurorship. If you still can. We only want you to understand that you are once more sworn to the secrecy of our existence and that all useful information you were to remember should be notified to the Auror office. Like any of us would, of course"

Sam clenched her jaw finding his tone uncalled for. He handed her a few pieces of parchment, placing a quill with a beautiful peacock feather and a bottle of emerald green ink in front of her. She scanned the papers quickly finding nothing wrong and handed them to Albus pointing at the sum of money with a unit that meant absolutely nothing to her.

"How much is this?"

Albus raised a surprised eyebrow.

"60 Galleons per month for fifteen years…10,800 Galleons in all. The Ministry has showed a unique generosity, Cornelius."

"Ah, we felt that Samantha deserved it. After all that happened to her friends and to herself. It was the least we could do. It is a mere proof to her of our dedication to our people."

"I see. It is very clever of you Cornelius. Buying her trust and making an example of your support to my protégée to get back your popularity rating to the top. Killing two birds with one stone, hum? True that you are surely in need of advertising after the fiasco your bad judgement has engendered last year. Ah, Cornelius, will you never learn? You can sign those papers Sam, everything is in order and to answer your question you could certainly make the front page of the Daily Prophet with your 'singular situation' that has been hushed up so far and such a sum. But we wouldn't want the press to disturb your return, would we Cornelius?"

Sam gaped at Albus' serious face. Never cross Albus Dumbledore. That is something she wouldn't forget. Fudge was as pale as death and seemed to have shrunken in his ridiculously high chair. 

"Are you threatening me Dumbledore? I would better watch my tone if I were you. I don't know what has gone into you but your implications are nothing but unfounded slander. The Ministry and myself thought you would at least be grateful for our interest in Samantha's case and our efforts to make her life as easy as possible!"

Dumbledore's features softened, but his eyes stayed as hard as ice.

"Samantha and myself are most grateful of your efforts Cornelius, and we just hope you'll always show in the future that you deserve the trust we are placing in you as our Minister."

Taking the quill, Sam ran her fingers slowly along its length before dipping the tip in the ink bottle. She felt a pleasant warmth spreading inside her as the smell of the ink reached her nostrils; her fingers positioning instinctively. She signed the papers, admiring the familiar neat and almost curvilinear handwriting she had lost by using ball pens.

Albus and her both looked behind as the cracking sound of the doors opening resounded in the uneasy silence of the room.

Sam jumped to her feet as her father's figure appeared behind two young men. One had flaming red hair and looked like a younger version of Arthur Weasley. He was tall and thin and wore square-framed glasses. The other was even taller with sandy blond hair and hazel brown eyes. Both wore green robes but of different greens.

"Dad."

"Sammie. I'm glad to see you." Jacob reached a nervous hand to Sam's cheek, unsure of what attitude to adopt. Taking his hand, Sam hugged him melting his fears.

"It's ok Dad. I know. I know why you did it. I understand."

Ending politely their public display of affection, she turned to the newcomers as Fudge made the presentations.

"My personal assistant Bates-"

The blond man extended his hand with a flirtatious grin.

"Pleased to meet you Ms. Carter. Mr. Carter speaks highly of you." 

"And our promising Junior Assistant to the Minister, Percy Weasley" Fudge clapped a hand on Percy's shoulder who just slightly bowed in Sam's direction and ignored Dumbledore completely.

"Mr. Weasley. I had the pleasure to meet your father on my way here and I knew for sure you were related. You look just like him." Sam had said her words in a gentle tone meaning them as a compliment. But that was clearly not the thing to say. Percy stiffened immediately and almost snarled his answer.

"I assure you Ms. Carter, that I am nothing like my father."

"Hum hum… Well Jacob, as expected, your daughter has reclaimed her heritage. Bates! Please take our visitors to Gringotts immediately so Samantha can have her wand back. I am afraid I must take my leave of you all. My work awaits me. Sam, Jacob, it has certainly been a pleasure. Albus."

He nodded once more to the headmaster and ushered them all out. 

Sam decided the less she saw Cornelius Fudge, the better.

********

They made their way back to the Atrium quickly.

Sam led her father to the fountain where they could speak quietly, the others leaving them tactfully to themselves. 

"So. You've quite make up your mind? You're going to take that wand back and stay with them?"

"Yes. For a while. I've got a ten month break of sorts. But the more I think about it, the more I believe you've got something to do with this too…"

He smiled sheepishly confirming her suspicions. She sighed.

"I am coming back after that Dad. I know were my responsibilities lie and the importance of our work. This…thing, this magic inside of me. It has always been there. I just wasn't aware of it at the time. And now I need be get used to it to be whole. Again. It's like waking up. It's like discovering the Stargate all over again. Nothing will ever be quite the same."

He eyed her wrist silently before tracing the gemstones of her 'bracelet' with the tip of his fingers.

"Your mother told me she was a witch when I proposed to her. She thought I had to know it before accepting her as my wife. She was like that, your mother. A treasure of honesty and kindness. And I loved her. I was frightened but I loved her. I don't really know if I was relieved or upset when Mark showed no magical abilities. A squib they call those children. I think I thought it would have kept him away from me. Your mother was distressed. We raised him like a normal child in our world and he was still too young to understand his difference when we had you. And obviously you had the proper genes. I remember your mother's screams of joy when we first caught you happily waving her wand around in our bedroom, setting things on fire."

Sam laughed, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"You were only two. We've never hidden anything from Mark. Your brother was never the jealous type and even if he did envy you, he was always a great support. That is until the day your mother died. Sam, the day she died we had had an argument and I had told her…I was angry and I had told her once in her life to act like normal people do. She threw her wand at my face and told me that 'normal' women had their husbands available at all times for their families. She slammed the door and was gone. Mark saw it all. I called her later and we arranged a time to meet. I failed to be there on time. She took a cab. There was an accident. The rest you know. Had she had her wand with her she might still be…"

Jacob took his face in his hands unable to look at his daughter in the eye.

"I didn't blame you at the time and I don't blame you now."

He rose his head a little, smiling sadly.

"I know you don't but I did and still do. It was…difficult. Then Mark left the house. And you were away most of the year. I immersed myself in my work and time passed. You were soon a woman, had chosen a carrier far away from me. After your mum's death I've rejected unconsciously anything related to magic. I should have interested myself more in your school, in your work, in your world. But it was still painful Sam. And I always had the hope you'd follow my footsteps. I thought you did too. Until you became an Auror and that I finally understood the danger you were bringing upon yourself and the threat menacing your world. And again I was too late and you ended being hurt. It was just like for your mother. When I saw you…like that…Oh, Sam it was awful. I knew I couldn't see you like that one more day and I jumped on the opportunity that Dumbledore offered. It was like a second chance I had to take for you. I've always only wanted your happiness. Just your happiness. The spell was cast, your memory modified and Mark warned. Which didn't do any good to our miserable relations. I do not want your forgiveness. I just want to be sure you understand the position you're placing yourself into by embracing your old life. I don't want you to get hurt more than you already have been. Physically or mentally. Remember that whatever emotional link you have to their fight, the Goa'ulds threaten our entire planet and should stay your priority." 

"I do understand." They hugged once more exchanging words of good luck and promises of being careful for the ten months when they would be separated. 

"What about Mark's kids? Are they…?"

"No. But it is highly probable that their own children will."

Sam waved a last time as Percy led her father away. 

********

They walked along the very long and splendid hall where she had first arrived and joined the short queue waiting to depart in front of one of the massive fireplace on the right-hand side.

Standing between Bates and Albus, she tapped the blond wizard on the shoulder.

"How do we do this exactly?"

"Oh, sorry. This is called to "Floo" and allows magical travel between fireplaces connected to the Floo Network Basically, you see this bowl with silvery powder inside? That's Floo powder. You throw the Floo powder in the fire and then say very clearly the name of the place you want to go to. Look, just like that."

An old witch with a large purple hat had taken a pinch of glittering powder out of the silver bowl, stepped up to the fire and threw the powder into the flames. With a roar, the fire turned emerald green and rose higher than the witch, who stepped right into it, shouted, 'St. Mungo!' and vanished. Sam gulped.

"So what are we supposed to say again? 

"Gringotts – G-R-I-N-G-O-T-T-S – that's the Wizarding bank."

"Right. Gringotts"

A few people went through and it was soon Bates' turn. As he also disappeared in the green flames Sam glanced at Albus nervously.

"Anything more I should know?"

"Keep your elbows tucked in, don't fidget and close your eyes to prevent the soot from irritating them."

"Ok." She took a pinch of Floo powder and walked to the edge of the fire. She took a deep breath, scattered the powder into the flames and stepped forward; the fire felt like a warm breeze; she opened her mouth and shouted in a determined and steady voice.

"Gringotts!"

It felt as though she was being sucked down a giant plug hole. Sam relished in the familiar sensation of spinning very fast upwards; a deafening roaring in her ears. She wanted to grin and shout as people do on roller-coasters. It was over too soon. Her feet hit a stony grate and she moved instinctively out of the fireplace; Albus' body appearing in the space she had left seconds later.

"Well Ms. Carter, this is Gringotts."

They both followed Bates through a vast marble hall. About a hundred goblins were sitting on high stools behind a long counter, weighing coins on brass scales, examining precious stones through eyeglasses. Fudge's assistant led them to a free goblin who was furiously scribbling in a large ledger and placed a brown envelope with the Ministry's wax seal on the back right under his eyes.

"Charley Bates. Minister Fudge's personal Assistant. I need this lady's wand out of our vaults."

The goblin opened the envelope taking a letter and a tiny golden key out. Reading the letter carefully, he nodded.

"Wait here for a moment please."

He climbed off his stool and disappeared from their view.

Sam and Albus remained silent as Bates tapped his fingers absently on the edge of the counter. Several minutes passed before the goblin's return carrying a long wooden box. He sat back on his stool and opened the box. Sam watched the familiar piece of wood with emotion.

"There. Let me read the description. Mahogany. Ten and-" 

"Ten and a quarter inches long, dragon heartstring. Nice for transfiguration and excellent for Charm work." 

The goblin wrinkled his nose before handing the wand to her.

"Correct. I guess it is your wand then."

Sam took her wand in wonder and felt a sudden warmth in her fingers.

"Yes. Definitely."

"Good, good. Well, I'll take my leave there. If you ever need anything Ms. Carter, please contact me…at any time."

Bates winked at her languorously and kissed her hand before lazily shaking Albus' hand. Sam sneered at his retreating back and had the odd desire to point her want and shout… She would have to ask Albus if '_boles castratus'_ meant what she thought it did.

The goblin coughed loudly to get her attention back.

"Very well. Does the lady want to take some money out of her safe as well?"

Sam turned to Albus whispering 'I have money here?'

"Of course you do. And it might be a good idea to retrieve some now because I don't know if you'll be able to come back any time soon." 

Going through all his pockets, he handed the goblin another tiny golden key who looked at it closely.

"I'll have someone take you down to the vault."

He snapped his fingers and another goblin rushed to their side and led them through the doors at the end of the hall, in a narrow stone passageway lit with flaming torches with soon little railway tracks on the floor. Coming across a small cart, they all climbed in, rather squeezed, and started their journey at full speed into the tunnels. Sam clenched the edge on the cart, her eyes open and a wide grin on her face as they plunged even deeper, the wind hitting her face with force and messing her hair. It was even better than Floo powder. A real roller-coaster. Cassie would have loved it.

They stopped at last beside a small door in the passage wall labeled "585" and got out. The goblin unlocked the door and a lot of green smoke came billowing out. As it cleared, Sam could see two rather large piles of coins. One was only composed of gold coins with a small card on top. 'Sincerely. The Ministry of Magic'. So…the gold coins were galleons. The other pile was even a tad larger, but with the mounds of gold galleons were columns of silver coins; Sickles, that was it; and heaps of little bronze coins. Knuts. She stared proudly at the pile she had earned by herself, knowing that a small amount also had been inherited from her mother.

"So, how much did the Ministry give me Albus?"

"Well if 1 Galleon equals approximately to £5 or $7.30, 10,800 amounts to-"

"ALMOST $79,000! That's…a pretty big sum of money. A big big sum of money. I agree."

She eyed the golden pile once more before digging in and putting a handful of clinging coins in the small leather bag the goblin was handing her, as well as several more Sickles and Knuts. 

The door closed and the key safely tugged in Sam's inner pocket, they headed back to the surface. 

********

One wild cart-ride later, they stood outside Gringotts with as only light the first stars in a quickly darkening sky and the light coming from the shop windows of the now almost deserted Diagon Alley.

But Sam had no time to look around. Albus quickly brought them in a dark corner and asked her to give him the map of London. She complied. The old wizard drew his wand and directed it to the paper murmuring a quiet '_Portus!_'

The map glowed for a moment illuminating their faces. 

"This is our portkey. It will take us where we want to go. Hold the map with me."

Placing her hands next to his, she felt instantly a jerk somewhere behind her navel. Her feet had left the ground. She could not unclench the hands holding the map; it was pulling her onwards, in a howl of wind and swirling colors, Albus at her side. She felt her feet slam into the ground and looked around her.

They were now standing in front of an old lit wooden cottage on the edge of a large forest, and from what Sam could distinguish in the dark, in the middle of nowhere. There was nothing but trees behind the house and fields as far as the eye could see everywhere else, except for a darker patch a few meters on their left that she assumed was a pound. On the whole, Sam didn't think she would go for a walk in the surroundings alone at night any time soon if she could avoid it…

As they neared the house, Sam panicked suddenly. She needed the confirmation to what was constantly on her mind since her flashback at the Ministry. Although she already knew the answer.

"I was in love with Sirius at the time, wasn't I?"

Albus stopped in his tracks..

"Yes. I believe you were."

Her heart started beating furiously in her chest.

"Will he be here, in this house, tonight?"

The headmaster slowly turned away from her and started to walk on.

"No. He won't."

She didn't know if the feeling in the pit of her stomach was profound disappointment or relief. The flood of her memories was confusing her. Everything was coming back so fast. Especially this feeling. Deep in her heart. Towards Sirius. As if she didn't know any more if her sentiments were real and belonged to the present or simply the reflection of what she had felt in the past. 

Climbing the stairs to the front door, she took a deep breath and adjusted her bracelet, promising herself to contact the base as soon as possible.

Albus rang the doorbell.

A short, plump kind-faced witch with red hair, wearing a flowered apron with a wand sticking out of the pocket appeared in the doorway. 

"Molly! I see Arthur had time to-"

But he never got to finish his sentence. The woman gasped before throwing herself at Sam with a heart-wrenching cry, shoving Albus out of the way and almost on the floor at the same time.

"Oh, Sam! My little Sam! A woman now! So beautiful! I'm so happy! So happy!"

Sam hugged Molly back gently, now sobbing on her shoulder, until the woman withdrew herself and took her face in her hands.

"You look just like your mother. Oh, Sam if you knew how happy I am to have you back!"

There was no better compliment for Sam than to be compared to her mother. She looked at Molly closely. She did look familiar. At least more than Arthur had been. 

"It's good to be back."

"Oh but I'm sorry, come in! Come in! 

"Is this your house?"

The woman stopped startled, surely only realizing that Sam had not remembered yet who she exactly was. She smiled sadly.

"No dear. But your host will be soon back. I am not telling you who it is if you don't know. It'll be a surprise! Right, let me show you around first."

The house was not too big and the furniture looked old and worn out but still cosy. On the first floor was the living room composed of a simple brown fluffy couch and a matching armchair, a green carpet, a little wooden coffee table and a brown and white American jukebox from the late 50's. A real antique. Next to a closed door with the word 'basement' carved on a small wooden plate, was the kitchen, rustic but functional. Molly must have had already cooked their dinner for the long table in the middle was set for seven people and the delicious smell of roast chicken was coming from the oven.

One bedroom and a guest-room, the bathroom and toilets were all on the second floor. Sam's room was as big and well-kept as the master's bedroom and Molly had placed a vase with fresh sunflowers on her nightstand. 

Albus let the two woman alone as Molly helped Sam unpack, despite the Major's protests. The short witch who had been at Hogwarts at the same time that Sam's mother and quite close to her would tell her stories about the 'old time'. How her mother, a studious slightly younger Ravenclaw, had helped her, a Gryffindor, get together with the boy who would become her husband. And how later the mother and her little girl used to visit them at the Burrow and how the same little girl would play and sometimes bully or experiment on her eldest son; several years younger than Sam though; Bill. Sam joined in the conversation delighted; adding details to the stories as they slowly came back to her.

When they were done, Sam left Molly's side, pretending that she wanted a bit of fresh air and, after warning Albus, walked outside and sat on the last step leading to the porch. 

********

She took delicately the blue gem off and put it in her ear like a simple earphone. The green gemstone started to glow and she pushed on it like a button and started to speak clearly as if talking to an imaginary person in front of her.

"Major Sam Carter from SG-1 to SG-C. I repeat Major Sam Carter from SG-1 to SG-C. Can you hear me SG-C?"

The answer was almost instantaneous and the quality of the sound perfect. 

"We receive you loud and clear Major Carter. This is Sergeant Walter Harriman and I have General Hammond at my side. He wishes to speak with you. Hold on Major."

"Thank you Sergeant."

"Major Carter, did you have a safe journey?"

"Yes, thank you General. Everything is fine. Is there anything you need from me? How is SG-1 doing?"

"Hum…well no, there's no work for you yet. Surprisingly. As for SG-1, I'll tell you as soon as I know. They should have contacted us two hours ago but didn't. It wouldn't be the first time though and from what we know from the inhabitants of the planet they were sent to, they are extremely friendly and much less advanced than us. So they're not supposed to be in any kind of life threatening danger. If there is still no news from them by the end of the day, I'll send another team to look for them. But don't worry. Besides there is really nothing you could do."

Sam frowned 'trying' not to worry about her teammates. But that was easier to say than do. 

"We'll inform you of SG-1's situation as soon as possible. Remember that your next report is due on October 1st and every first day of the month afterwards."

"Yes, sir. And, sir? Could I know the name of the officer who stands in for me?"

He grumbled 'Lockhart' even if Sam swore it sounded more like 'this cack-handed idiot of Lockhart' and ended the communication.

Sam had just replaced the sea blue gemstone in its silver case when a loud "crack" noise right behind her made her jump to her feet.

A man wearing extremely shabby black wizard's robes was standing on the porch, his back to her, having literally just 'appeared' on the spot. He had light brown hair flecked with gray. He started reaching for the door. Sam was about to make her presence known when he stopped, hand on the doorknob and took a deep breath as if sniffing the air. He turned around abruptly and Sam found herself staring in familiar warm, soft, surprised but tired hazel brown eyes with golden flecks reflecting beautifully the light from the crescent moon above.

The man stared at her before taking a small step forward.

"Sam? Is that you?"

Sam smiled before leaving any inhibitions behind and hugging him as if there was no tomorrow.

"The one and only…Moony."

********

Meanwhile, in the damp prisons of Reid, unique city of Carthen, also known as the peaceful P3X874 by the SG-C personnel, a really pissed off airforce Colonel was siting on the dirty ground of a large cell, his head in his hands; while the linguist beside him was throwing little rocks at the passed out body of a blond officer, looking bored. A few meters away, a tall Jaffa was merely looking out through the loophole that was their only source of light, his hands crossed behind his back.

Jack O'Neill sighed for the hundred time in the last three hours and rubbed his tired temples.

"I still can't believe he took the princess for a prostitute. Damn. _'Sorry girl, I know very well my superior charming looks can't leave you indifferent, but I'm too busy at the moment to use your services.'_ WHO IS THE GODDAMN IDIOT WHO WOULD EVER SPEAK LIKE THIS TO A STRANGER ON THEIR FIRST MISSION!"

Daniel shrugged, still throwing rocks at the inert body.

"Bah, I've spoken to the father and he said he will exceptionally let us a chance to explain ourselves before they burn us at the stake tomorrow morning. See? We've faced worse."

Jack growled.

"I hate him."

Jack and Daniel both gave a start as a rough cavernous laugh filled the room. They stared at Teal'c in disbelief who was doing the Jaffa equivalent of laughing his head off. 

"O'Neill, you shouldn't be so harsh with Gilderoy Lockhart. I think he is a particularly amusing companion."

Jack shook his head with a mumbled 'loony Jaffa' and took several rocks from Daniel…

"2 points if you touch the back or the legs, 5 for his butt and 10 for his big head. Five turns each."

"Be ready to loose to the Rock Master, Danny boy!" 

"Jack. Shut up and throw your rocks. Go!" 

**===================================**

Author's Notes:

THE FIFTH MARAUDER IS BACK!!!!

After all those long months, I've managed to continue this story and finally come up with Chapter 8 (the longest chapter yet: 19 pages!!) and a much better well-structured plot thanks to Elwen Half-elven who has been a huge help to find the idea.

This is what I call a transition chapter where Sam re-integrates into the Magical world so it doesn't give significant revelations on the plot.

After thinking about it for a long time, I've decided to follow Rowling's lead and incorporate the events of book 5.

Harry is starting his 6th year at Hogwarts and to him and the others, Sirius is dead.

Sirius' fans (that includes me lol): don't attack me. Please! Your beloved Padfoot WILL be back. Just wait and see.

Oh, and I changed my mind (again) on Sam's animagus form. It is definitely NOT a lion. It was really too cliché. This should be revealed in the next chapter too.

When writing this, I looked on the net for a cool motorbike poster that could be the one on Sam's wall and found what I was looking for.

Here is the direct link to the picture:

****

__

Thank you to my reviewers who didn't let me down even if I took my sweet time…

****

Guardian Dimension, Salem, Fairy, Jen, Laura, Cait, Sarah B, Ednyadove, Anne-Janet, Mathasin, Tasha, VampireOfSociety, Lady Cinnibar, Rockson, **Moon-Bunny=JAG-freek, S.M., MoonFairy, Jill, A Watcher, Brian,** **Lynsey,** **Jessica **(you are close enough with your idea ;-)**, Taha ann, juniper, X-Lander1, A.M., Msam,** **Mara cath, Chibi Mo aka Elwen **(love you ^^)**, Coffee Bean, LMiC2001, Sabrina, Margo**: 

__

you guys are the best. 

XxxxxX

****

- This fic is dedicated to my best friend Lara -

Disclaimer: 

I still do not own any of Rowling's characters nor the Stargate concept and characters. So please let me keep my house. 

However, who would mind a cool & sexy Jack O'Neill? Do you know if I they sell them on e-bay?

……..::::~)(*)(~::::…….


	9. Of Dead and Living Friends

**The Fifth Marauder :**

****

****

Chapter 9 : Of dead and living friends:

Moony. Or rather Remus J. Lupin. The sandy blond teen Sam once knew had grown into a man who seemed to have already seen much of life. So many years had passed but Sam didn't feel the uneasiness she had feared as she embraced him tightly; but the deepest regret not to have shared those years at the side of her friend.

"God Moony, it's been so long."

Remus detangled himself from Sam's embrace and took her hands in his. They stared at each other from head to toe. So many lost years to make up for. Neither really new were to start. Remus sighed softly putting a loose strand of blond hair behind Sam's ear.

"I like the new hair style."

She laughed, wiping the tears from the corner of her eyes.

"Military style. You don't look bad yourself Remus."

They grinned at each other.

"So, this is your house?"

"My humble home. I know, it's not really palatial but I would be glad if you treated the place as your own."

"Thank you. I'm already settled in your guestroom anyway. You couldn't make me leave."

"I wouldn't dream of trying to. Let's get inside. I don't want you to catch a cold on your first day back."

Still not letting go of her hand, he opened the door and guided her to the living room greeting Molly who had been on her way to check on Sam.

They had just settled themselves on the sofa when they heard the door opening and closing once more. Voices echoed in the corridor, one of which Sam recognized as being Arthur's. She raised to greet the new comers, glancing back at Remus who too wouldn't have minded to have a little more time alone with her. Arthur Weasley came in followed by his wife and two young men who could only be two young Weasleys. Molly pushed them proudly forward.

"Sam, this is my eldest son Bill who we talked about. You remember Sam, don't you Bill! I'm sure you do." Sam shook Bill's hand who was slightly blushing and wondering what embarrassing facts his mother might have told Sam.

"And his brother Charlie. Charlie has just flown back from Romania this afternoon. He'll be with us a couple of weeks! Isn't it wonderful!"

"Romania? So you are the one working with the dragons?" Asked Sam, also shaking his hand. Molly had only had the time to tell her a few words about her two sons coming that night but that had interested her more than anything else. In fact, she had made Molly repeat that information several times to see if she was hearing it correctly.

There was Bill who after working in Egypt for a couple of years had recently taken a desk job at Gringotts' London branch. Molly had spoken with a motherly pride of his blooming relationship with a young French woman named Fleur and had just as much disapproved his 'punk appearance'. Sam smiled inwardly. True the longish bright red braid, the fang earring, sleeveless jean jacket and leather boots wouldn't have been out of place at a rock concert; but she just loved the style. Charlie was something else entirely. Bill had been slim and tall. His brother was somewhat shorter and more stockily built. Freckles covered so much of his skin that he looked as if he was tanned. And he was working with dragons.

"Yes, that would be me."

"Well, I'm looking forward to hear about your job. And the dragons! I mean, both your jobs. But dragons! It's like a childhood dream coming true!"

"It always is for me as well Ms Carter."

"No, no, call me Sam, all of you."

"Now that we have introduced everyone, let's eat this dinner. Albus is already in the kitchen and I don't want him starting before us. Come on everyone." Molly hurried them all into the small kitchen where the dishes were already all set on the table. Albus was indeed waiting but nothing had been touched. Sam eyed him suspiciously as they all took place around the table. Somehow, seeing the way he was staring at the roast chicken, she believed he might have little patience when it came to food…

xxxxxxxx

"Delicious as always Molly." Said a hungry Albus, helping himself again with a full plate of vegetables.

"It sure is, Molly. I'm not used to eating this well anymore." Sam was enjoying her dinner. She had learned, fascinated, more about Charlie's job, the dragons and Bill's experiences with mummies and tomb raiding in Egypt. But they also were rather interested in her activities, especially Arthur who didn't miss a chance to have her talk about it. As far as everyone but Albus was concerned she was an USAF Major working on far distances telescopes. It had been quite some time since she had felt any kind of remorse when telling this well-used lie. She wished she could have at least told Remus the truth but knew better than to follow any hot emotion.

"Oh, yeah, I suppose you don't often get home made food at the cantina of your base."

"We don't have junk food everyday! I would take that idea off people's mind if I could that Americans only eat hamburgers and French fries."

"Good, now you know at least one thing you're going to teach to our students at Hogwarts."

"It could be a start I suppose." She smiled at Albus and glanced at Remus beside her to find him staring directly at her, grinning.

"What's so funny?"

"Your accent."

"What's wrong with my accent?"

"It's pure American accent."

"And that might be because _I_ _am_ American, Moony."

Remus rolled his eyes but couldn't stop grinning.

"It's just that I hadn't heard you speak this way since our first year at Hogwarts."

"I think, dear, that he means you've lost all trace of British pronunciation." Molly piped in. Sam's eyes went wide.

"I actually spoke with a British accent?!"

"No. But there were jut some words, expressions and pronunciations you had adopted in twelve years I guess."

"If you say so." Sam breathed again. Their British accent was distinguished and much like her mother used to speak but she just couldn't picture herself speaking like them. Her lips twitched as she imagined Jack or Teal'c with a British accent.

(A.N: No offence here guys! I love the British accent; and I wish my English might sound like that… I'm just trying to picture Sam as the American coming to England and what might sound strange to her…)

"So tell me, how many other children do you two have?" Sam had not forgotten Percy Weasley and thought it was a way to broach the subject. Molly beamed taking lovingly Arthur's hand in hers.

"We are the lucky parents of seven little terrors."

"Seven children! It's rather impressive nowadays. I bet it wasn't easy everyday when there was still the seven of them at home! Who are the five others?"

"There is Ginny, our youngest and only daughter. She has just turned 15 and started her fifth year at Hogwarts. Then, there is Ron, 16. You will have them in your class. They are both Gryffindors and so were all their brothers; that's at least something they have taken from their parents. And they were both on their house Quidditch team last year. Make sure you're not too soft on my Ronald. He is a prefect again this year and I'm sure if he is rightly pushed he has a chance to make it Head Boy." She glared at Charlie who had, politely, snorted behind his napkin. Sam smiled behind hers. "Fred and George are identical twins and they are two years older than Ron. They left Hogwarts last year. I wish they had completed their last year of school but those two have always only be interested in opening their own joke shop."

"Ah, they had a passion for breaking rules and shaking Hogwarts, staff, students, ghosts and walls, that I had not seen in years." Added Albus, eyes twinkling.

"They are both very clever magical inventors; but really I would rather have them not make practical joker a profession." Sighed Molly.

"Well, we'd better watch out or those twins might dethrone the Marauders." She said jokingly turning to Remus.

"Nah. They still need the nifty nicknames Mildtooth." He ruffled her hair affectionately.

"'Mildtooth'?" asked Bill raising his eyebrows.

"Don't ask me. I can't remember why he calls me that." Remus saddened at this. It was easy to forget that Sam was still partly amnesic, especially when she was so lively beside him and calling him 'Moony' just like she used to. Just like Sirius and James used to. Like Peter used to. Remus' chest tightened suddenly. If she didn't remember about their nicknames, that could only mean she didn't remember about-

"But... I've been dying for you to remind me." Said Sam sensing Remus' distress. He could feel another smile coming to his lips.

"What do I get if I tell you?"

"Err.. want a lesson on the arrangement of quanta at subliminal speed?" When you had nothing else to offer, resort to physics. Worked every time with Colonel O'Neill. Remus made a face. Sam smirked.

"I'd…think about it first. Measure the pros and cons."

Sam pouted.

"I would be interested in hearing you, Sam" said an excited Arthur. "Is it about this muggle devise you work on?"

"Not exactly. I was joking Arthur. It is some advance physics and I think it might take a few hours to explain."

"Oh. Another day then perhaps."

"Whenever we'll find the time." Wahoo. That must have been the first person in months beside the SGC researchers to show some interest in listening to her talk about physics. It was refreshing. Too bad he certainly wouldn't understand a single word of it. "Bill, Charlie, the twins, Ron and… Ginny, right?. That's six."

Arthur's face clouded. Sam thought it might be time to reveal her meeting with who apparently was the third of the seven Weasley children.

"I've met your son Percy with Albus this afternoon in Fudge's office."

Molly dropped her glass, the water wetting the table cloth.

"I'm…I'm sorry. Really. How…stupid of me…" She laughed nervously. Charlie stood to sponge the water. "Thank you dear. Sit, sit…I'll do it myself. So, you've seen Percy?"

Sam nodded.

"And he is well, isn't he?"

"Yes… we haven't exchanged more than a few words though. He seemed somewhat cold towards Arthur" Or more like frozen cold…

"I see." She paused, breathing deeply. "Not only with Arthur. With the rest of us too. When he left Hogwarts, he went to work for the Ministry of Magic; like his father. He was a clever student, you know; always hard-working. Prefect, then Head Boy. Just like Charlie. His first post was in the department for International cooperation. He has always been devoted to rules and procedures. He is the exact opposite of Fred and George. But he got in quite a bit of trouble at the Ministry for not realizing that Mr. Crouch, his boss, was acting under the Imperious curse."

Sam glanced at Albus, a bit lost, asking silently for a more detailed explanation later. He nodded in understanding.

"In spite of this, Percy was unexpectedly offered a position on Fudge's staff."

"And the idiot took it for granted with pride." Added Bill bitterly. Molly ignored him, carrying on.

"We, of course, questioned this appointment and suggested that it was offered so Fudge would have a spy in our family. Percy… he thought we didn't believe in his abilities; he was so-"

"Full of himself?" suggested Bill again with irritation.

"He was very deeply hurt!" snapped Molly, her lips quivering. "this is all a big misunderstanding." She sighed again. "He moved to London. We thought that…with the revelation that You-Know-Who is on the rise again… after all what happened in the Ministry, after that his dear Fudge himself admitted You-Know-Who's come back… there might be some kind of reconciliation. But for the moment, he still…he still ignores us."

She rose and collected their empty plates, possibly to allow herself a minute to recompose herself. Sam turned to the others.

"That attack on the ministry. You mentioned it in the plane Albus, you said that Voldemort attacked at the Ministry and almost kill Harry in the process." She missed Arthur's eyes going wide with surprise then respect at her easiness to use the Dark Lord's name. "If I have only a week to become efficient again, I think you should start filling me in with what I've missed. Like what happened at the Ministry for a start. Or what you already all have organized against Voldemort; who and how many you have with you. This kind of stuff. I'd like to know how well Harry is protected, who is taking care of him… And when I'll see Sirius." Where had _that_ come from? Sam surprised herself at her eagerness to actually 'see' Sirius. She had meant to get finally a clear explanation why she especially 'shouldn't' speak of Sirius to the Minister; but the words had instinctively leapt out of her mouth. She realized she really wanted to see him. She frowned. The Weasleys were all very ill-at-ease. Molly had tears forming in her eyes, Albus wasn't looking at her and Remus seemed… bewildered. Almost angry.

"You haven't told her yet?!"

Sam felt the need to defend Albus. It all had happened so fast. Albus' coming to the SGC, her leaving for England.

"Calm down Moony. It's not as if we've had the time to just sit down and talk already. Four days ago, I couldn't even remember your name."

"Yes, but… I thought you already knew." He paused. "I mean, I wish you already knew." He added quietly.

"Well, tell me then."

There was another uncomfortable pause. Sam was becoming nervous. She could sense that something painful was definitely going to be announced. And she had not the faintest idea of what it was.

Nothing could have prepared her for the blow to come.

xxxxxxxx

"Why don't we all sit in the living room now? It will be much more comfortable to talk." Proposed Molly.

"Right."

Bill and Charlie were glancing at each other, uncertain.

"We'll stay here if you want. We would understand if you wanted to talk in private."

Sam was touched by their concern, but even more worried. She hesitated.

"No. It's fine. I don't think there is anything you don't already know anyway."

They all left the kitchen; Charlie, Bill and Arthur carrying their chairs. Sam took place on the fluffy couch between Molly and Remus, while Albus settled on the armchair. He sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. This was going to be a long night.

"This attack on the Ministry you've been hearing about has deeply shaken the Wizarding Community. And all of us. The situation is today not so different from the one you've known, and I'm sorry you had no taste of the ten years of peace that followed that dreadful 31st October. I'm afraid there is no point in informing you of later events if we don't clear the events of this night first. Unfortunately, you happen to be the only witness Samantha and should know more than we do. We all hope you will be telling us soon." He sighed again. Sam was seeing for the first time a tired man in Albus Dumbledore. "We will tell you what happened after this night. But we still have to come back to it so you can understand everything."

"And if there's one thing that still causes me trouble, it's _this_ particular memory. There's not a lot I remember about it yet. And the more I remember, the more incomprehensible it becomes."

"Then tell us the few things you already remember."

Samantha concentrated.

"It always start with me and Lily in Harry's bedroom. She is speaking to me and fussing over Harry. But I can't move. I mean I really _can't_ move, as if I am paralyzed or something… Then Voldemort comes in the room… And he heads for Harry's cradle… but Lily steps in between…and he tells her to step aside. He is after Harry…yes, only after Harry. But he has already killed James. And she smiles at me. She won't move. He…he kills her." Sam breathed deeply. "I don't remember much before a green light. A flash of green light. I know he turned to me… And I can't move… But then… All I can remember is him lowering his wand in the cradle and saying the killing curse. Then the light. And… And I knew he was gone. I just knew. I could feel he was gone. But so were Lily and James." She paused. "And so was I." She added quietly.

Remus put an arm around her shoulder. She leaned on him. She was glad he was there.

"The more I remember this night, the more the scene repeats itself in my head, the more I see Lily falling; the more I ask myself how I can be alive. Why did Voldemort spare my life? Would he have also spared Lily's if she had let him pass? He was after Harry! Not Lily! Not me! Not even James I'm sure! Just Harry. A baby for god's sake! Why him? I would understand that he wanted Lily and James. They were dangerous to him. They had faced him three times and managed to get away. They were more than any other member of the Order the symbol of our fight, they were disturbing his image. Especially when they had Harry. Taking the risk to found a family in those trouble times and still being active in the Order. Voldy must definitely have resented it as pure defiance." She smiled softly. Lily and James really had been wonderful people. It was not fair.

"Voldy?!?" Cried Charlie, Bill and Arthur in one voice.

"Huh…sorry…That's how Sirius and I used to call him." She grinned sheepishly at them. They grinned back and the knot in Sam's stomach loosened a little. They were discussing serious matters but the tension had been a bit too palpable. The kind you could cut with a knife.

"You seem to remember much more than you give yourself credit for Samantha." Said Albus, clearly surprised by the precision of her memories so far.

"Well, some things come to me as I speak. Things come back fast. It's just like when Molly and I talked about Bill while I was unpacking." She saw Bill looking at his mother a little red in the face but he did not interrupt. " I could actually remember things. And then it was as if the memory had always been there." She didn't think what she was saying was really making sense. But it seemed to satisfy Albus.

"Why Voldemort attacked Harry this night, I can answer. Do you remember anything about a prophecy?"

"Not really."

"A year before the death of Lily and James, I went to interview a candidate to the vacant post of Divination teacher in Hogsmeade who was said to be a descendant of Cassandra."

"The Trojan princess Cassandra?! She actually existed?"

Albus only smiled.

"I was however not particularly impressed until the lady fell into a trance and spoke those exact words:

'The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches.. born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies… and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not… and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives… the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies…'

This prediction was however overheard by a servant of Lord Voldemort, who on that basis began searching for the baby born in July to those who had defied him thrice and survived. There were two of them. Harry and Neville Longbottom."

"The son of Frank and Alice?"

Albus nodded.

"Both family were on their guards. But soon Voldemort seemed to choose Harry as the most suitable candidate to be the one that the prophecy spoke of. His searches for the baby intensified and Lily and James were soon forced to go in hiding using the Fidelius Charm to protect their new born. No one but their secret keeper would know where they lived. They chose a location and the one they thought the most reliable. Their choice balanced between you and Sirius at the time."

Sam frowned. Of course she would have done it.

"I told him I would do it. But Sirius, he wouldn't hear any of it. He said it was too dangerous for me."

"Sam?"

"I replied that it was not more dangerous for me than it was for him. That Voldy would suspect us at once anyway. That everyone knew how much Lily and James trusted us. He said I was right and that he would made sure some people knew it was him and not me. I was like, right, this is so going to help Lil' and Prongs, if everyone 'knows' who their secret keeper is. He said 'exactly' and he left. Just like that! That's just like him to do things like that! I so knew he was up to something! And two hours later Lily and James were unplottable. Gone. You think he would have let me say goodbye or something? And then it was two whole days before I had any news. He _called_. Prince charming granted me one minute 57 seconds of his time on the phone. And then on the third day, on the third day… on the third day…"

"Huh, Mildtooth…what about you sit down again and stop shouting?"

She blushed. Somewhat lost in her memories, she had unconsciously started to pace around the living room and its occupants. Remus pulled her down beside him.

"On the third day Samantha?"

She lowered her eyes.

"They were dead?"

"Voldemort found them and killed them."

"How did he find them?"

"The only weak point of the Fidelius Charm is that you still have to give your trust to someone. They were betrayed by their secret keeper."

Sam raised to her feet again at once. How did they dare?!

"Sirius would never! How could you even think that he would betray James or Lily?! That he would endanger their lives or Harry's! Harry for God's sake! His own godson! Our godson! He already loved the child as if it was ours!" Words were flowing from her mouth on their own accord. She was so angry and bewildered. Unconsciously, she felt that accusing Sirius was accusing her.

Remus rose, forcing her eyes to meet his.

"We know, Sam. Now we know. It was Peter. It was Peter Pettigrew who sold Lily and James to Voldemort."

"Peter?"

"Yes Sam. Sirius convinced them to take him as their secret keeper because he thought he would be less obvious. Just like you said Sam, that's what he was up to. People thought, knew in our case, it was Sirius, because that's who it should have been until the last minute."

"Peter…Peter betrayed us?" Such a soft, timid man. He was always so scared that they would leave him during school. The boys had taken him under their wings. All those hours Lily had spent helping him with his work. All those times Sam had taught him to mount a broom properly. Yes, he was always so scared, so admiring… so, so weak, so jealous. So weak, so scared for himself that he would gladly hand his friends over to Voldemort if it could save him.

"That…that rat! God, tell me he got what he deserved! Remus, tell me he got what he deserved!" Her voice was breaking under the overload of emotions.

"I wish I could. But…" It was now Remus' voice which was taking a higher tone. "We didn't know then. No one knew that Peter was the Secret keeper and not Sirius at the time."

"Remus, what are you trying to tell me?"

"The Fidelius Charm ended with the death of Lily and James. We then all remembered the location of their house. Sirius was there the first. It was him who found you and Harry. He gave Harry to Hagrid who was charged to bring him back safely to Albus, and brought you to St Mungo. Then… he went off like a madman searching for Pettigrew. He tried to capture him but Pettigrew cut his own finger and transform into a rat. It was a mess. An explosion, 13 muggles killed. He ran away, and to the rest of us… he was a victim of Sirius' folly and betrayal; along with those muggles, and Lily and James."

"But…he must have told you, didn't he? You did believe in his innocence? You did believe him?"

"How could we have Sam? For us, Peter was dead - rather eradicated. And Lily, and James, and… and you. The trial- I'd rather call it hasty condemnation - it all went so fast. We were all so worn out. No matter how much we wanted to believe otherwise, how much it hurt and how much it seemed incredible to us, it seemed the only conclusion then. He was guilty."

"The…the trial. He was condemned. What was he sentenced to?"

"Life imprisonment in Azkaban."

Sam felt light headed. Her breathing quickened. Azkaban. And those damned monsters that were the Dementors.

"Life… life sentenced. But you got him out of it, right? You discovered what happened and you got him out of this hellhole?" It was more a plea than a question.

"He got out by himself. But that…that was not before twelve years of imprisonment. He found Pettigrew and convinced us of his innocence. But Pettigrew got away again and he stayed a murderer on the run for the rest of the world."

"Twelve years? Twelve years!" Sam collapsed in the sofa. Twelve years! The mere thought of Sirius in prison for all this time made her dizzy. She took her face in her hands, trying to calm down. Molly was rubbing her back in a soothing motion. She needed to see him. To hold him. She had never felt such a strong need to see anybody before.

"Where is he now? Where is he hiding? Remus, where is he" She asked. "Let me see him." She added pleadingly. "Please let me see him."

All kept silent.

"Where is he! Please, tell me where he is!"

Albus took a deep breath and spoke.

"That attack on the ministry, Sam. Sirius was killed. He was killed during the battle against Voldemort's Death Eaters. I am sorry.

xxxxxxxx

Dead. Sirius was dead? Sirius couldn't be dead. No, he couldn't… he wasn't… not before she had seen him again…no. No!

"No."

Sadly, it wasn't the first time and she knew perfectly it wouldn't be the last that she lost someone close to her. You knew all the risks you were bringing upon yourself when you entered the SGC. Sg1 was a surprising exception. Seldom did all the members of the other teams come back home uninjured and alive. Were they simply the best or was it constant good luck? It must have been a bit of both. You learned, or rather you tried to take some distance when a death occurred; even when it was someone you knew. You had to move on. Always be at your best. Especially on a battle field, no matter how many of your own were falling at your side. Sam had trained herself rather than being drown in her pain, to find strength there, as if she now had to fight not only for herself but for those heroes as well.

But Sirius' death…

She couldn't accept it. She wouldn't accept it. It was almost frightening how strong her pain was to lose someone that she had in fact not seen in fifteen years. Someone she didn't know really. Someone she only 'remembered' about for a day and a half at the most. But to Sam it was as if someone she loved had just died in from of her. As if the one she loved had just died in front of her. This sickening feeling when you realized you wouldn't see him again. Never again.

A strangled sob escaped her mouth. She broke down crying. Remus gathered her into his arms, his own eyes glistening. Molly put a sympathetic hand on her shoulder. The three other Weasleys were sending sad uncomfortable looks at each other. Arthur finally rose followed by his sons, gesturing to his wife that they'll be waiting in the kitchen.

It seemed hours to Sam before she could regain controlled over herself and stop her tears from falling. And maybe it was. She couldn't really tell. She didn't really care. Eventually, her cries subdued. Her breathing was still a bit erratic and her eyes wet. But now she laid still in Remus' arms. After a moment, she tried to speak.

"It's not fair." She managed, her voice weak and uncertain.

Remus dried her face softly with a handkerchief Molly was handing out to him.

"No it's not." He whispered back.

"I wish I could have seen him again."

"I know."

xxxxxxxx

Sam closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"I'll be fine. I think. Let's continue."

"Sam… It's late… You should get some sleep. We'll finish tomorrow."

"No. I need to hear more."

She knew that she only had to ask to stop for tonight and retire to the silence and darkness of her room. And it did seem more appealing than speaking some more about her dead friends. She wasn't sure she could take more tonight. But she knew she needed to hear the rest. She may cry herself to sleep later. She felt that her broken heart would take some time to heal. More than a night or even a week. It would be days before things became easier to cope. And time failed her. Yes. Better clear everything tonight.

She looked at Albus searching his understanding. The old headmaster nodded sadly.

"Very well."

Remus looked at Sam with worried eyes.

"You sure?"

"Yes."

She leaned back in her seat and tried to focus. She had had so many questions at the beginning of their conversation; but now her mind was a hazy blur. What had already been said? What was still obscure?

She frowned and rubbed the bridge of her nose. Sirius' death. And the charm. The Fidelius charm. And Sirius' death. She sighed. The Charm first.

"If… if I wasn't Lily and James' secret keeper, then I shouldn't have known where to find them, right? How could I have been there that night?"

"That is a very good question. And fortunately we can answer it. When Pettigrew gave the precious location of Lily and James's house to his master, Voldemort assembled his Death Eaters to give them new orders. He only trusted his own plans with a few of his subjects he thought the most reliable. Among them was a young man who had just recently come back to his right mind and was secretly spying for me. His name is Severus Snape. I, only knew where his true allegiance lied. However he could not find me that night for Voldemort had us occupied elsewhere - a diversion of course, to avoid any risks of failure in killing Harry, his unique obsession. Time was running out and Severus had to communicate Voldemort's plans. He chose you as his interlocutor for, of the few members of the Order he knew, he thought you would be the only one to put faith in his words. Oh, and you did. He gave you the location of Lily and James's house; but still unsure of his loyalty you petrified and locked him up. Then, we guess, flew directly and alone to Godric Hollow to warn Lily and James, only leaving a panicked message we got too late. But Voldemort arrived there soon too. Can you add anything to this?"

Sam thought hard but nothing lightened in her mind.

"No. I'm afraid not. But that Snape, he had seen Pettigrew? Didn't he tell you Sirius was not James' Secret Keeper?"

"Unfortunately, no. Pettigrew was a card Voldemort had not revealed yet."

"But you said he had trusted him enough with the location of the Potters' house…"

"It is not Severus he trusted that day, but his faithful Lucius Malfoy, who had taken him under his wing and was taking responsibility for his loyalty. But not even Lucius Malfoy did know the identity of Voldemort's spy. None of his Death Eaters knew."

"And why did Snape thought I would believe him? And where were you all?"

"To answer your second question first, Voldemort's diversion was to send all his Death Eaters for a deadly attack on a muggle village, Dunharrow, far from the Potter's house where he was heading himself. And when Severus arrived to inform me of this later plan, we had already all rushed to the battle field."

"And why didn't I come with you all?"

"You had been ill all week and were consulting at St Mungo when the Death Eaters assaulted. This attack surpassed all others in horror and hate. The whole Order left our Headquarters at once. Several members were sent to assemble those who were not present. Fabian Prewett flew to St Mungo and then to your flat but you were nowhere to be found. He resolved in leaving a message that you must have had because according to Severus you were about to leave for Dunharrow when he delivered his revelations to you." He sighed and walked to the window. There was nothing visible outside. The moon and stars seemed to have deserted the night sky and no light pierced through the thick blackness enveloping the house and lands.

"Tokens in Time's and Fate's hands. How fragile, artificial, now seems to me the turn of these fateful events. A handful of minutes from you or myself and the present might have been unimaginably different."

"How did the battle of Dunharrow go?"

"Seventeen muggles were killed, and twenty more injured. Man, woman, children of all ages. Some were tortured before our arrival and that of the defense forces. Three Aurors were killed.From our own lines, Gideon and Fabian Prewett fell fighting a group of five Death Eaters all by themselves."

"Fabian…" Her subordinate, fellow Auror and friend. Someone else she would never see again. Not in this life anyway.

"Of the old Order of the Phoenix you belonged to, Dorcas Meadows had been killed by Voldemort personally; Edgar Bones had been killed along with most of his family; Marlene McKinnon, as well, killed by Death Eaters together with her whole family; Benjy Fenwick, killed, only bits found of him. We won at Dunharrow at last and most agents of the Dark Lord were defeated. After their master's dismay, the remaining followers were hunted down and most captured or killed. But not without further loss on our part. Their lord defeated, the virulence of some was doubled. First, Caradoc Dearborn vanished and his body has never been found. I hold no hope for him anymore. And lastly ending this sorrowful list, Frank and Alice Longbottom, who were tortured into madness and have been treated at St Mungo ever since. But for them also, no chance of recovery."

"Frank and Alice?" Sam croaked feeling tears prickling again in her already red eyes. Tortured into madness? Her dear Frank and his sweet Alice? But…they were so strong… so full of life… A loving family devoted to fairness and Good.

"But… their son, Neville, what happened to him?"

"He was brought up by his grandmother. He is also in his Sixth year at Hogwarts and sorted in Gryffindor, just like his parents before him."

Mad. Mad. Frank and Alice. But hadn't she-

"Why didn't you do to them what was done to me? Why haven't you obliviate Frank and Alice? You knew it worked! Why haven't you done anything about them?!"

"Sam… We did do our best. But the situation was quite different then. You remain the only witch who was obliviate as treatment of mental deficiency. The method has been judged too harsh and unfitting by the medical and governmental authorities and legally forbidden ever after. And even if we had bypassed the interdiction, your symptoms were still unique and not at all those of the Longbottoms. I highly doubt that erasing their memory would have changed anything to their mental condition. If they were to stay in the same state, why take from them the precious faint recollection they could have of their son and each other?"

Sam pondered those last arguments and nodded in understanding. She decided she would go and visit her poor friends as soon as possible. Even if she knew she wouldn't like what she would see.

"There is still my question about Snape to be answered. Why would I have believed him more than the others would have?"

"Well, he was at school with us. In the same year, in Slytherin. You went out with him."

Sam stared at Remus. How very frustrating not even to remember who you went out with!

"I did?"

"Hey, don't ask me. You choose your boyfriends. And believe me, it has been hard enough for us to stand _that_ one." By Remus' tone, Sam knew this relationship must have had some deep repercussions on her friendship with her Marauders. She felt it had been crucial in someway, but she yet couldn't put her finger on it and delayed her questions.

All were now silent. Her inquiries were partially satisfied. But a lot more needed to be said. Sam took the initiative to advance another subject close to her heart.

"After Lily and James' death; if his godparents were both unable to take care of Harry; who was given this task? What happened to him?"

"And also how did he defeated Voldemort being only a baby?"

"Yeah…that too." It almost hadn't seem important to Sam so far. As if she already knew exactly how Harry survived. Only she didn't. Or, she couldn't remember.

"I believe, more than ever from what you have told me, that it was Lily's sacrifice that protected Harry that night. She gave her life willingly for her son and that protection has been stronger than any spell, even stronger than the killing curse. And you said yourself you couldn't 'move', well my theory is that sensing you both couldn't win against Voldemort, she petrified you so you wouldn't interfere when he would kill her. She knew she was endangering your life, leaving you defenseless until you broke the Charm; but she also knew it was her only way to save Harry. She could only hope that if Voldemort didn't mean to kill her, he wouldn't kill you either. Not kill the only witness of his triumph. Or at least not before Harry was dead."

And that would be his greatest mistake. She added mentally. I'll soon make him wish he had kill me that night.

"Let me now repeat the prophecy: 'The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies… and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not."

"'Power that he knows not', I think we've covered that. But 'Mark him as his equal'?"

"From his confrontation with Voldemort, Harry keeps indeed one mark. A lightning bold shaped scar that, at one year old only, has made him famous in the whole Wizarding world as its savior. That is partly why I decided to entrust him to his only living relatives, Petunia Dursley and her family, rather than place him into any Wizarding family; to let him taste a bit of normality before his renown caught up with him."

"Petunia Dursley? You mean Petunia Evans who married that pig Vernon Dursley? Lily's sister?!"

"Yes."

"But she hated Lily! She had long broken all connections with her! The last time she saw her, I was there; and we were 17. Then she has devoted her life to erase Lily's presence in it _forever_.She has been insufferable and unlivable since childhood! Oh, and there are a few other colorful adjectives I long to add to that picture. She can't have taken Harry in willingly!"

"She was honest enough to take him in, but it is quite true that his life at the Dursley's has been no picnic."

"I bet!"

"Sam, Lily's sacrifice invoked an ancient magic that I could extend in one and only way. As long as he stays where his mother's blood dwells, his relations' care, there he cannot be touched or harmed by Voldemort."

"The blood protection."

"Exactly. However, you are entirely right in assuming that after living 16 years with those relatives who did not give him the affection he deserved, Harry is coming to a breaking point. At least, he is now at Hogwarts where he is safe and has his friends around him."

"I presume he stays there for the holidays."

"Indeed."

"Sixteen years and he has seen nothing else but Hogwarts and Petunia's awfully neat house, I guess."

"I am afraid so."

"Well that is surely enough. He is not going back there. I'll take him in if I must, but he is not going back."

"As long as Voldemort is after him we have no other choice."

"Then we'd better make sure soon that Voldy is not around anymore. You still haven't told me what your plans were."

"The old Order that you fortunately remember very well has been reformed. The Weasleys, Remus, Severus, some other members of the first Order as well as some new recruits. You will meet all these people this week. As for our plans, not much has been done so far but watch for the enemy's moves. After the attack on the ministry, the defense and protection of the population rely on Fudge and his Aurors who, as trained as Aurors can be, bound by Fudge, will not be sufficient to defeat Voldemort, his Death Eaters and the dark creatures assembled around him. We, independently and secretly for now, will have to prepare an offensive and you just arrive in time to participate in its elaboration. Voldemort is getting ready for a battle. He wants to win the Wizarding world over. But he will not take part in the fight. That he will delegate to his Death Eaters and dreadful subordinates as long as he can. For he has a priority, one that tortures him for sixteen years. 'The Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not… and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survive'. I am afraid we can take care of Voldemort's minions but that we will at some point have to rely on Harry to make justice upon the Dark Lord."

"Either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survive'?! Wait, are you saying you're actually waiting from my godson that _he_ kills Voldemort?!"

"What I am not waiting on is for Voldemort to kill Harry. I know how you regard prophecies and things of that matter Samantha. And even if the exactitude between what was predicted and what happened and is still happening strikes me, I do not mean to leave the heavy burden of 'killing' Voldemort on Harry's shoulders. But I fear that their confrontation is unavoidable. And Voldemort will try to kill Harry. He has to be ready to face him for I don't know how long he can still be protected from this duel."

"So, for you it's my godson against Voldemort. No alternative? Because of a fucking prophecy? "

"You know we all wish Harry had not to go through all this. But there is nothing we can do. And it is the faith that Voldemort puts in this 'fucking' prophecy that gives us the will and hope that we might soon defeat such a dangerous insane but afraid wizard."

"Harry is still a kid."

"A 'kid' who has already proved himself Lily and James Potter's son all right."

Sam sighed out of frustration. A prophecy. A psycho was trying to kill a child, her godson, because of a damn prophecy. And she wouldn't be an Sg1 member if she didn't believe that things could change - for the better or the worse - until the very last minute; that nothing was foreordained. She was already quite experienced with saving the world after all. Hopefully she might be able to avoid that confrontation that they all seemed to consider unavoidable. Even if it meant facing Voldy all by herself. Oh, now that was something she would almost gladly do. Soon it would be payback time for hurting her friends.

xxxxxxxx

"It is over midnight. Go and get some rest Samantha. We have much to do tomorrow."

Sam was indeed getting rather tired. Emotionally drained, she also felt it was time to end their discussion. If she still didn't know how Voldemort was back, for how long and what had happened since; much had already been said, and she thought she could wait until the next morning to hear the rest of the tale.

She turned to Molly and thanked her for the comfort she had brought her with her mere presence and marks of support. She also bid goodnight to Albus and to the men in the kitchen, also thanking them for respecting her sorrow and privacy. Then she climbed the stairs to her room followed by Remus.

"You're coming in for a moment, Moony?"

"Sure."

They sat on her bed. Sam yawned. Remus sighed and embraced her softly.

"We should really be going to bed. You're going to be completely worn out in the morning."

As tired as Sam was, she wanted to enjoy all the moments of privacy she would have with her friend.

"So are you. And besides I am not working early in the morning." She grinned inwardly. Yeah! Not working the whole week you mean! She knew everyone at the SGC thought she couldn't enjoy properly a day off, most of the time spending it on a side project of hers in her lab, but from time to time it still felt good to be far from your responsibilities. Thinking of work, Remus hadn't spoken much about himself and she didn't think he had mentioned his job at all.

"Are you working early tomorrow morning?"

"Don't worry about me. I don't work for the moment. I'll surely be off doing whatever the Order wants me to do for the day."

"What are you doing normally for a living Moony?"

Remus tensed slightly, still petting Sam's back softly.

"I…It's not easy for me to find a proper permanent job. I've done all sorts of small jobs to survive while studying more profoundly the Dark Arts. I've traveled quite a lot, took tons of notes, I'd like to write a book someday you know? A school manual maybe or a journal. But, I'd say my first true professional experience was when Albus offered me the position of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts three years ago."

"So you're Hogwarts Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Moony?"

"Oh, no. I stayed one year and resigned."

"What happened? I'm sure you make a wonderful teacher!"

"Thanks. But I couldn't stay. I have a sort of…err… handicap. But we'll talk about that later if you will. I don't like speaking about it."

Sam was dumbfounded. What could possibly prevent a qualified and strong willed man like Remus from finding a job? What did he mean by 'handicap'?

"You're not ill, are you Moony?" she asked worriedly. He seemed to think about it before answering.

"No, not exactly. Don't worry."

They sat in a comfortable silence.

"Hey, that means you'll be able to give me plenty of tips to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts!"

"Say 'DADA' Mildtooth, it's shorter."

"Like the 20th Century Art movement? Dadaism?"

"Like Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"Oh."

Another pause.

"Ah yeah, D-A-D-A. I got it."

Remus rolled his eyes playfully.

"So you had Harry in your class?"

He nodded.

"He is very interested in the subject. And very gifted too. It's a pleasure to teach him. He was in his third year back then. He mastered the Patronus charm in a few months only. Even us have needed much more time than that."

"What was the form of his Patronus?"

"A stag."

A stag?

Remus observed Sam. She was frowning. The 'stag' clearly meant something to her but she couldn't… remember. But Remus had no doubt it would soon come back to her.

"You know, if I could have, I would have taken Harry in myself. But I was already struggling to nourish myself. He wouldn't have been happier here. No. and not protected. I couldn't…"

It was Sam's turn to study Remus. He looked so tired. No. More weary. Prematurely old. But the sparkle in his eye when he spoke to her made her think that friendship and love was what he needed mostly. If things were hard for her, she realized they had been ten times harder for Remus who lived them.

"Tell me, what does he look like?"

"Well, he looks a lot like James. And when I say a lot, I mean as in he's almost James' double. Physically anyway. He has his untamable black hair, a similar build, glasses. But he has Lily's eyes. Those unique green eyes of hers. And he has a very different personality from his father. He might have taken more from Lily I suppose. He is more thoughtful, mature, less vain than James was at his age." Said Remus fondly.

Sam smiled trying to picture him.

"And what does he like?"

"DADA - how could he not after having me for a teacher - of course…"

"Of course."

"And Quidditch, I guess. He is Seeker, just like you were. And let me tell you, he might be even better, and that's saying a lot. I had never seen anybody fly like he does. Not since you and James last played."

"I'm glad. And what doesn't he like ?"

"Hum… I'd say Potions. He is not very fond of our dear Severus I believe. But that works both ways…"

"That Severus Snape teaches Potions at Hogwarts?"

"Yes. And he's been teaching the DADA class as well since the beginning of the term. So you'd better hurry and free our poor students before one dies of fright or another from homework overdose."

"If he's that bad… Is Albus keeping him only because he is part of the Order?"

"No, no. He is very competent. The best Potion Master of the last fifty years maybe; and he knows a great deal about the Dark Arts too. It's just that he is not really the best of pedagogues."

"I hope I'll be better."

"I'm sure you will."

Sam yawned with tiredness again.

"Okay Mildtooth time for bed."

"No, one more minute."

"One more minute? How old are you again?"

"35?"

"Exactly. Now, get up from my lap! Ouch! Mildtooth you're crushing me, you big brute!"

"'Big brute'? Really, Moony, I think it's highly time for you to do a small trip to the States!" Sam laughed as Remus lost his balance and they both fall unceremoniously… on the carpeted floor.

"That hurts."

"Yeah."

"Will you get off of me now?"

"No."

Remus sighed soundly feigning anger and rolled Sam off him.

"You know, one could think you're flirting with me Mildtooth."

Sam snorted.

"You wish, Moony. Not that I've seen a Mrs. Moony anywhere that could kill both of us in an excess of jealousy anyway. Unless you've been hiding her somewhere?"

"Nah. No Mrs. Moony yet. Not even a miss I-am-Moony's-girlfriend."

"Poor Moony. I see why you're so frustrated now."

Remus rose an eyebrow.

"Me frustrated? _You_ were harassing me!"

"Well, I'm clearly loved, thank you. If you won't have me my beloved Remus, I only have two choices left. I can throw myself in the Thames after leaving a will saying 'Moony killed me'; or I can find you a girlfriend!"

Remus smiled and shook his head. Sam surely hadn't changed much.

"I haven't heard of a Mr. Mildtooth too. Shouldn't you be on a quest to find him rather than find me girlfriends?"

"What? You'd rather have a boyfriend?"

Remus rolled his eyes. It was Sam's turn to sign inordinately.

"No Mr. Mildtooth for me yet either. My boyfriends have a tendency to die or turn into evil treacherous bastards." Or inaccessible handsome strong independent Air Force colonels… "That makes us two solitary bachelors then, I guess."

"That will make you one sexually frustrated DADA teacher among hyper active teenagers with growing hormones you mean."

"I could see if Snape is still interested after all these years…" Said Sam wringing her eyebrows suggestively.

"Ew. Bad mental image, bad mental image. I think it is really time for you to go to sleep or you'll have me have nightmares for the rest of my life."

This time Sam did not object being definitely exhausted. It was so pleasant to have Remus back, and especially not to have lost this degree of intimacy that all the Marauders shared, even after all those years. She had almost felt like she was 18 again. She smiled tiredly. And she surely had acted as such. Laughing with Remus, she had almost forgot her worries, Voldemort, Sirius… Sirius.

They got up from the floor.

"Sirius has not been cleared of the charges against him yet."

"No."

"And my testimony won't be valid."

"Not as long as Pettigrew is still on the run."

"Then we'll have to get him. I won't let his memory be stained."

"Neither will I. Goodnight Mildtooth. Molly is supposed to come back tomorrow around nine and she'll wake you up if you're still sleeping."

"Nine is perfect."

"I might have to leave earlier. I'll be back in the evening like I did today."

"Okay."

"'Night then Sam. Empty your mind and try to sleep."

"You're not tucking me in?"

Remus murmured a 'Night, you brat' shaking his head, but smiling, and left.

Sam was alone.

She changed into her nightclothes, got into bed and switched the light off. Empty your mind and try to sleep? Fortunately she was too tired to be kept awaken by thoughts of Sirius or her other dead or injured friends.

"Sirius…"

She fell immediately asleep. A dreamless slumber that after a few hours filled with images.

xxxxxxxx

_James was throwing the Quaffle to another red dressed Quidditch player who throw it in turn through a huge and high goal post._

_"Gryffindor scores!"_

_Sam was above all the other players watching their game absently. She was searching for something around her, around them, around the stands. And so was the seeker of the other team. A flash of gold near the Ravenclaw stands and Sam was flying at unmatchable speed for her opponent towards it. She extended her hand and caught easily the winged ball._

_"Sam Carter caught the snitch! 260 to 220 for Gryffindor! Gryffindor wins!"_

_She landed with the other players of her teams who dashed towards her to hug and high five her, leaded by James. Soon all Gryffindor students were surrounding their team and three boys made their way with difficulty through their classmates towards James and Sam._

_"That was brilliant guys! You did it! We won the cup!"_

_"Marson had not even time to see the snitch that you had already caught it Mildtooth!"_

_"And that way you flew James! I'll be damned if you don't get an award for that performance! I had never seen anyone 'sky-surf' on their broom before!"_

_"Sky-surf?" James laughed at Sirius._

_"Well that sums it up nicely, no?_

_"It sure does." They all grinned but were soon separated as the Gryffindor students carried their players shoulder high in triumph towards the castle. _

_x_

_The faint glow of the dying embers in the monumental fireplace of the deserted Gryffindor common room gave an eerie aura to the silent room. The party celebrating the winning of the Quidditch cup was over and all students had retired to their room. Only two girls were still up and talking in the dormitory of the fifth years, being careful not to wake their sleeping comrades._

_"We won thanks to you, Sam. There is no one who can catch the snitch as fast as you do. I'm sure you have the potential to play professionally!"_

_"You know that's something I'm not interested in, Lily."_

_"You and your science, Sam…"_

_"Besides, we won thanks to James. He played magnificently. He really deserved that award."_

_Lily snorted._

_"That self sufficient haughty prat! I wish you weren't spending all your time with him and his friends. How many times did they get you into trouble already! You would still be a prefect if… But you still rather spend your days with them rather than with me."_

_"Lily…We've already talked about that…"_

_"I know, I know. But let me remind you all those times that I've forced myself to be civil to them just for you; so don't tell me I'm not trying! Still, Sam, who is your best friend? Me? Or stupid James Potter?"_

_"You're my best friend Lily. You shouldn't doubt it. And so you know more than anyone what is important to me. They are important to me. I need them at my side. But not in the same way that you are important to me as my best girl friend ever."_

_"Hum."_

_"Come on Lil', don't look sad like that, you know I can't stand it. Remember that the holidays are coming up, and we both are flying to the States together to enjoy the beautiful beaches of Miami and the sexy life guards; courtesy of my dad."_

_A smile returned to the red haired girl's face._

_"I couldn't forget that. But Sam…"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"Is there someone you like?"_

_"What?"_

_"You know, as in someone you'd like to go out with? I've been thinking for some time now, that if you had been spending all your time with those geeks for the last five years, it may be because you are attracted to one of them…"_

_"What? Like James?"_

_"I was thinking more in the lines of Sirius Black…"_

_Sam laughed._

_"Sirius? Nah. I don't know where you got that idea."_

_"Well, you two always seem to be so…in sync together, on the same wavelength."_

_"I guess we are. That's what makes us such good friends."_

_"Nothing more?" _

_"Nothing I know of."_

_"And you would tell me if something happened?"_

_"I always tell you when something happens Lil. But in that case, nothing will happen."_

_"Hum. Hum."_

_"But tell me, you wouldn't be attracted to Sirius by any chance?"_

_"Me?!"_

_"Or maybe it's James you like. You do talk about him quite a lot."_

_"To insult him!"_

_"You know what they say about love and hate…"_

_"I can't believe you're saying that, even to joke, eew, it's disgusting."_

_"Is it?"_

_"Revolting! Me and that… and his…his 'Bow-down-before-me, I'm-James-Potter' look! He is so vain! What an awfully perturbed mind you have to even think about it!"_

_"Lil and Jamie in a tree, K-I-S" Sam started in a singsong voice._

_"Sam!"_

_"S-I-N-G!"_

_"Stop it Sam!"_

_"Or what?"_

_"Or what? Or Sam and Sirius in a-"_

_"Okay, okay I got it."_

_"Good."_

_"But you two would still make a great couple."_

_"Hardly."_

_"I bet you my broom that you two will end up together at some point next year!"_

_"And I bet you whatever you want you'll end up with Black long before I even say a polite word to Potter."_

_"Deal. Now let me think about what I can ask from you once you've lost."_

_"Lost? You'd better say goodbye to your broom, that's what you should do."_

_"You're getting tired Lil, you're not making sense at all."_

_"Riiiggghhttt. That is a brilliant example of selective hearing."_

_"The spittle of the toad does not reach the white dove."_

_"You're too weird Sam."_

_"Thank you." _

_x_

_Lily and her strange ideas, really…Sirius? Well he surely was handsome, intelligent, funny… And he understood her so well…_

_But then there was Severus. Not that she would admit to Lily or worse the boys that the idea of consorting with the 'enemy' had crossed her mind more than once lately… Severus wasn't handsome. Severus wasn't funny. Hell, Severus wasn't nice. How many times already had the Slytherin called Lily and her a 'mudblood'? She didn't really care for herself, she was over it; but it hurt Lily and that she couldn't stand. But then Severus was intelligent. He was…intellectual. Something that the Marauders weren't much; no matter how clever the boys were, fun was sacred. And wasn't it also for her? Yes… But Severus' seriousness and manners had something enticing. He was dark and mysterious. An enigma to Sam. One she'd liked to solve. How could one who read and learned so much be so close-minded? Had Slytherin house poisoned him or was he naturally malicious? And there were those rumors about his dad being abusive…Sometimes she would catch a glimpse of him in the library, working alone. He had always seemed sad to her excepted when he was immersed in his books. But the way that James and Sirius treated him… Well, he deserved it! And she wouldn't say she had joined in willingly more than once! _

_'Sam and Severus'…pff… She must be even more tired than Lily. He wouldn't go out with a 'mudblood' anyway. But sometimes, when he thought she wasn't looking, she had felt his eyes on her. In class… In the great hall…Bah, she was imagining things. Damn hormones. And what would the boys think of her! They would never understand. They would never forgive her for dating a Slytherin. With You Know Who out there, that was betrayal. No, she wouldn't hurt them like that. She couldn't hurt Sirius like that. Better forget all about Severus Snape and his annoying deep black eyes…_

_XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX_

****

****

****

**Author's Note:**__

Hi guys. A new chap of the _Fifth Marauder_ for you!

I know, once more there is no action… And when the hell will Sam finally get to Hogwarts?!

But I'm almost done with the next chapter and I'll be speeding up the rhythm. The whole week will pass in one chapter. Then I'll have Sam get to Hogwarts.

Enjoy those two chapters cause I won't be writing more soon… Not with the school year starting on the 2nd September. I have a national exam to take at the end of the year and that (Urgh) will have to be my top priority.

Sam finally knows about Sirius' death. "Sirius can't be dead"; that were my thoughts exactly when our favorite crazy author killed him!!

I hope I didn't do a mistake in a previous chapter, but James is Chaser as Rowling tells us in book 2. So Sam can be seeker. And a good seeker, but James' way of flying would make him get the award.

_Thank you all my faithful reviewers and those who have waited for me to finally move my a and post this new chapter._

- **_Love you all_** -

xxxx

_P.S:_ (you'll have understood by now that my PSs have most of the time nothing to do with the story LOL)

I went to the concert of Placebo on the 17th July in Vienne (France) and it was brilliant!! I waited for 10 hours in front of the doors with other crazy Placebo fans to be in the front -! I wish you had all been there…

Don't miss their next concert in your country!

..:::}{ **This fanfiction is dedicated to my best friend Lara******}{:::..

Biz,

Jaina -


	10. The Ways of Magic

**The Fifth Marauder :**

****

Chapter 10 : The ways of Magic :

Monday. First day of the week. Molly didn't have to wake Sam up. She was already showered, dressed and making coffee when the witch came in. The house was empty. Remus must have left much earlier and had put on the table for her breakfast nonetheless. Her attire for the day was nothing more sophisticated than the one of the previous day. Some jeans, a blouse. She had only added her simple pearl earrings, a Christmas gift from Mark's wife.

"Good morning, dear. Did you have any sleep last night?" Asked Molly, kissing Sam's cheek in greeting.

"Yes, a sleep worthy of a dead."

"And are you still tired this morning?"

"No, I'm fine."

"Good. We have a long day awaiting us."

"Do you want some coffee?"

"No, dear, take your time."

They sat themselves at the kitchen table, Sam quietly sipping her coffee, while Molly was reading the newspaper - 'the Daily Prophet' - and commenting its articles or journalists. When they were both done, Molly enquired if Sam had her wand on her.

"No. I would have carried it with me, but I couldn't see where to put it. My jeans pockets aren't big enough."

"Well, that won't do at all. I'll sew an extra pocket in your jacket like I did for my sons. But we'd better buy you some robes too. And in case you wear your muggle clothing, they now sell those very clever and discreet belts with a loop to put your wand in."

A 'wand holster'. Cool.

"In fact we could go shopping right away. Albus won't be back before the evening anyway. He wants me to help you get the hang back with your spells and charms. But we can start in the afternoon. Do you have any money with you?"

"Yes. Albus and I went to Gringotts yesterday."

"Oh, so you've already been back to Diagon Alley?"

"Yes. But I didn't see a lot of it. It was late, and we were hurrying. Is that where you want us to shop?"

"Indeed. It is very different in daylight, you'll see. I'll let you get your money and we'll floo there."

"I just need a minute."

Sam ran back to her room and took jacket, purse and wand, that she finally stuck in her pants. That was one way like another for now, she thought.

The fireplace was in the kitchen. Sam took the Floo powder Molly was handing her and after placing herself inside the hearth shouted obediently "Diagon Alley!".

The ride was eventless. She stepped outside a wide stone fireplace and brushed some soot off her as Molly appeared. Diagon Alley was facing them. True to Molly's words it was an entire different sight in broad daylight. A small pedestrian street crowded with shops and people. Sam and Molly made their way through the crowd, Sam stopping every so often to watch a window with delight or awe. Molly had to drag her away when they passed the Quidditch supply shop and the animal shop.

"No Sam, I'm not buying a broom with you now. You'll do that with Remus, he'll give you much better advice. You have all week."

They finally came to a small inviting shop with several dummies in its window dressed with robes that seemed finely made to Sam and modern. She read "Claire Green - Robes and Design - Paris / London / New York".

"How about this shop?"

Molly seemed a bit hesitant.

"The clothes here are not cheap at all… Claire Green…that's a young stylist who has become incredibly popular lately. This new shop has great success…How much are you willing to spend on your robes?"

"Well, I'm not sure; but I'd rather buy something more expensive that will last me longer than something cheap and of bad quality."

"Then we can go in and have a look, I guess."

They entered. The shop was bigger in the inside than it looked on the outside and not much different from any muggle boutique. Several models were presented on dummies and the rest was put on hangers. And like most women, Sam searched with pleasure through the different clothing. From what she had seen of wizard fashion Sam had feared to 'dress up' like them, but she found some really nice things. Well, that shop she had found by a real stroke of luck was in the good way to become one of her favorite for clothes! At least, wizard clothes.

She had already several items in her arms when she saw Molly looking fearfully at a price label. True, the cheapest robes cost no less than 9 galleons which made £45 or $65.7; but wearing a uniform most of the time and earning enough money to have a costly wardrobe, it was the price that Sam usually spent to dress. But it was obviously not what Molly spent on clothes. A bit embarrassed with her snobbish attitude, she approached the older witch.

"Molly, that thing, belt, for my wand; would you mind getting it for me while I'll try those on? We could save some time that way."

Molly smiled, eager to help.

"Of course. I've seen some the other day in a shop much farther down the street, near Gringotts. What about meeting there in twenty minutes? Will it leave you enough time?"

"It's fine. How much money do you need?"

"Oh, don't worry about that, I'll get it for you."

"No, I insist; you don't need to get me anything."

"Yes but it pleases me to do it."

"Fine then, but I'm taking you out for lunch."

"As you please. See you later then, dear."

"Bye, Molly."

Sam watched her go. Molly really was a nice person with a mother hen personality. No wonder she had been her mother's friend and now hers.

After another quick turn around the shelves, Sam had seen everything and selected three pairs of robes. Two were opened up robes under which she could wear her own clothing. They were more like fashionable jackets. One was black and closed with a silver zipper on the right shoulder; the other of a deep dark purple and closed simply in the front by tiding two red laces together. The third item was standard robes; thus resembling more to a dress; dark green with an elaborate collar of a lighter green and some white magical runes embroidered on the sleeves. Very nice. All very proper but stylish and modern for her soon new position as a teacher, she thought. A slim, smiling witch dressed in red made her stand on a footstool.

"Hold out your arm, please. Thank you."

She measured Sam from shoulder to wrist, then from shoulder to ankle, around the stomach, waist and hips. Then she brought other pairs of the selected robes from her storeroom, put them on Sam and adjusted the lengths.

"It fits you very well ma'am."

"It's perfect. Thank you."

She looked at herself one more time before taking the robes off, satisfied. A true fashionable witch.

Twenty minutes later and 30 galleons less in her account - she had signed a note for the shop to withdraw from her account not having enough in her purse; galleons were heavy and she had no more than ten on her - she was meeting Molly in front of Gringotts. They walked together to the end of the street, talking and looking at some more windows. Around twelve, they went to eat in a small clean Italian restaurant and then flooed tranquilly back to Remus' house.

xxxxxxxx

The afternoon was dedicated to practice some basic spells and charms just outside of the house. From summoning charms to defensive charms, Sam was able to master a great quantity of simple or more complicated spells in a few hours, as she only needed a few tries for most. It was like bicycle or ski, she thought. Once you had got the hang of it, you wouldn't forget easily. The first spell Molly had her do was a simple 'Lumos'. She had concentrated, first unsure of her own capacities. It was after all the first time she would do some magic after fifteen years. What if she couldn't do it? What if there was no more magic in her? She cried "Lumos" and the end of her wand lit. Her initial doubts soon dissolved and she worked hard until her arm hurt from all the effort.

At five they were back inside the house for tea. Molly was in the kitchen preparing a light snack for Sam and herself, while the Major comfortably sited in the living room was levitating various items around her. A "crack" was heard outside and the door bell rang.

"That would be Albus, just on time for tea, as usual."

Albus it was indeed, pleased both to have something to eat, and to see how fast Sam had recovered the basis.

"Molly will have things to do tomorrow morning, but I've asked Arthur to give Remus his sons' text books so you can read and practice a little by yourself. One of us will be back to help you on the most complicated spells in the afternoon."

"Thank you."

Albus dedicated the end of the afternoon to explain her how a class should be taught and get a general view of the DADA programs of the different years for the first trimester.

Remus came in when they were all getting ready to eat supper. (one would believe that the biological clock of men is adjusted on the meals lol). He was carrying a satchel of books and a big box, which looked bigger than heavy. But again, she now knew there were such things as alleviating spells.

"Good evening all."

"Good evening Remus, come and sit. You must be hungry."

Their meal eaten, Molly left and Sam carried the books to her room, hoping she would have time to look at them before falling asleep that night. When she got down again, Albus had opened the box and was taking out the object it was containing. A shallow stone basin with odd runes and symbols carved around the edge. A silvery light shined from its contents, which were bright, whitish silver, and cloud-like, moving ceaselessly. It was mesmerizing. A Pensieve.

"That's a pensieve."

"Yes, my pensieve. Remus and I thought it would be easier for you to understand the events to which you haven't taken part if you were to see them, rather than listen to us. There is already a lot you know. And this will hopefully filled the missing details. We both put in what we thought was the most important."

Sam nodded. It was indeed one thing to be told an event, and another to witness it.

They all took a seat around the basin. Sam took a deep breath and dip her hand in the strange material. She felt as if she was sucked in it. Her vision became fuzzy for a few seconds and then she was in a forest. A silver full moon was lighting the night sky. She looked around her and saw four teenagers approaching, she was right in front of them but they couldn't see her. She wondered what would happen if she touched one. They came closer and she found herself face to face with no others than James, Sirius, Peter and herself. A younger version of herself. 14, 15 years old? She couldn't really say. She resumed her first intention. Her hand passed through the vision. They stopped in front of a vicious looking moving tree. James touched a knot with a stick at the base of the trunk and the tree went still. They entered a narrow tunnel and older Sam followed. Once inside she heard a growl and her friend instruct:

"He's coming. Transform now. Quick."

Under Sam's astonished eyes. The face and body of each Marauder started to morph to finally take the shape of an animal. James was a majestic stag, Sirius a gigantic black dog, Peter a rat, and herself… She was a bird, a peregrine falcon. Her alter ego fluttered in mid air before resting on a lamp fixed to the wall. Soon after a massive and frightening creature appeared at the end of the corridor. A werewolf.

Sam felt fear take hold of her, and even knowing herself immaterial in this 'memory', she gripped her wand tightly, ready to strike, like any good Sg1 member.

But the wolf did not attack the animals. He only looked at them, sniffed the air and left, followed by the stag, dog, rat and falcon.

And Sam remembered.

"Moony…"

Sam's vision blurred again and the scene changed. They were now in a court room. The meeting was open to the public and both Remus and Albus were sited on the public benches comforting a crying old woman. Peter Pettigrew's mother. Sam had seen her before.

"Let the next prisoner in."

Two large doors opened and Sirius entered, his hands and feet bounded, led in by two Aurors. An exhausted Sirius, his gray eyes blood-shot, with a three days beard. Sam's heart was beating so fast she could hear it in her head. The charges were pronounced. And heavy charges they were. The betrayal of the Potters, alliance with You Know Who, the murder of Pettigrew and of thirteen muggles. Sirius was only asked if he had something to alleviate those accusations. He just smiled rather frighteningly. His possible innocence was out of question. There was no lawyer. He had been judged guilty before he had entered the room. This was no trial. The president was about to reveal the sentence. Sam wanted to scream. She didn't want to hear. She couldn't. She covered her ears with her hands but heard nonetheless.

"The court sentences Sirius Black to life imprisonment in Azkaban."

And then Sirius laughed. A mad desperate laugh at the announce that broke his life. His deranging laugh still rang as they led him away.

More trials followed Sirius'. Death Eaters. Traitors. Then Sam guessed she had jumped a few years in the future. She was at Hogwarts. A sorting ceremony. Among the first years she saw a dark haired boy with glasses. At first she was inclined to think it was James, but then she saw his eyes.

And Sam smiled, filled with pride, as Professor McGonagall called:

"Harry Potter!"

Harry's first year: a Quidditch match, Quirell, Voldemort's spirit and the philosopher stone. His second year: the Chamber of Secrets, the memory of Tom Riddle, Molly's daughter and the basilisk. His third year: Remus teaching DADA, the Dementors, Sirius' escape, Pettigrew and the Shrieking Shack. His fourth year: the Triwizard Tournament, the maze, Harry injured by Voldemort who had finally gotten his body back.

And then his fifth year: the Order, Grimmauld place, his trial, Dolores Umbridge teaching DADA, 'Dumbledore's Army', Sirius growing restless and Harry putting his head in the lion's mouth in the Department of Mysteries. And finally a battle in a room that was quite large and rectangular. It was dimly lit. In the center was a sunken stone pit some twenty feet deep. Some benches ran all around the room and descended in steep steps toward a raised stone dais in the center of the pit. An ancient, crumbling stone archway, unsupported by any surrounding walls stood on this dais. This archway was hung with a tattered black curtain which fluttered very slightly as though it had just been touched. But the air in the room was still and cold. They had to get Harry and the other children out. Bellatrix Lestranges was advancing on Sirius. They dueled. Sam was shaking. It would soon end. And she could do nothing, only watch petrified the now 36 year old Sirius fell as the killing curse hit him. Only a second, he would have only needed one more second to say a shielding charm. He was falling. Sam heard herself screaming. She ran to catch Sirius' body but it fell behind the black veil. She ran to the other side of the archway. There was nothing. His body was gone. Where was it? Where? What had happened? Tears were streaming freely from her eyes. She raised them to the arch and the veil. Now that she was so close it didn't really look like a veil. Not this shimmering surface that seemed to cast shadows around. And there were some carved symbols on some part of the arch. She had never seen them before. But they still looked strangely familiar. She thought she could hear voices through the veil. She was extending her hand towards it when she felt herself leaving the pensieve.

xxxxxxxx

Sam opened her eyes. She was on her bed. The rays of light of the morning sun were streaming from the cracks below her closed window. She looked at her watch. 7:30 AM - Tuesday. Rubbing her eyes one last time to erase all traces of sleep, she stood and opened the shutters. The nature was still fresh and damp from the early morning shower. Birds were singing and the sky was so blue it hurt Sam still weak eyes. There was life outside, whereas all was still and silent in the empty house. Sam had to leave. To get away from the suffocating loneliness of the inside. To feel active and alive. And she knew the best way was to run until you were sweaty and aching all over. She hastily put some sweat pants on, a narrow tee-shirt and an old gray jumper. After hesitating a moment, she also put on what she liked to call the 'wand holster', secured her wand in it and departed. She jogged for over an hour and a half without resting, following the old deserted path half covered with wild grass between the green, yellow and orange fields. Surrounded by the friendly nature and the soft September sun over her head which dissolved the shadows, Sam finally felt peace gaining her. She felt in control of herself again. Whole. Maybe that was how Jack felt when he fished? Maybe there was more to it than the pleasure of catching those poor fishes? How long had it been since she had walked through the countryside for the mere pleasure of doing it? She slowed down and strolled for another half hour in the same direction, taking in as much as she could of the beautiful countryside and its simplicity that seemed to want to protect man from the complications he always invented for himself. Then she decided she had to go back. She had been given books to study.

When her spirit had reemerged from the pensieve the night before, she had been supported by Remus and Albus who had given her a drink, and have sited calmly with her for over an hour to answer further questions. What had most troubled her was the disappearance of Sirius' corpse. Albus had not been able to answer her questions about the strange archway and its veil. There were no lies in his eyes when he said that of all the oddities hidden in the Department of Mysteries, the archway and its veil in the Death Chamber ; like they call it; was certainly the greatest enigma of all time in the Wizarding world. It had been found, yes, found between the ruins of a half destroyed Irish castle, two hundred years ago. Hidden by the ministers of Magic that followed one another up to this day. Generations of researchers had worked night and day to solve the mystery of the archway, of this liquid like veil. Some had died, or rather disappeared, by going through the archway, and the experience had not been renewed in over seventy years. Sirius was dead and his body was gone. What he thought the veil was? It would be unwise for him to come to conclusions. Three years of his own life as an Unspeakable he had spent, trying to figure this riddle out. But even him couldn't find the answers. He had left this task to others, while he kept the uneasy feeling that it was indeed a doorway to a world of shadows that shouldn't be disturbed for the sake of all. If she could see it? Not before long, they had other priorities. Even then, her wounds were too new and it didn't seem the best thing to do. He promised nonetheless to collect his old studies to give them to her.

She could see the old cottage and the large dark forest behind it. She reached the porch exhausted but contented. Sitting on the stairs, she waited for her breathing to return to its normal rhythm. Her bracelet was shining under the sun. It was beautiful. And useful. A combination like only the Tok'ra could make. She wasn't supposed to contact the base before a month, but maybe she could…

As she was still wondering whether she could call or not, the blue gem started to glow and the bracelet to vibrate. She carefully took the gem off, put it in her ear and pushed the green gem, as instructed.

"Major Carter from Sg1 to SGC. What happens SGC?" She asked worriedly.

"Nothing Major, just thought I would check how you were doing."

"Colonel O'Neill!" A big smile lit Sam's face.

"What's up Major?"

"I'm fine thank you. Just came back from a jog in the countryside. You would love it here."

"Is there a nice place to fish?"

"Well, there is a pound nearby but I haven't been there yet."

"It's not raining?"

"No, sir." Answered Sam rolling her eyes.

"So while your team is working hard and trying to escape near death situations, you're tranquilly enjoying yourself, hum?"

Sam laughed.

"Only this morning. How is everyone?"

"Dandy. Danny is lost in a huge alien book of his and Teal'c has had the same idea as you, it seems. He is off running around the base grounds."

"And how is my substitute doing?"

"Your substitute has got wavy blond hair and a IQ of 20."

"Man?"

"Ape."

She laughed again.

"A blond ape? Come on, General Hammond wouldn't have him join Sg1 if he hadn't some capacities."

"Well, I'm still waiting for him to show them."

"What's his name?"

"Lockhart."

Lockhart. Funny like in…

"'Gilderoy' Lockhart. And I thought the Jaffas had strange names! Oh, and he is English by the way."

"Hum." She remembered a classmate called 'Gilderoy' Lockhart. What a strange coincidence.

"I didn't know they accepted English soldiers in the SGC. Is it part of this world cooperation project, now that the existence of the Gate has been revealed to the other countries' governments?"

"That's what Hammond says...Oh, and don't forget to write to Cassie. She has been pestering Janet to get news from you."

"I won't."

"Well, that's about it, Major. Take care of yourself."

"Thank you Colonel."

"Good bye then, say hi to that Albus guy for me."

"Sir…"

"Yeah?"

"Don't forget that you can contact me whenever you need to… even if it doesn't seem overly important."

"Okay."

"Goodbye sir."

"Bye Carter."

The communication ended, Sam put the gem back in place and got up. If she had felt better after her walk, she now felt warm inside. That was the power that Jack O'Neill had over her. She couldn't take the smile off her face. After a quick shower, she grabbed several books and started to read, even taking a few notes at times. Not once did she think about Sirius or the strange archway.

xxxxxxxx

It was now past two o'clock. She had eaten lunch, a quick sandwich and a glass of juice, and had decided to start practicing by herself behind the house. She heard somebody approaching and turned, expecting Remus or Molly. But the tall bald black wizard was certainly neither of them. He was wearing a single gold hoop earring, black robes over black trousers, with a crest she knew all too well. The Auror Department crest. He seemed a bit older than herself. Forty? Forty-five? But certainly couldn't be older than that. Sam had her wand lowered but was on her guards. As he came nearer, she thought his features looked familiar. Could it be… with an extra fifteen years…

"Kingsley?" Sam ventured.

"Himself." Kingsley Shacklebolt grinned as Sam crossed the last meters between them to hug him. He had been told she was likely not to remember him, and was happy to see they had mistaken. Both Aurors fifteen years back, even if they hadn't been in the same team; Sam being supervised by Frank Longbottom, while he had been under Alastor Moody's guard; they had been friends and had both greatly learned from the few missions their two teams did together. Kingsley had always been amazed by Sam and her skills, like all of them of course. The girl who had achieved her apprenticeship in height months. But he has soon found there was more to her than her capacities. A wonderful person. A friend he had missed and hoped was happy with her new life.

They talked, learning to know each other again, and finally set to work. Kingsley had been sent to help Sam with the more complicated spells, and they had lots to try.

Sam sat in the grass, wiping the sweat from her brow and looked up at Kingsley.

"No more. My arm is going to fall off from my body."

"That would be embarrassing."

He sat at her side.

"So. How did I do?"

"Not badly."

"As in well?"

"As in get up and do me this last Flame Freezing Charm again."

"Urgh. I swear you're worse than Moody."

Kingsley might have been pushing Sam, but he was very impressed. He hadn't thought they would go this far today. But Sam had no difficulty executing even the most complicated. She just needed to be showed once or twice, and if she had known the spell before, she would copied Shacklebolt perfectly. He even taught her new spells and charms. By the end of the afternoon, she had half her Auror training back in mind.

She handed Kingsley a cup of tea and poured herself one.

"So you're sure you're not dinning with us tonight?"

"No, I'm on the night patrol."

"What time?"

"8 to 1 AM."

"Well I'm glad I'm not doing it."

"Thank you so much for your concern Carter."

Sam smirked. A thought crossed her mind.

"Kingsley, when does that Quidditch store near Ollivander closes at night?"

"7:00 I think. Why?"

"It's already 6:00… Would you mind going there with me now?

"Now?"

"Now."

"But… what do you want to buy?"

"A broom!"

"A… I thought you were tired?"

"Me? Not to buy a broom. A racing broom."

"Well, I guess you could need one in the future…"

"Let's go!"

"But my tea?"

"It makes the teeth yellow."

He shook his head, took a last sip and handed her back his cup.

"Can you apparate?"

"I don't think so."

"We'll have to work on that tomorrow then. Floo powder?"

"In the kitchen."

Kingsley disappeared in the emerald flames and Sam stepped in the vacant hearth. She was about to drop the powder when she heard Remus coming in.

"Moony!"

He came running into the kitchen holding his wand.

"What? What happened?"

Sam put the powder in his hands and pushed him into the fireplace.

"Diagon alley!"

"Diagon alley? What the hell for?"

"I want a broom."

Remus rolled his eyes, shrugged and was gone.

The three of them managed to find her a 'nice cool' racing broom just like she wanted. She had been told it was the same broom Sirius had given Harry. Only hers was the latest version. And 25 galleons more expensive. A Firebolt 2.0. She promised herself to slow down the expenses after this last pleasure.

It was an over excited Sam that came back home that night. She couldn't wait to try her new broom, and even if it was already rather dark, Remus could only sigh and fetch his own old broom.

Sam had no fear when she mounted her broom. She didn't even hesitate. Flying was instinctive to her. She had always admired James for his grace when he flew. And from what she had seen of Harry's abilities, he clearly had inherited his father's gift. She knew she didn't fly as beautifully. But she really loved it. Even more than Quidditch. Just to fly. Her animagus form wasn't a bird for nothing. And hadn't her first dream been to become astronaut? She rose high, and higher. Circled the house, the forest. Touched the water from the pond. Remus and her chased each other until the half moon was high in the night sky.

They sat on the rooftop, their feet hanging in the empty space. Remus was looking at the moon melancholically.

"It will be full moon in a week."

"I'll already be at Hogwarts then."

"Yes."

"I'm sorry Remus."

"Whatever for?"

"For not being there for you."

"You've been there when I most needed you Sam. It's not so hard now. Not after the discovery of the wolf bane potion."

"What is it?"

"It's a potion that keeps me conscious while I'm transformed. Severus makes it for me every full moon. It makes me bloody tired. But it keeps me sane."

"Does they know that the boys and I were animagi?"

"Only the Order knows. Have you already tried to transform?"

"No."

"Good. I'd rather be with you, just in case."

"Can we try tonight?"

Remus sighed.

"You want to do all at once, Mildtooth."

"Are you tired?"

"I'm not tired. I just don't want you to overdo yourself."

"I'm not. I really want to try tonight. Please Moony?"

When had Remus ever said no to those pleading blue eyes?

"To the living room then."

xxxxxxxx

Not many Wizards became animagi. It was hard work and discouraging administrative formalities. But the Marauders had never been afraid to work hard, especially to help a friend, and to do some advance magic much earlier than their fellow schoolmates. As for the paper work; well, what the Ministry didn't know couldn't hurt it right? They had not given up until every one of them could transform perfectly and with ease. It had taken over a year. Sam's animagus form asking the most effort to master the flying instinct of the bird. It was really tricky and Sam was a bit rusty. She listened carefully to Remus' advice. He was not an animagus himself, but he had assisted the other Marauders when they had trained. A few partial transformations later and after having concentrated as hard as she could, Mildtooth was agitating its wings. Sam transformed a few times more, flew around the living room and perched herself as well as she could on Remus's jukebox. He was shouting her to get away from his 'baby' when Arthur and Bill came in. Sam transformed back under their awestruck eyes.

Bill smiled.

"But why 'Mildtooth'?"

"Mildtooth because birds have obviously no teeth; and it deceives the enemy who will think that 'Mildtooth' is meant to fool him and hides a dangerous creature with lots of fangs."

"Err… right…"

"Hey, we were 14 when we chose the nicknames!" Reminded him Sam, grinning.

"Your animagus form is beautiful Sam." Added Arthur.

"Thank you."

"What are you two doing here?" Asked Remus.

"See how you and Sam were doing, make dinner…"

"Oh, I could have done it all right! Or forced Remus to cook!"

"Believe me Sam, you don't want to eat Remus' cooking. But I don't mind you helping us in the kitchen."

xxxxxxxx

Wednesday. Albus had fetched her early and they had both walked a long time in the small streets around Diagon Alley - there was a whole Wizarding district around the alley - until they reached a narrow shop with one dusty window, which was so dirty Sam couldn't even see a light inside and would have at first thought it abandoned. She could barely make out the faded words 'Furniture repository'. Albus pushed the door and she followed. An old wizard; more like a Gringotts goblin she thought; was sitting his feet on his desk smoking a black pipe. When Albus asked to see the room 71 and that the owner enquired if he had his key, Sam had definitely a feeling of déjà vu. He opened a door in the back of the shop and they stepped in an immense and narrow corridor with dozens of doors on each side. (AN: Think 'Matrix Reloaded' -)

After at least five good minutes walking, they were in front of the room 71. Albus' key opened the door and the old wizard left them.

"Here are all your old possessions I could put away under my name with your father's accord. I have always hoped we could retrieve them together one day."

"Thank you Albus. Thank you so much."

The small room was crowded with pieces of furniture from the old flat she shared with Sirius, various objects of their everyday life, some boxes labeled: photo albums, clothes, books, CDs, various. Her old broom, which had been one of the best fifteen years ago, was resting quietly against a wall next to two black motorbikes; all covered in dust. She walked to the bikes. Hers was smaller and Muggle made. It hadn't all the 'options' of Sirius flying motorbike. She smiled sadly as she read on its side in small silver letters: 'To my love - may we be free together forever'. Sirius' gift when she had passed her exams successfully and become an Auror. She didn't think she could ride it ever again. No. It was part of her memories, of the beautiful time she spent with him. She would leave it here, along with the broom and the furniture. She would only ask for a few boxes she longed to open with Remus. Now that this old life belonged to her again, she could close the door on it peacefully and move forward.

Albus let her reduce and alleviate the boxes, and they were off again.

The boxes remained closed in Sam's room all afternoon. Kingsley Shacklebolt came back to work with her again. He didn't leave her alone until she could apparate properly. Sam was burning to open her souvenirs but had promised herself to wait for Remus, so they could look at them together. She felt like he would never arrive. 6 o'clock. 7 o'clock. 7:15. She sighed and laid her book aside. She had been on the same page for the last fifteen minutes. She decided to cook, helping herself with magic as much as she could. It was a good exercise. She just hoped she hadn't lost her touch. It had been some time since she had cooked for anybody. Most of the time, the team would go for a steak and a beer in town. Since Molly had been occupied with her husband tonight, Albus and Remus were quite pleased to find the dinner ready when they came back, and she only got compliments. Her honor was safe (-!). She remembered fondly, when she had had to study or when she had been working late, how Sirius would often take care of the meals. Or tidy their flat. Or do the washing. Who would have thought he'd play the perfect little housewife for her?

"How surprising of you and Sirius. Patti Smith, The Ramones, The Clash, Bad Religion, The Who, Sex Pistols, The Beatles, The Pixies, Sex Pistols again... David Bowie?"

"That's one of Sirius' favorite."

They had already inspected the books and clothes - Sam was proud that some still fitted nicely even if most were out-of-fashion - and had come to the old muggle CDs. She would send some over to Cassie, bring her favorites at Hogwarts and leave the rest at Remus'. Lily had taught her back in their second year how to bewitch the muggle CDs so you wouldn't need a CD player. There was no electricity at Hogwarts and she had used an incredible amount of batteries in her first year. Sam had flown back to the States for every holidays those two first years, her parents wanting her at their side. After her mother's death, she would only go back for Christmas and the summer holidays. She barely saw Mark, her father was immersing himself in his work, and she was slowly constructing her own life away from them.

One box left. Photo Albums. Pictures of their years at Hogwarts, Lily and James's wedding, a few other weddings of some friends, pictures of Harry, of various places she had visited with Sirius. They would often take their motorbikes and ride for whole week-ends when Sam's work let her. They would look at each picture carefully and comment it, laughing at the anecdote behind the moving photographs. They sat together for hours before putting each box carefully away in the basement. Sam had only kept with her a picture taken on the seventh year Halloween party of Remus, Sirius, James, Lily and herself; Peter being in the infirmary that day.

xxxxxxxx

_"Now, now. I believe Mister Moony did warn Mister Padfoot about the retaliations that would follow if Mister Padfoot was to pursue in interfering with Mister Moony and his paperwork. But, tss, tss. No. Mister Padfoot had to come, as the dog that he is, and scattered all Mister Moony's neatly organized pile of IMPORTANT papers, on the WET FLOOR!" _

_Remus screamed the last part to emphasize his point. The big black dog backed away slowly, his tail between his legs, as Remus moved forward menacingly, tapping his wand on the palm of his free hand and smiling like a madman._

_Judging that his best option was to run away as quickly as he could, the dog dashed to the door, followed by the man who had expected his move._

_Remus stopped dead in his tracks as he heard a yelp. Sirius had just collided with someone._

_"Oh, I am so sorry Padfoot! I really should have rung first."_

_Seeing the visitor's face, Sirius transformed back into his human self, rubbing his head._

_"Nah.. don't worry about it baby. It's all Remus' fault. Not yours."_

_He growled as he received another strong strike on the side of his head from his friend._

_"Hi Mildtooth. I'm glad you're here. I give up. You look after that dog. He can't keep still more than twenty seconds."_

_"But I'm so excited, Moony! They'll soon be here with Harry!"_

_"They won't be here before the end of the afternoon Sirius!"_

_Sam watched their exchange and shook her head. Those two… _

_Lily and her baby were leaving St Mungo today. The three of them had only seen Harry once, at the hospital, a day after his birth. They had promised James to make the house ready for their arrival._

_"And where is Peter?"_

_"He said he couldn't make it. He had someone sick in his family or something."_

_"Oh. Well I see you've cleaned the floor…All seem in place…that's good work boys!"_

_"I did the good work." Said Sirius contemptuously crossing his arms. "Mr. Moony here wouldn't lower himself to doing manual work."_

_"You enchanted the broom and dusters, Padfoot; that's hardly manual work."_

_"Well, I was still the one to do it while you were busy with yours 'papers'."_

_"And have you also taken care of Lily and James's bedroom? You know Lily wants the cradle next to their bed." Said Sam, breaking their argument. James had organized a pretty nursery next to their bedroom but, now that Harry was born, Lily wanted him to stay with them at least for a couple of months._

_"Ah, I knew I had forgotten something! Well, here's your chance to atone for your sins. Go you churl!"_

_"Fine!" Said Remus. "Pff…Churl…really."_

_Once they were alone, Sirius smiled and kissed Sam sweetly._

_"How was your morning?"_

_"Not bad. Frank had me and Fabian do quite a bit of paper work; sort the credible evidences between the dozens that say they have seen a Death Eater whenever they encounter black robes. I'm so sorry I was not here to help you guys with the cleaning."_

_"Don't worry about that. Besides there is still the dinner to make."_

_"I'll take care of that then."_

_"And I'll help you."_

_However, Sam soon found out she had difficulties working with Sirius 'helping'. True to Remus' words he couldn't concentrate and was more looking at his watch than at the vegetables he was chopping. She had only seen him once in that state, and that was when he had had a serious case of sugar-high back in their fourth year. After that he had nearly cut his fingers off for the third time, Sam kicked him out of the kitchen with the order to 'go for a fly' and wouldn't let him in, even when he scratched the door whimpering as Padfoot._

_The afternoon was finally ending and when Sam and Remus thought Sirius would make an anxiety attack (Oh my God! They should have been here 2 minutes ago! What if something had happened? Do you think I should call St Mungo again? Do you think I should go looking for Prongs?), the front door opened and the three members of the Potter family stepped inside. _

_As they all settled in the living room to watch Harry closely and talk with the happy parents, Sam considered with amazement the changes in Sirius. He was so calm and attentive now. He could hardly take his eyes off Harry. When Lily sat next to him and handed him her new born, he hesitated and then took him slowly in his arms and cradled him as if it was the most precious and beautiful thing on earth. He looked up at Sam on his other side who was playing with Harry's little hands, smiling, his eyes filled with emotion._

_Lily and James exchanged a knowing look with Remus and a grin._

_"So Padfoot, I guess it's your turn now, hum?" Said James slyly. _

_"What?" Said Sirius distractively. _

_"Oh, you two would make such wonderful parents!" Added Lily._

_Sam blushed and Sirius stared as if proceeding what Mrs. Prongs has said._

_"Never as wonderful as you and James…" Managed Sam a bit embarrassed._

_She looked back at Sirius and watched him interact with Harry. He would really make a great dad… But she was not Lily. She was certainly not ready for such responsibilities. A baby? At only 20 years old? Was Sirius ready? She loved him, yes; and she could envisage to have children with him. But not right away! It would be a mistake. What did they know of life? Most young people thought that one had no time to waste with Voldemort raging outside. You could die this very day. But if James and Lily had decided they were not too young to start a family; she felt young and immature compared to her best friend. Besides, Sirius and her weren't even married yet. Humph. Not even engaged. And she had just become an Auror. She had worked hard for this. And she had even greater dreams for herself. Dreams of a carrier in her father's footsteps. All this correspondence courses in Science she was taking… What stability could she give to a child?_

_She smiled as Harry yawned in Sirius' arms. One day maybe…_

_x_

_Sam paced nervously around the small waiting room of Healer Elle Mackenzie in St Mungo. She sneered at an old witch who was watching her with a face of disapproval behind her 'Witch Weekly'. Oh, lady, it is certainly not the right time to get on my already breaking nerves. It had been three days. Three days that Sirius had taken his motorbike and had left for God knows where. Three days that Lily and James had made him their Secret Keeper. Sam was angry. He had no right to leave her alone like this. Didn't he trust her abilities anymore? Didn't he trust her?! But more than angry she was scared. Terrified at what could happen if Voldemort got his hands on him. _

_"Idiot" She whispered, missing the old witch sending her murderous looks. "What would I do if I lost you?"_

_"Ms Carter?"_

_Sam turned. It was about time! A whole half hour she had waited!_

_She entered the consulting room._

_"Have a seat Sam."_

_"Thanks Elle. So, what's wrong with me?" Elle was both her friend and her consulting physician. But seldom did she meet Sam as a patient. You learned to contain yourself and treat the minor hurts in the Aurorship. Sam was not someone who would consult at every opportunity._

_"I've had you done those tests to be a 100% certain, but my first conclusions were right."_

_"What? What did you find?"_

_Elle smiled, resting her chin on her open palm._

_"Sam…what were your symptoms again?"_

_"Tiredness…Dizziness from times to times…for about ten days now… nothing too serious. I've been better and better."_

_"Do you vomit?"_

_"No. A few headaches maybe. Listen, on the whole, I feel totally fine. I got dizzy at the office this morning and now my boss thinks I'm overworking. I came here and did your tests because he threatened to bring me to the emergency ward if I didn't consult."_

_"You don't have the smallest idea of what could make you unwell? No doubts?"_

_Sam passed her hand nervously in her long blond hair._

_"Come on, Elle. You're the healer. So tell me once and for all. I can handle it."_

_"Very well. Sam, you're three weeks pregnant."_

_The young Auror only stared at her._

_"Congratulations. I'm sure Sirius will be delighted at the news."_

_"What…What did you say again?"_

_"You are expecting a baby! I advise you not to spread the news at once. Wait at least until the second month in case of complications; but if you don't work too hard there shouldn't be… are you all right?"_

_Tears had welled up in Sam's eyes and were threatening to fall freely. Elle had never seen Sam so moved before. And from the look on her face, they wouldn't be tears of joy. _

_"I thought you would be happy. Don't you want this child?"_

_At this, Sam broke down._

_"I don't know Elle." She was saying, looking away to conceal her tears. "I don't know."_

_x_

_Of course, Sirius was not there when she most needed him. _

_She walked straight ahead in the busy streets of muggle London. A few people turned as she passed to look surprised at the eccentric crying young woman. She was still dressed to work. Shiny black pants and combat boots, draped in a black cloak marked with the Auror Department crest. But Sam certainly couldn't care less. She was wandering about, thoughts running through her head. Pregnant. Just what she needed. It was still a few months to her 21st birthday. She couldn't even drink legally in her country, and yet she was expecting a baby? She caught herself stroking her belly. Elle's words echoed in her head. 'Don't you want this child?'. Did she want a child? Yes, as far as she could remember she had always wanted children. She had only two options now. And not having this baby, which was already growing inside of her, which was a part of her and a part of Sirius…No. Abortion was definitely out of question. She couldn't abandon what was the result of their love. But she still felt so young… And scared. She remembered that Lily had also been scared when she had learnt she was expecting. What was she scared about? Sam was scared for herself, her career, Sirius' reaction. What if he didn't want this child? Of course, He would want the baby. Sirius was made to be a father. She could clearly see his envy every time they visited Lily and James. But still, he could be so immature… She remembered how James had taken the crying frightened Lily in his arms. 'It will be worth it Lily. It will be worth it.' God, how she wished Sirius was with her now. But she was alone. For how long? Who knew. And what if something happened to him? What if he never came back? No. He would be back! Even if she had to find him and bring him back home herself! Maybe Lily was right. Maybe you shouldn't always project yourself in the future and live a little more in the present. With Voldemort more dangerous than ever, maybe it was time for her to start the family she had always wanted. As for her dreams…would a baby prevent her from working hard to achieve her goals? Like she had ever left something come in the way of her plans! If she stood true to herself, she could go through it. Yes she would. But only if Sirius was there to back her up. There was only one person who still stood between herself and her dreams. And it certainly wasn't a baby. It was Mr. Voldemort. She had promised herself to leave the Aurorship once the Dark Lord defeated. But when would that be? She enjoyed her work and wasn't complaining. But it was still her second choice. 'It will be worth it.'_

_Where was Sirius?!_

_x_

_It was a lost and puzzled Sam who slowly climbed the stairs to the flat on the fourth floor that she shared with Sirius. She took her keys out and her wand to remove the wards on the door, looked up and frowned. Something was wrong. The tip of her wand was glowing blue. The code of the Order for emergencies. She tapped her door with her wand and muttered a simple 'aparecium'. Words in blue became visible on her white front door._

_'Enemy has gathered his forces at Dunharrow – Orders are to get there and support defense forces – all agents called up'._

_Dunharrow. The attack had to be important if Albus had taken the risk to mobilized the whole Order in one place. Someone had even been sent to look for her; and judging by the color of the markings, had left half an hour ago. If only she had gone straight back to her flat… _

_"Shit!"_

_She couldn't apparate from the inside of the building because of the wards. She ran back down the corridors and stairs, taking the steps three at a time. But she hadn't reached the third floor that she came face to face with a familiar figure who had also been running but up the stairs._

_"Carter, I-"_

_He swallowed his words as Sam's wand connected with his throat._

_"Your wand."_

_He handed it reluctantly to her not breaking the eye contact._

_"This really isn't my day. Severus Snape. My favorite Death Eater. Have you come to take care of me personally while your little friends are enjoying themselves at Dunharrow? Didn't want me to miss the party? I'm so touched Sev. But you shouldn't have worried. I was precisely on my way."_

_"Keep your sweet talk for your boyfriend, Carter. I'm not insulting your intelligence, so don't insult mine. I didn't come here to duel with you. If you want your dear friend Potter to live, you'll lower that wand and listen quietly."_

_"Threats Snape? My wand is fine where it is. Talk."_

_"As we 'talk', The Dark Lord is on his way to the Potters' house. To kill their son."_

_"That is impossible. They are protected by the Fidelius Charm and you know it."_

_"Not anymore. Their Secret Keeper has apparently spilled the beans."_

_"You're lying."_

_"He has betrayed you. He's been a spy all along."_

_"I don't know what you're trying to do Snape, but I have no time for this."_

_"I've heard from Voldemort himself that the Potters' Secret Keeper had handed them over to him! It seems that Black has joined the Dark Side." Said Snape raising his voice._

_Sam lost it when Severus mentioned Sirius. She knew he must only be bluffing; but her blood was boiling with outrage and fear for the one she loved. She pressed her wand more forcefully on Severus' throat, backing him against the wall. She spoke dangerously low._

_"What has your master done to Sirius?"_

_"Graciously repay him for his kindness, I guess." He answered half sarcastically. Sam was tented to hit him but wasn't confused enough to give him a chance to get away from her wand._

_"What the hell are you doing here Snape?"_

_"You're getting old Carter. For the second time, I came to warn you that the Dark Lord is getting to the Potters'! Dunharrow is a diversion!"_

_"And you came to warn me out of kindness?"_

_"I came to warn Dumbledore but he was already gone!"_

_"And why would he believe you?"_

_"Because I am spying for him."_

_There was a pause._

_"And you want me to believe that?!"_

_"You believe what you want. I did my duty. I personally don't give a shit if James goddamn Potter is killed tonight. But I thought you and your Order would value the life of his wife and son more than I do." He drawled._

_"Like you ever gave a shit about anybody Snape!"_

_A look of pain crossed Severus' face then a faint sad smile. _

_"I did care once. I cared for someone so much that I will never be able to care for anybody else the rest of my life. You didn't break my heart Samantha. You slaughtered it." _

_"Well, I'm so sorry. No, in fact I'm not. I find very difficult to feel remorse for hurting anything that bears a Dark Mark."_

_Severus lips tightened._

_"The Potters live in Godric Hollow. The Dark Lord will supervise the progress of his Death Eaters' assault and leave. You have about 30 minutes to warn Potter, I guess. My absence at Dunharrow couldn't have gone unnoticed any longer. If the boy wasn't Vol…Voldemort's priority tonight, he would surely already have summoned me to punish my 'desertion'."_

_"That is quite a risk you're taking then."_

_"It is. I couldn't go myself. Potter would never have believed me."_

_"And you made a serious mistake if you ever thought I would fall into the trap."_

_"You of all people should know that I unfortunately owe Potter my life. It is not in my interest to see him dead before I could repay this debt." _

_Severus' expression was grave. This life debt…It was true. When James saved Snape that one time. Of all the magical bonds, it was maybe one of the strongest link that could connect two wizards. One would never be free until he had repay his debt. And if James died…Severus would have to fulfill this obligation towards Lily or Harry… And if they also died…Then he might never be able to live normally. It was indeed not in his interest to see him die before he could repay this debt and Sam was starting to give credit to his tale. Part of it at least._

_Sam took a step back, her wand still pointed towards Snape but not touching anymore._

_"Upstairs."_

_She led him into her flat, on her guard._

_"Godric Hollow?"_

_"Yes." Confirmed Severus hastily, relieved to see she was finally trusting him._

_"And were is that exactly?"_

_"I don't know!"_

_"Great. Well, if you'll excuse me, I don't have much time to find out apparently, so I'll be going." She raised her wand._

_"You can't go alone! Not if Voldemort falls on you! Sam, let me com-"_

_"Petrificus totalus!"_

_Severus fell backwards petrified._

_"I'll trust you one more time Severus; and if tonight I can save Lily, James and Harry, I will forgive you and help you. But if you have deceived me; even dead I'll make you pay for it." _

_She had to find Godric Hollow, and if she doubted she would find it magically, she could always search like any muggle who had the name of an unknown place would. She crossed the room and pick a big yellow book. Her atlas of the Magical and Muggle United Kingdom. She looked for 'Godric Hollow' in the index. Three sites had this name, but only one was in England. _

_"Got you."_

_It would be tricky to apparate as she had never been there before. But she had to try. She locked Severus up in the flat, put the wards back on her door and left. Aurors were trained to break the Petrificus; but even if Severus knew the technique, it would take him quite some time to break her powerful charm. Even then, he wouldn't be able to leave the room. Not the way she had protected it. She took a deep breath, looked at her watch and ran outside._

_x_

_Windy and dark earlier than usual. Just how a Halloween night should be. You couldn't apparate in a perimeter of a mile around the house. Sam ran this remaining distance without stopping. Of course, their current meeting location had been empty. She has still left a message. But that had made her lose some precious minutes. There were lights on in the house. Sam banged on the door, quite out of breath but shouting James' name nonetheless. She raised her wand, ready to knock the door down, when she heard movement inside. James opened, almost dropping his wand in surprise when he saw her._

_"Thanks God! James, you're fine. Oh, God, yes, you're alright." _

_"Sam…But… How did you find me?!"_

_"You have to leave! Now! Where is Lily? You have to leave! Voldemort has found you!"_

_"Sam, get inside and calm down."_

_"No! You don't understand! He is coming after Harry!"_

_She heard a cry and looked behind James' shoulder. Her eyes met Lily's green orbs. She was holding Harry in her arms._

_"Sam?"_

_"Oh, Lily."_

_She let James push her gently inside and told them how Snape had warned her that Voldemort would come tonight to Godric Hollow._

_"If Snape gave me the right location, then the rest of his story is also true. I don't know what they did to Sirius…" She gulped unconsciously passing her hand on her belly. "…But they know. You have to flee!"_

_"That…that bastard. Traitor!" James exclaimed breaking the first thing his hand came in contact with. A china decorative plate. _

_"Sirius would never betray you! He might be dead! And maybe it's better 'cause he'd rather die than betray you!" She shouted indignantly, tears forming in her eyes. James looked at her and softened. He put his hands on her shoulders._

_"No, of course Sirius would never betray us. But Sirius has never been our Secret Keeper. It is Peter."_

_"Peter?! But…"_

_"We choose him on Sirius' advice. It was a good idea after all. That dear Peter. Who would have thought we would be sold up by him of all people! And I even got so far as rather suspect that faithful Remus to spy on us rather than him. How too bloody stupid for words one can be!" _

_"Peter…We'll get back at him; but now there is no time! We have to leave!"_

_Harry suddenly started crying and wouldn't stop as Lily rocked him gently._

_James glanced at the window and gasped. A luminous dot could be seen approaching the house in the black night. It was moving impressively fast. _

_"He is here." Sam whispered. "Get to the back door now!"_

_James looked at Lily and his son._

_"There is no back door. I'll held him back. You run with Lily and you don't look back until you can apparate."_

_"Hell no, Prongs. I keep him busy while you get your wife and son out of here!"_

_Lily stepped between them her eyes riveted to the window and shook her head. The glow was gone. Voldemort had seen them._

_"He is too close and it is too dark outside. We would never make it until we can apparate. Not with Harry." _

_She was right. It was too late to flee._

_"Then you girls go in Harry's room and barricade yourselves in there."_

_"Prongs, you go with Lily and I-"_

_"You do what I tell you Sam! There's no time to argue!"_

_"Let me fight him with you!"_

_"I need you to protect Lily and Harry! If I can't stop him, you have to be with her! Please Sam, do this for me!" He pleaded._

_She nodded reluctantly._

_James kissed his wife and crying son, and Sam dragged Lily upstairs to the nursery, living him on his own._

_She and Lily did what Prongs had instructed. All was silent but their breathing and Harry's cries in his cradle. But soon they heard the sound of voices outside. They looked out of the window and could make out two figures lighted by flashes of light. They were dueling. Sam put an arm around the trembling Lily. _

_"I won't let anything harm you or Harry."_

_Voldemort had backed James on the porch. The girls could not see them anymore from their window. Lily turned to Sam. She might be trembling but her eyes were dry and her expression far from being one of defeat. Lily was always so strong. _

_"I wish you hadn't come. I'm sorry we're putting you in danger. What would Sirius say if something happened to you?"_

_"Well, I am glad I am with you." Said Sam taking her hand. "I've missed you, you know. Three days, and I already can't live without my best friend."_

_They could hear James shout a curse. There were flashes of light in the night as he dueled with Voldemort, like flashes of lightning. The walls shook and Harry's cries redoubled. _

_Lily bent on his cradle soothing him gently. Sam watched her as the walls shook again._

_"You know Lil" she said suddenly. "I was in St Mungo today. I was consulting."_

_Lily raised her head. She couldn't keep it to herself. Not if she would die tonight. Lily was so calm and Sam felt like crying again._

_"She said I was pregnant. Can you believe this, Lil? Me, pregnant! I don't know how Sirius and I are going to work this one out!" She forced a laugh._

_Lily came to her side and took her in her arms._

_"You'll be fine Sam. You and your baby. I won't let anything happen to you. You'll live to be the greatest mum."_

_"Hey, that was my line! I'm the one to protect you, remember? I promise Prongs. I will die protecting you."_

_There was definitely an explosion this time downstairs and they almost both fell over. Lily rushed to Harry. He was fine but still terrified. _

_"Die…protecting you…" She repeated._

_"Lily?"_

_Lily straightened and smiled at Sam. She frowned but smiled back. She started and ran to the window as a flash of green light pierced through the darkness coming apparently from the ground floor. The shouting had stopped. The silence was back. _

_"He…he may have passed by James. Lily, stay close to Harry and –" _

_She was cut short as a curse hit her square in the back. She fell on the floor petrified. Lily knelt down at her side, her wand in her hand._

_"Forgive me Sam. But I won't let you get yourself killed for me. You're going to be angry with me for what I'm about to do. But it is the only way I have left to save my son. He has killed James, Sam. I have no reason to live if my son is taken from me. You'll understand when you'll give birth to your baby. Then you'll understand." She bent and kissed Sam's forehead, then her cheeks. Sam could hear and see. Her eyes being the only thing she could move. She looked at Lily, screaming inside for her to stop this madness and release her. Lily's curse was surprisingly strong and no matter how much she concentrated, Sam couldn't break it. Hadn't Lily always proven to be the best in Charms?_

_"I love you Sam. You're my best friend ever, remember? You've always been more of a sister to me than my own sister ever was. I don't know how many times I've wished we had been of the same blood. He wants Harry, he won't harm you. I won't let him. You'll have to take care of Harry for me. I trust you."_

_She rose and went to her son's cradle again, singing softly. _

_Sam couldn't see her clearly. Then she heard her wards giving in and the door slamming open. She was terrified but only her eyes expressed her suffering. Her heart was beating so fast it was going to explode. She heard the calm footsteps of a man. He spoke and her blood froze. _

_"The father and now the mother. Oh, and the godmother. But I see you have already made sure this lady would not interfere. She seems crossed at her predicament but I believe you have well protected her for now. Very good. I will repeat my request then, and you may prove yourself wiser than your late husband, woman."_

_James…_

_"I am only after this baby behind you. Step aside and live."_

_Sam was struggling against the curse. Lily didn't move but something rolled towards Sam. Lily's wand?! What was she playing at?!_

_"Complying I see. Good. Step aside."_

_"No."_

_Sam could see Lily advancing towards Voldemort. His red eyes screwing in disgust as she pleaded him._

_"Not Harry, not Harry, please not Harry! Don't take my son! He is all I have now!"_

_"Stand aside, you silly girl…I said stand aside, now!" _

_"Not Harry, please no, take me, kill me instead!" _

_The Dark Lord was moving forward, his wand in hand, but Lily didn't step back, shielding the cradle with her body. And Sam still couldn't move; no matter how hard she tried, the Charm was too powerful._

_"Not Harry! Please… Have mercy… Have mercy…"_

_She saw Lily fall backwards as Voldemort pushed her off him. She turned her head towards Sam. Their eyes met briefly. Lily smiled at her sadly and rose, tears running down her soft white cheeks._

_"For the last time, step aside!" He roared, peculiarly infuriated by Lily's determination to protect her son._

_Lily only shook her head. Voldemort shouted the killing curse and green light filled Sam's vision, soon replaced by the sickening image of Lily's fallen body._

_"Lily." She had shouted it but it had come as a murmur. _

_She was making progress with the Petrificus. Unfortunately, Voldemort heard her. He walked up to her and bent until his face was inches from hers. Sam could feel his breath on her face. Her eyes were glued on Lily's livid face. She couldn't look away. Voldemort traced her jaw with his gloved finger._

_"How pathetic your little friend was, wasn't she? Giving her life for this." He indicated Harry's cradle. The baby had never ceased to cry and now that his mother was dead, he seemed desperate. "Harry Potter. The boy who is supposed to put an end to my starting reign. Would you like to see me killing him from a better angle?" He forced her to meet his red snakelike eyes. A single tear fell from her eye._

_"It seems that this Petrificus is fading now that its caster is dead. It was quite a powerful Charm if the great young Auror Samantha Carter couldn't break it. Quite gifted she was, this mudblood. Was she more powerful than you? And yet, she was as stupid as her idiot of a husband. Birds of a feather flock together, hum. Well, it would be a pity if you lowered yourself to Sirius Black's level."_

_Hearing Sirius' name, Sam' eyes left Lily's form to focus on those of her murderer. She felt light headed. _

_"The Blacks are a noble and old pureblood family. Yes. One who wouldn't mix with mudbloods such as you, my dear Samantha." He was smiling, and seemed more terrifying than ever before with this expression. "But I guess Sirius Black shouldn't be counted as one of them anymore. I will have to take care of him. I cannot let the boy tarnish a name loyal to my dominion." He spoke into her ear. "I think I should keep you alive until then. I would not want you to think that I privileged one mudblood over another by letting her die with her lover." _

_She closed her eyes as she felt his cold lips on her temple. A few seconds more and she would be free…She felt his breath against her ear again and his wand on her stomach._

_"Alive but not unpunished. You have been a very bad girl; coming here to warn your friends, haven't you? We will have to figure out together how you found them later on. But for now… Crucio." He whispered._

_Sam screamed as an excruciating pain filled her belly and shot through all her body. Four times Voldemort repeated this torture, leaving Sam weak and agonizing. She was taken by a series of spasms in her lower abdomen. She shook violently and cough blood._

_"Internal bleeding, maybe? Oh, well, we will take care of that later. I promise you will not die before your boyfriend. Are you happy? Now if you will excuse me…"_

_Internal bleeding? The baby…Not her baby. No. He rose and moved towards Harry's cradle. Not her baby. Had she said it aloud? Why was Voldemort laughing? She couldn't moved. She felt as if her body was broken. Did he say Harry? She had to protect Harry. Yes, she had promised Lily. In a strenuous effort, she turned her head to meet Lily's dead face. She raised her eyes and saw Voldemort lowering his wand into Harry's cradle._

_"Harry…No…Not the baby…no…don't kill my baby…" She barely managed. Her vision was so blurred now she could hardly make out her surroundings. She was struggling to stay conscious._

_"AVADA KEDAVRA."_

_A green light filled her vision. And the whole house shook so hard it must have had crumbled down. Green. Like Lily's eyes. She must have fainted but the green never give way to the blackness of unconsciousness. Voldemort was gone. And Harry was still crying. Were her eyes opened or closed? How much time passed? Harry's voice was hoarse and tiny now. He had cried for so long. Green. Nothing broke into the vivid green light. It hurt her eyes. But opened or closed, everything was green now. Only a face slowly became visible against the green. A man's face. Someone she knew. He was crying. He was holding her close. Was the green hurting him too? She felt protected in his arms. She felt dizzy. And suddenly the green gave way to blackness. She passed out._

_xxxxxxxx_

Sam opened her eyes at once and staggered to the bathroom. She felt sick and feverish. But she couldn't vomit. She dropped to the floor beside the toilet seat, breathing heavily, her head in her hands. Thursday. 5:00 AM.

"Sam, are you in here? I heard you leaving your room. Sam? I'm coming in alright?"

An already dressed Remus peered through the half opened door. Seeing his friend in this bad way, he hurried at her side, asking what was wrong. She didn't answer. Another wave of dizziness passed her. Remus soothed her back as she clutched the seat. He then put her arm around his shoulders and led her back to her bed. He gave her a glass of water and stayed with her until her breathing was even again. She had fallen back to sleep.

Sam didn't appear downstairs before the afternoon. Remus hadn't left the house in case she didn't feel better. But she assured him she was fine now, that something she had eaten did not agree with her. Remus did not question her, although he found a sad air to her tired features. She studied her books quietly with him, and left to go flying with the promise not to go too far away. When she came back, Albus had arrived. She requested to speak privately with him. They stood on the porch. It was already quite cold outside. The weather was definitely more temperate than in Colorado.

"Is there something troubling you Sam?"

She turned to face Albus.

"I remember what happened the night of James and Lily's death."

"You do?"

"It won't help you much. I'm sorry, but I don't have anything extraordinary to reveal. It happened just like you had deducted. Snape came to warn me. I rushed to Godric Hollow. Voldemort arrived and it was too late for us to get away. James fought with him and died. Then Lily. She had me petrified. Voldemort put me under the Cruciatus curse several times before trying to kill Harry. His mistake." She paused. "Did you know Albus? Did you know I had just learned I was pregnant that day?"

The old headmaster didn't answer right away. He spoke very softly.

"I was told by Dr. Mackenzie that you had lost your baby because of the wounds inflicted by the Cruciatus curse. I am sorry Samantha."

"Did my father know? Did Sirius?" She whispered.

"Your father was warned at the same time than I was. As for Sirius… Yes, he was told when he brought you to the emergency ward."

Sam wasn't sure if she was relieved or not that Sirius had known.

"Does anybody else know?"

"No. No one else but the healers who took care of you in St Mungo."

xxxxxxxx

Friday. Sam hadn't 'dreamed' at all that night. She must have still be shaken by her last visions. She had no choice but put her pain aside and concentrate on the tasks at hand. She felt surprisingly calm now. Detached. As if all this had not happened to her. She practiced, read, and practiced again, with her old punk music at full volume.

Tonight she would finally meet the Order. Their headquarters were in Grimmauld Place; the gloomy house of Sirius' parents that Sam had seen in the pensive. When a body disappeared, there was a legal period of a year and seventy days before the person was recognized dead by the law. Then, his will took effect, or if there was no will, his possessions went to his relatives. And if there were no relatives, to the Ministry. Grimmauld Place still belonged to Sirius.

She shivered as she passed the threshold. You had to be Sirius' mad mother to want to live there… Her infuriating portrait still hung to the wall. As well as the heads of the house elves. And Sirius had been confine in this depressing house for months? After all this time, being confronted again to what he had deserted – his parents, this place… She wondered if he had felt any better there than he had in Azkaban…

Remus, Molly, Arthur, Bill, Charlie, Kingsley, Dedalus Diggle and his violet top hat, which fell off as he shook her hand excitingly, Elphias Doge with his wheezy voice and his silver hair, Alastor Moody who hadn't changed a bit but seemed moved to see her again, and at last, Sturgis Podmore, the Square-jawed wizard with thick straw colored hair, about two years older than her. All this people she already knew and was glad to meet again.

A few new members had also joined the ranks. Mundungus Fletcher, who she would never trust money to; Hestia Jones, a pink-cheeked black-haired kind-looking witch; Emmeline Vance, a stately-looking witch; and Nymphadora Tonks, or 'Tonks' as she called herself, having justqualified as an Auror the year before. She was Metamorphmagus, changing her appearance at her will, and apparently related to Sirius. She shook Sam's hand shyly, her hair changing three times of color. She had apparently heard a lot about her from Kingsley and Moody. Maybe it was because of her amiable countenance or her link with Sirius, but Sam felt close and protective towards the young woman.

Hagrid, Professor McGonagall and Severus were in Hogwarts, and a certain squib of the name of Arabella Figg who had watched over Harry as the Dursleys' neighbor was also missing.

They all had dinner together and talked, both about themselves and the upcoming events. Sam related what she knew again. No plans were made, but they were now all acquainted with each other and ready to face the upcoming year.

xxxxxxxx

Saturday. 1: 00 PM. Sam was working with Albus in front of the house. The old wizard was really powerful and Sam could only block his attacks every other time.

"You are doing better Sam. I am impressed."

Was he making fun of her? She was currently spread on the grass with her wand a good four meters away. Again.

"I think we should stop for now. I am more than satisfied."

"You are?" She asked doubtingly.

"Yes." He helped her back to her feet. "Now, I want you to start packing. We are leaving for Hogwarts tonight."

"Tonight?! You're cheating! I should still have tomorrow to practice!"

Albus shook his head.

"You are ready. There is no more need to wait."

Sam stared at him. She was?

He smiled.

Sam picked up her wand, grinned and ran back to her room.

Finally. She had made it. She was ready. YES! And overexcited. And nervous. It was time. Hogwarts had better be prepared.

The fifth Marauder was coming back.

=============================================

**Author's Note:**

_Chapter 10: The ways of Magic._

I did what I had promised. The whole week went by in one chapter. I'm sorry it's still a bit slow. But when I go fast, I write less dialogues and more dense paragraphs; and I know you have more fun with the dialogues than with my annoying long descriptions… That's why I've botched up a bit the end… This chapter was getting too long and boring… It's my longest chapter yet. But I'm afraid the next ones won't be so long. It took me ages to get to the end.

I'm so evil, am I not? After having been mad, amnesic, tortured; Sam has now lost a child. I think I am really perturbed. Oh, well, at least it gives me something to write about… lol

I always have fun coming up with explanations for unessential details. He he.. But where do the Wizards put their wands if they are in jeans and tee-shirt?! I couldn't figure it out so I made up the holster thingy !

As for what happened on the night of Halloween, it was past 2:00 AM when I came up with the "green" speech. I find it way more funny than alarming as I reread this passage…

_Chap 11: The problems of a DADA teacher or how to teach 15 year old kids the theory of interstellar vortex. (?)_

laugh Could work as a title, hum? Sam surely will have to work hard not to bump off Draco Malfoy and a few other unmanageable Slytherins…

And how will her meeting with Snape go, I wonder…

We have currently a Japanese anime called 'GTO' (great Teacher Onizuka) on TV. I hope some of you have seen it. It's really cool. I have already read all the mangas of this series. It is about this young man who had been at the head of a gang in his high school and against all forms of authority. He decides to become a teacher. But he has a hard time to get his pupils' respect… And that is an understatement LOL

Nah… I think I'm already sadistic enough with my poor poor Sam (muahahaha) to put her through all what this poor sex maniac of Onizuka has to go through -!

_Peace and Love in all your countries._

_Special thanks to all my reviewers who never leave me down._

..:::}{ **This fanfiction is dedicated to my best friend Lara******}{:::..__

Jaina Solo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**_Disclaimer:_** (oups, forgot the disclaimer in my last chapter…)

Hum, hum. Why do you people still ask if I own Harry Potter or any of the Stargate SG1 characters?! OF COURSE I DO!! Or at least, the cardboard version of them I kiss every night before going to bed…


End file.
